Royal Rumble
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Enchancia is hosting a competition called the Royal Rumble between their kingdom (as well as a few visiting members) and another kingdom called Carpus. However, what starts off as friendly rivalry quickly descends into madness as members from the opposing team start causing unnecessary drama and chaos. (Collab with MarionetteJ2X)
1. Let's Get Ready to Rumble

Royal Rumble

Summary: Enchancia is hosting a competition called the Royal Rumble between their kingdom (as well as a few visiting members) and another kingdom called Carpus. However, what starts off as friendly rivalry quickly descends into madness as members from the opposing team start causing unnecessary drama and chaos. (Collab with MarionetteJ2X)

Disclaimer: Oh, boy… lol. I own the following: Corban, Alamea, Sir Finlay, Gabriella, Sapphire, Davina, Zinnia, Angel, Corban's new puppy named Ollie, and (if she shows up) Nina. All other OCs (especially Nana and Tanya) and the games belong to MarionetteJ2X (except a few that were from the show), and everything else is Craig Gerber's. Phew. Haha.

A/N: Unlike the last story, this will be a chapter story that covers both the training for the competition and the competition itself, including some confrontations between the times somewhere in the middle. Expect fun, drama, chaos, and everything in between! Lol.

* * *

Chapter 1: Let's Get Ready to Rumble

* * *

"Sofia, get back here!"

Sofia laughed and squealed as she ducked away from Cedric, who was chasing her around a tree in her secret garden. She had in her hand his precious golden bowtie, which she'd just swiped from him after he'd mentioned how tightly he'd accidentally tied it that morning. "You were just complaining about it being too tight," she teased, giggling and moving out of the way again as he panted and leaned against the tree, no longer trying to chase her. She playfully dangled it in front of his face, grinning as he held up one hand to signal her to pause as he caught his breath. "See, you spend so much time in that workshop, doing all your experiments and spells, that you never get time to have fresh air and exercise." She gestured behind them, where Nana and Tanya were sitting on a blanket and sharing tea and cookies. "Maybe we should do this more."

Cedric finally caught his breath and reached forward, his hand closing over hers as well as his bowtie, tugging both toward him with a satisfied smirk (especially upon hearing her startled gasp). "What are you saying, my dear? I'm out of shape?"

The princess smiled wryly, batting his hand away and instead tying his bowtie around her ponytailed hair. "There, two problems solved: my hair is more secure, and you don't have to deal with the tight bow."

He folded his arms. "That's all well and good, but you never did answer my question."

Sofia sighed, reaching up and stroking his cheek with her right hand. She smiled as he made a sound of contentment upon feeling her touch. "I like you the way you are, but…" Her smile turned sheepish, especially as he eyed her curiously upon hearing that 'but.' "I think it could be good for you if you do get a little more exercise every now and then. I don't want you passing out on me when we're playing with the girls or doing work, and I definitely don't need you passing out on me if we face an enemy."

"_When _we face an enemy," he corrected reluctantly, frowning. "I suppose you're right… I could probably work on that soon enough. However, today, I really just want to enjoy my time…" He smiled as he felt a tug on his robe, and after glancing down, he saw Nana. "With my family…" He leaned down and scooped the little girl into his arms. He chuckled as she offered a cookie to him, which he gingerly accepted. "Thank you, Nana."

Nana grinned and nodded happily.

Sofia took his arm and led him over to the blanket, where Tanya was still sitting, munching on a cookie while reading a book she'd apparently brought with her. "What are you reading, Tanya?"

The white-haired girl glanced up as her guardians and little sister sat down with her. "Oh, it is a story of a hero who goes on a journey to restore peace to his country. However, there is a twist: the key to the peace he seeks is in the form of a young girl, who is said to hold all the powers of the universe."

"Sounds familiar," Sofia laughed, watching as Nana held up another cookie toward Cedric before shoving it into his mouth. "Nana! Don't choke him."

Cedric sputtered as Nana snickered before crawling out of his lap and over to sit next to Tanya. "Can you just imagine my epitaph? _Here lies Cedric the Great. Cause of death: a forced cookie he never ate_."

"I love how your epitaph rhymes." Sofia smiled as she watched him yawn before slumping forward a bit, his shoulders hunched. "Tired?"

"You might say that… I stayed up late working on that deodorizing potion." He smirked as she giggled. "Considering Nigel was the one who requested it, I hesitate to ask what it's for… Regardless, I figured I'd go ahead and get it done so that I could at least spend time with you and the girls…" Again, he yawned.

She laughed softly. "Yeah, I see that worked out well. Come here." She adjusted her sitting position to where her legs were tucked to the side, her skirt fanning out over her legs. She guided Cedric to lie down on the blanket, and she then helped him rest his head on her lap. "Get some sleep." She carefully rubbed his back as he yawned before trying to protest a bit.

"Sofia, no… I need to spend time with you…"

"You _are_…" Her hand moved from his back and up to his neck, where she ever-so-lightly traced patterns along his skin. His soft sighs and murmurs of delight made her giggle. "You just happen to be getting all the attention."

He yawned again, humming in appreciation as his partner's fingers slid into his hair instead. "Don't worry, my…my Sofia…"

Sofia blushed. _His _Sofia? He'd actually called her that before, though the circumstances were different… Surely, she was taking things out of context. Of course, he _was _tired this time. He probably was unaware of what he was even saying.

"You… You will be next and will get…_all _of my attention." Without much else to say, Cedric fell asleep, lulled into his dream world even as the princess continued stroking his hair.

Tanya hummed thoughtfully as she looked toward Nana. "Have they always been like that?"

Nana beamed and nodded. Oh, yes. She knew her Mama and Papa were very close and always affectionate with each other. However, even the little strawberry girl had noticed that they'd been doing things like that far more often, and they would do little things she didn't fully understand: holding hands when they weren't crossing a busy street or braving a crowded area, whispering when it was perfectly fine to speak a little louder, watching each other with contemplative stares while conversation around them continued, stroking each other's hair even if they didn't need to, and so on.

She'd overheard Amber mumbling something about how 'smitten' they looked, though she didn't know what that meant. Maybe they needed a new pair of mittens for the cold weather, and they were shaking from the wind blowing and chilling them, so they were…_smitten_? She held a hand to her head, blinking. That was too much for her tiny brain to process.

* * *

The throne room was filled with many people, in and out for work purposes or general visiting. The royal family (minus Sofia and James) were seated on their own thrones. Desmond was near James by the door entrance, chatting with him, since he'd just gotten back from a knight excursion. Alamea was in Amber's lap, asleep. Corban was running around, chasing his new Cocker Spaniel puppy named Ollie while giggling. And many others were simply gathered for no reason except to converse.

"King Roland, you've received a letter from King Hayden from the Kingdom of Carpus," Violet announced as she passed a rolled scroll off to Roland before curtseying to him. She blinked when she heard a soft cough nearby, and she turned to see Baileywick standing aside with Nigel, his hand over his mouth and a slightly perplexed expression on his face. She frowned curiously toward him before hearing Roland laugh. She turned her gaze back toward him.

"Ah, it's our turn to host the Royal Rumble games, isn't it?" He nodded with a grin. "It's been twenty-five years, and I'm hoping to take that trophy off their hands..."

"What's the Royal Rumble, Daddy?" Amber wondered, brushing her fingers through her daughter's hair as she slept.

"It's a competition that happens once every twenty-five years between our kingdom and the Kingdom of Carpus. Actually, it hasn't been in practice too long, since it only first occurred fifty years ago, when my father was younger." He tapped his chin. "He and King Charles of Carpus created the games with the original intent of seeing which kingdom was better. The first time the Royal Rumble games took place, they were hosted here. Twenty-five years later, Carpus hosted the games. Now it's our turn again…"

"So, it's just a bunch of games between our kingdom and theirs?" Miranda frowned as her husband nodded. "But why?"

"The trophy," the king explained. "The winner would be granted something called the Magnificent Trophy of Excellence, which is rumored to grant your kingdom growth and prosperity." He sighed. "I wouldn't know if that rumor is true since we've yet to win. In fact, last time, Enchancia experienced a period of darkness for a few years, where the crops didn't do as well, and commerce was poorer than usual."

The queen nodded. "I remember that. It had people really worried for the longest time, including me."

"But it thankfully ended," Baileywick finally interjected, walking up to stand next to his successor and friend. "And Your Majesty, with all the current residents we now have here at the castle, do you really think this is an appropriate time for Enchancia to host some silly games?"

Roland grinned. "Baileywick, this is the _perfect _time. The more people we have there, the better it will be! Plus, we deserve a break from the doom and gloom anyway."

"Still," the former steward spoke as he felt Violet gently grasp his arm. "Don't you remember the _last_ time the Royal Rumble happened? It wasn't all fun and games that time… Do you recall all the things that went wrong?"

Roland sighed as he nodded. "Yes." He frowned. "A few too many 'incidents' for my liking, where many of our team members began getting injured… Even my father and King Hayden's father King Charles got into it, with my father accusing his father of cheating; of course, it could never be proven. But Hayden and I have always gotten along really well, and I'm sure whatever team members he has assembled won't be that bad." He shrugged as he tapped the scroll against his shoulder. "Besides, Baileywick, them reaching out to us could be a form of a peace offering."

"Or a challenge to settle the past quarrels, if you don't mind me sayin' so, King Roland," Violet responded with a simple shrug. "Though in what manner, I suppose that's yet to be seen."

Baileywick sighed and nodded.

The king just grinned. "Don't worry, you two. It's going to be fine. Now, we just need to get a team together. If I remember correctly, we need ten members to a team, as well as one magical being or creature. And this event is for men, with the exception being that the magical creature can be either male or female, so I'm going to need the best members I can find."

Baileywick laughed wryly. "Please overlook me, King Roland. One, I'm not as young as I used to be. Two, I'm retired, so…"

Roland laughed. "No worries, Baileywick. I'm sure I can find some people to join the team."

"I'd love to be on the team, Dad!" James enthused excitedly as he set his knight shield aside near the entrance to the throne room and placed his hands on his hips. "And Desmond would too."

Desmond eyed his brother-in-law uncertainly. "Did I just get volunteered for these games?"

The other prince grinned. "Part of being in the family, Des."

"Great," Roland added. "Now, who else could we get? Nigel and Baileywick are excused from the games, and most of the other men around here are far too busy working."

Angel, who had been talking with Cordelia and Calista on the side of the room, turned, approaching the others. "You speak of games, Your Majesty?" Seeing Roland nod, he smiled. "My tribe always played a great many games. It has been so long since I have played, so that could be quite enjoyable. I will join your team."

"That's wonderful, Angel! Thank you!" He nodded toward the Native teen, who smiled as Calista stepped up to him and took his arm. "And… Well, we still need a few more people to join our team."

"What about Cedric?" James suggested. "I mean, I know he works just as hard as the other guys, but he would be pretty cool to have on the team." He smirked. "_If_ you can pull him away from Sofia, that is…"

Amber snickered, making eye contact with her twin.

The king nodded, missing James's teasing remark. "Yes, they work together a lot, don't they? And I'd hate to disrupt their work. But Cedric _would_ probably be an asset to the team. I mean… He _did_ play with us last time when he was a teen." He tapped his chin. "Granted, he was a bit moodier back then."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I can't imagine _why_, Rollie…" She smirked as he either ignored her comment or was actually completely oblivious to it.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd love that, King Roland," Cordelia quipped, stifling a giggle.

* * *

"Absolutely not," Cedric denied that evening as Cordelia, Angel, and Calista had come to explain the situation while he and the three girls were now resting in his tower. "I'm far too busy to play silly games anyway. I've much to do."

"Yes, like having near daily picnics in Sofia's garden," Cordelia teased, watching as both Cedric and Sofia blushed. "And playing with each other's hair, or cuddling near the fireplace." She smirked as they again blushed, though a bit darker this time. Oh, yes, she'd caught them in _that _scenario more than once. It was almost _too _adorable how enthralled with each other that they'd become.

"Or dancing around the tower with a fake skeleton," Calista added, smirking as her uncle sputtered.

"I was practicing for—oh, fine, I'd just completed a spell that I'd worked _very_ hard on, and it worked, so I was happy, and Sofia wasn't around for me to dance with. So Bones the Skeleton it was."

Sofia laughed, folding her arms. "See, even _I _hadn't heard about _this_…"

"Do you dance with her often?" Angel asked innocently, causing the partners to exchange shy glances. "Sofia, that is… Not the skeleton."

"Th-That's beside the point!" Cedric shook his head, waving his hands. "No, Cordy. As much as I'd love to help King Roland out with this Royal Rumble thing, I'm extremely busy and couldn't possibly commit to such a thing." He grumbled, "And I remember far too well the events that occurred _last_ time… Far too many of us were getting injured for my liking, including King Roland and myself. I suspected sabotage, but I could never prove it…" He frowned as the others eyed him curiously. "Besides, he wouldn't want me on his team anyway. As Sofia so kindly pointed out this morning, I'm in dire need of some exercise just to keep up with _her_. I'm more skin and bones than muscles, anyway."

"We can fix that," Angel told him sincerely. "King Roland informed us that the games would begin next month. That would give us approximately four weeks to train, to prepare for the different types of games that we might play."

"What do you say, Uncle Ceddy?" Calista grinned.

"You should do it, Papa," Tanya enthused, smiling as Nana (now clinging to her side) nodded excitedly in agreement. "It could be fun!"

"Fun," Cedric repeated, scoffing. "I'm sorry, my darling, but I don't consider physical exertion 'fun.' It's draining. It's exhausting."

"What if I help you train?" Sofia asked, smiling at her partner. "Being a Protector, I know how to maneuver fast, and I'm always training for one thing or another. I can help you, and so can the others."

The sorcerer shook his head. "Sofia, you don't have to do that…"

"Come on, Cedric." She walked up to her partner, standing directly before him and untying his bowtie from her ponytail (still held in place by her own ribbons), using it instead to wrap around his neck before gently tugging him down toward her. She smiled slyly as he gulped. "Please?" She leaned forward and trailed her free hand along the base of his neck, whispering in his ear so softly that only he could hear, "For me?"

Cedric swallowed nervously as she lowered her hands, leaving the golden bowtie loosely draped over his shoulders as she folded her arms and smiled. "V-Very well…"

Cordelia laughed. "Well, I guess it's true what everyone says: you really _can't_ say no to her."

He shot a pointed look at his sister before clearing his throat and deciding to change the subject. "W-Who else is participating again?"

Angel responded, "So far, King Roland, James, Desmond, you, and I are the ones participating. That would mean that there need to be five more members."

"I have an idea." Sofia grabbed a few pieces of parchment and a quill from Cedric's desk before turning back to the others. "We could probably get some guys from other kingdoms to help. From what I understand, there's no set rule that says it _has _to be someone from Enchancia… Just that they're playing for Enchancia's team."

"If that's the case, get Greylock and Finlay," Cedric suggested, sighing. "If _I_ have to do this, I'm bringing them with me."

She giggled. "I'll write to them. And what about Dante? Even Bonvis! Ooh, and maybe Prince Daniel might want to help?"

"He's not too busy running a kingdom, then?" Calista wondered. "Who exactly is this Prince Daniel though?" She gasped a bit, pointing at her uncle. "Wait a minute. Isn't that the prince you said you didn't really care for all those years ago?"

Cedric rolled his eyes as Sofia smirked toward him. "Don't worry about that, Calista. That's all water under the bridge now, and I'm sure if Sofia asks, he'll help."

Sofia smiled and shrugged. "We'll see."

* * *

Sometime later after the others had left and Tanya and Nana had been put to bed in Cedric's room, Sofia pulled her partner aside into the workshop, where Wormwood now resided from his day at the Raven Haven (though was also sleeping).

"So, I get that you're not excited about this whole Royal Rumble thing," she told him, watching him sigh and sit down on the steps leading up to his window. She sat down next to him. "Anything specific I need to know about it? I mean, obviously, you don't want to participate because—well, honestly, there are plenty of reasons you wouldn't want to do it: not being able to work in peace, being around people, running…"

He shook his head and leaned against the stone wall as he turned to face her. "I participated in the last event when I was a teenager, along with your father. It was a horrible time for me, because that was several years after the incident with Cordelia's hair, and people _still_ called me a bungler and a loser. And that included people on our _own _team…"

Sofia frowned. She hated hearing about that time. She'd even been privy to seeing it once through the Looking Back Glass, and she'd _so _wanted to reach out and help him. Protect him. Be a friend for him when all those other people were shunning him for something that wasn't even his fault. Though he'd come a long way, she could tell that the bitter sting of the past still managed to creep upon him every now and then, and through different methods. This was apparently one of them.

"It certainly didn't help that I was pitted against a former classmate and bully of mine: a horrid rapscallion who called himself Zeke the Zealous." He sighed heavily as Sofia continued listening. "Our team had been struggling a lot during the games. And for some reason, many of our members, including both Roland and myself, were injured. It was so odd, because it seemed to happen out of nowhere. Meanwhile, the other team managed to return home unscathed _and _with the trophy."

"What's the big deal with the trophy anyway?" Sofia asked curiously. "Dad said something about it being called the 'Magnificent Trophy of Excellence' or whatever."

"Yes. Aptly named, due to its alleged ability to help a kingdom grow in a steadfast manner… The opposing team, however, usually tends to suffer in some fashion. Enchancia went through a rather dark period."

"Mom was talking about that earlier. Seems kind of stupid to have that sort of stipulation attached… I mean, what if _we _win this time? Would Carpus experience the same thing?"

He shrugged. "Maybe they _should_. They've won the last two Royal Rumble games and haven't had the problems Enchancia has experienced. Of course, I wasn't exactly around fifty years ago when the first game began, but my father was, and he said Enchancia went through a drought one year, followed by massive flooding and water damage the next. It took a decade before the elements began working in their favor again."

"Wow…" The princess sighed. "Maybe there's a way to fix this to where both kingdoms do well, no matter who gets the trophy." She tugged gently at his sleeve, a smile on her lips as he watched her quietly. "I know it wasn't fair that Enchancia had to suffer because of the loss, and it definitely wasn't good that you guys got hurt in some way, but the last thing we should want is for _anyone _to experience any grief or trouble. Right?"

Cedric smirked. "You're trying to reason with a former villain, my dear."

Sofia giggled, trading his sleeve for his hand, brushing her fingers against his. "You were never a _villain_, Cedric. You were just misunderstood. Luckily, I speak 'Cedric' and things seem to be better."

"Hilarious."

"I thought so." She grinned and stood, pulling him to his feet. "I think we should get some rest. If training really starts tomorrow, it'll be best for you to have all the sleep you can get." She poked his chest playfully, causing him to grumble. "Though I have a feeling that once you're released from training each day, sleep won't be a problem."

"Yes… I do hope your father realizes that this is going to set my work schedule back considerably."

She laughed. "Oh, come on, Cedric… What you call 'work' is really just fiddling around with potions and spells. Most of the time, you're with me and the girls. Or off on a business trip. Or on our own adventures. Or doing Protector missions together… But we don't have any of that planned right now, and we _can_ make time for this." She placed her hands alongside his face, smiling. "I think you _should _do this. You show that Zeke guy how wonderful you are and how much you've changed since your teen years. Show him you're a force to be reckoned with. Show all the other Carpus people that Enchancia won't be intimidated. Not this year."

Cedric chuckled, grasping her hands. "At least this time, I've got your confidence in me… But I'm seriously wondering if we truly stand a chance against Carpus and their team. They're no joke, you know."

Sofia lowered their hands, smiling as she leaned toward him and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush a bit. "Then we'll just have to show them we mean business. Starting tomorrow with the training. What do you say?"

He sighed before smiling at her. "I suppose it's worth a try…"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Training and Sustaining


	2. Training and Sustaining

Royal Rumble

Summary: Enchancia is hosting a competition called the Royal Rumble between their kingdom (as well as a few visiting members) and another kingdom called Carpus. However, what starts off as friendly rivalry quickly descends into madness as members from the opposing team start causing unnecessary drama and chaos. (Collab with MarionetteJ2X)

Disclaimer: Oh, boy… lol. I own the following: Corban, Alamea, Sir Finlay, Gabriella, Sapphire, Davina, Zinnia, Angel, Corban's new puppy named Ollie, and (if she shows up) Nina. All other OCs (especially Nana and Tanya) and the games belong to MarionetteJ2X (except a few that were from the show), and everything else is Craig Gerber's. Phew. Haha.

A/N: Time to get some exercise going on! Whee! Haha. Cedric has no idea what he's in for. 😉

* * *

Chapter 2: Training and Sustaining

* * *

"Papa, wake up."

Cedric groaned in dismay as he felt two small pairs of hands on his back, both gently pushing on him. The tinier pair of hands soon vanished, and he then felt them reappear on his head, slowly sliding down to pat his cheeks.

He sighed and reached up, carefully pulling Nana into his arms and smiling at her as she grinned sweetly. "I'm up, I'm up." He craned his head a bit to see Tanya slip from the bed and onto the floor, her arms folded and a serious expression on her features. "Tanya, are you all right? Why did you wake me up so early?" He glanced toward a nearby clock and frowned. "It's not even 6:00 AM yet."

"Your training begins today, does it not?" she challenged, her serious look altering into a more excited one. The thought of training in any capacity sounded great to her. Perhaps it was a little bit of leftover energy from her former life in the Never Realm, but training always made her feel more in control of her life and situations around her. Perhaps it would do the same for Cedric.

"Well, yes, but…surely not _this_ early." He yawned as Nana slipped from his arms and used his sheets to climb down to the floor. "I doubt I'd even been asleep for a few hours… My body might have been in the bed, but my mind didn't finally relax until well past midnight."

"Consider that part of your training." Tanya's voice had changed. That wasn't the voice of the little girl who looked at the sorcerer as a father figure. That was her alternate form—the former Tanya. As if on cue, she morphed into her adult form, her hands finding their way to her hips. "One must train not only the body but also the mind. I can help you with that, Cedric."

Cedric was so used to Tanya calling him 'Papa' by now that her use of his name caught him off guard. Then again, only the child form called him that, so he should not have been too surprised. "Oh, very… Very well, then, Tanya. If you say so." He sighed as he heard a knock at his workshop door. "Listen, could you take Nana with you, and you both get something to eat while I'm getting ready for the day? I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course." She smiled knowingly as he sluggishly shuffled from the bed and onto his feet instead. "Just do not go back to sleep."

"Yes, yes. Run along now." He chuckled as Nana hugged his leg before hopping into Tanya's arms, scurrying to sit on her shoulder as they left. He maneuvered into his workshop and opened the door, smiling sleepily as he saw Sofia standing there, fully dressed for the day. However, this was an outfit he'd not seen before. "Sofia…"

She wore a long-sleeved lilac button-up shirt with fanned frills at the wrists, and underneath the folded collar was a hot pink ribbon tied into a bow just above her amulet. The shirt was tucked into a dark plum pleated skirt that fell to her knees, a dark cream underlayer barely peeking out from beneath. Her skirt was fastened in place by a simple black belt with a gold buckle at her waist. A pair of dark socks stopped somewhere along her calves, and over them rested a simple pair of lace-up brown boots. Last but not least, her hair was in a style he'd never seen before: a thick bun with a heavily braided outer layer, which was wrapped around the bun. Another hot pink ribbon was tied into a bow around the bun and braid, securing both into place, with a bit of wavy hair resting against her shoulders in a "micro ponytail," as it were. Her bangs and side pieces of hair were still in their usual positions, falling elegantly into place.

"What, um…are you doing here so early?" Cedric realized she was already dressed for the day, and here he was, still in his matching dark gray pajama bottoms and button-up shirt. His hair was undoubtedly a mess, and he was definitely not even close to being alert.

"I came to get you for an early breakfast," she told him. "Angel, Desmond, and James said they were going to start training around 8:00, so you might want to hurry up and get dressed. You know James is bad about eating all the food if you're not fast enough." She laughed.

"And is your father going to be joining us in this oh-so-delightful training, or is he busy running the kingdom?" He rubbed at his eyes, yawning once.

Sofia smiled. "The second one. He said he'd do some of his own training when he can. But the other guys will be there to train with you. And so will I."

"Evidently so will Tanya." He sighed, looking at his partner tiredly. "Though she said she wants to train my mind, or whatever."

"That's actually not a bad idea," the princess admitted. "In any situation, whether in dangerous ones like we're used to or simple games like you'll participate in next month, it's good to have a clear mind. And if Tanya can provide that for you, that's even better."

"Yes," he murmured uncertainly. "I just wish she'd warn me before she changes from little Tanya to adult Tanya. I'm still not used to that."

She laughed. "Oh, _that _Tanya wants to help you? Good. That's progress." She pointed toward him. "Now, go get dressed."

"Couldn't I get at least _ten_ more minutes of sleep?" he pleaded, folding his arms. "I'm so tired."

"Aw, Cedric…" Sofia stepped up toward him, her hands caressing the sides of his face before tracing down his neck. "You're tired, huh?" With a mischievous smile, she trailed her hands to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning the first few buttons, her fingers lightly brushing his skin in the process.

Cedric blushed darkly and stepped backwards, causing Sofia to laugh and retract her hands. "S-Sofia! W-What are you doing?"

"Oh, you're awake now, huh?" She grinned at his flushed features. "I figured it wouldn't take much." She winked as he flushed more. "Now, for the last time, go get dressed already before breakfast gets cold."

He stared at her in surprise, shaking his head. "You really are a cheeky princess, you know that?"

Sofia giggled. "You've mentioned it a few times." She folded her arms and leaned up against the wall as he retreated to his bedroom again. She rolled her eyes and laughed softly. "Oh, Cedric…"

* * *

After breakfast, the guys, Sofia, Tanya, and Nana gathered at the Enchancia Square Garden Dazzleball Field. The field wasn't in use for the time being, because the spring sports had yet to start up again since it was still late winter. Therefore, they had ample time to make the most of its availability.

Several stations were set up, including a relay area, a weightlifting area, a boulder toss area, and numerous versatile sections where any sort of training could take place over the course of the next few weeks.

"Okay, guys!" James announced with a grin as he looked at Cedric, Angel, and Desmond, who stood before him in exercise clothing: beige shirts and dark pants with simple black shoes. "If we're gonna beat Team Carpus this year, we've gotta be better than ever. Dad told me how the layout usually goes. Day one is Enchanted Horseshoe Toss. Day two is Tag-Team Triplenet. Day three is Tug-of-War. Day four is Riddle Relay. Cedric, that'll probably be your strong suit."

Cedric smirked and rolled his eyes.

The blonde continued, "Day five is Swift Swimming. Day six is Bewitched Bowling. And last but not least, day seven is Royal Roundup Race. So! I'm thinking today we should work on some simple stuff: sit-ups and pushups, maybe, just to get some minor workout in. As time goes on, we'll incorporate weightlifting, fencing, racing, and all other sorts of cool stuff."

"You say 'cool,'" Cedric quipped as he folded his arms. "I'm afraid I fail to see the excitement in any of this though."

"Look at it this way," Sofia interjected, getting their attention. "You want to beat Carpus this time, don't you?"

"Well, of course…" The sorcerer frowned. "It would be worth it, if only to see the look of shock and dismay on Zeke's face when he is—for perhaps the first time—on the losing end of something."

"Who's Zeke?" Desmond asked.

"Another sorcerer I went to Hexley Hall with, Prince Desmond." Cedric sighed. "He was a brash, disgusting, rude, selfish, arrogant insect with 'handsome' features but very little intelligence."

"Huh, sounds like a few guys I met in knight training." James grinned. "Well, there's your motivation, Ced. You want to beat this guy, right?" Seeing his friend nod, he held up one fist. "Then let's get this training going so we can beat Zed!"

Cedric snickered. "That's Zeke, actually, James…" As time had gone on, like Amber, he'd been encouraged to drop the title from the prince's name too. Unlike with Amber, he forgot every now and then, but he was slowly starting to remember to do so. Fewer barriers between them meant better communication overall, or so he felt.

"Whatever his name is!" The blonde prince laughed. "Okay, everyone spread out and stretch. We'll partner up in a bit to do sit-ups, and after that we'll do some pushups." He turned to his sister. "You're staying too, Sof?"

"Yeah, I told Cedric I'd help him train…" She smiled sheepishly. "Although he might not even need me today, though I'll stay near anyway. Since I was one of the ones encouraging him to do this, I think it's only fair. Plus, with my training as a Protector, I can probably show him a few moves."

"And perhaps I'll teach _her _a few moves as well," Cedric added with a small smile toward his partner, who giggled.

James smirked. "Unless those 'moves' involve yelping and running behind a tree, I don't know if you'll actually be _teaching_ her _anything_…" He laughed as Cedric shot him a pointed look. "Just kidding, Cedric. Relax!"

* * *

Several minutes later, after all the guys had stretched (however questionably, especially pertaining to Cedric), they partnered up. James and Desmond decided to work together, while Angel offered to work with Cedric. Meanwhile, the girls sat off to the side, watching from the bleachers.

While Desmond was counting off for James's sit-ups, Angel was doing the same for Cedric.

"I will be the first to admit that the only sit-ups I do are when I get out of bed in the morning," Cedric told his temporary partner, who laughed as he sat with his hands firmly holding the sorcerer's feet to the ground. He hadn't even bothered trying to sit up yet, with his head in the grass and his arms off to the side. "And even those are…iffy, at best."

"Do not worry," Angel assured him. "It only takes time and focus, and you will become better. Let us start here and work to improve afterward."

"Right…" The sorcerer glanced to the side as he saw a movement from the corner of his eye. He smiled as he saw Nana waving at him and then clapping for him, and Sofia and Tanya (still in her adult form) were laughing at the little girl's enthusiasm. "I suppose…let's give this a try."

"Let them be your motivation," Angel suggested kindly. "Doing something for oneself is to be expected, and for retaliation is another. But doing something for one's family…" He shrugged as Cedric sighed thoughtfully. "That is another thing altogether."

"You're right, Angel." He nodded firmly. "Let's do this."

Ten minutes later…

"…Am I alive?"

Angel laughed and rolled his eyes before reaching out with his hand, pulling Cedric into a sitting position. "You are indeed."

"And…" He panted slowly. "How many sit-ups did I do?"

The Native boy smiled sheepishly. "Let us…not dwell on numbers, Cedric… The mere fact that you are trying is what is important."

Cedric frowned. "How many?"

"…Fifteen."

The disappointed look on the sorcerer's face was predictable. "Wow… I used to at least be able to do thirty."

"Whoo-hoo! A hundred!" James cheered from the other side of the field as Desmond laughed tiredly and sat up. "Way to go, Des!"

"Thanks," the other prince responded with a breathless grin. "It's been a while…"

Cedric pouted and groaned, flopping back into the grass again. "This is impossible…"

"No, it is not impossible," Angel countered with an encouraging smile, even as Cedric peered up at him skeptically. "It takes time. The worst thing you could do is not try. And you, Cedric, are no quitter."

"Ugh… And how did you come to _that _conclusion?" He draped an arm over his forehead.

"Because I have seen you go up against evil in a heartbeat, your wand wielded and your magic flowing." He nodded as the sorcerer blinked at him. "You would risk your safety to protect this kingdom, and that is admirable. If you can do that, you can do anything."

"Hmm…" He allowed a smile to cross his features again. "Thanks, Angel." Slowly, he sat up. "I suppose… Let's give it another go."

During the next ten minutes, Cedric managed to pull off twenty-five sit-ups instead of his previous fifteen. Progress, though he still wished he could do more.

"It is better to go slowly and not hurt yourself," Angel advised when Cedric expressed his desire to him. "Besides, once we switch partners, you will then do pushups, and those can be just as daunting. So do not overdo it."

He nodded. "Perhaps you're right…"

* * *

Cedric and Angel soon switched (as did James and Desmond), and they were able to practice their own set of sit-ups. While James pulled off 110, Angel managed just around seventy, all in ten minutes. Of course, James was moving much quicker due to his own knight training, and Angel wasn't really used to that sort of workout. Still, they did well in their own regards.

When time came to practice pushups, Angel partnered up with Desmond while James reunited with Cedric.

"You want to go first?" James asked with a grin as he pushed his sleeves up, snickering as Cedric folded his arms and offered him a pointed stare. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"

"As tempting as it is to get it out of the way…" He rubbed his side and abdomen. "I'd rather sit the first round out so I can stave off some of these aches."

"Oh, that's totally normal, actually." James lowered to the ground, dropping into a pushup position. "If you're hurting a bit, it means your muscles are adjusting to the new exercises. It'll become better as we practice the next few weeks. Before long, it'll feel like nothing and be totally normal for you."

"I'm not going to get my hopes up, but I appreciate your enthusiasm, James." Cedric sighed and sat down next to the prince. "Shall I count?"

The blonde nodded. "Go for it. We'll do two-minute pushup sets a piece. Sound good?"

"Do I have a choice?"

He grinned. "Start counting."

* * *

As James proceeded with his pushups and Cedric counted, Angel and Desmond were doing much the same on the other side of the field. Meanwhile, Sofia sat aside with Nana in her lap and Tanya leaning forward in anticipation a few bleacher seats down.

"Do you think we will be able to help in some way, Sofia?" Tanya asked eagerly. She really wanted to show Cedric some moves to help him out, but she also didn't want to overwhelm him on the first day of training.

"I'm sure we will, Tanya," Sofia answered with a smile. "But…maybe not today. Day one will probably be a little slow to get a schedule set. Maybe in a few days, we can step in."

"Hmm. Perhaps this is for the best." She nodded to herself before transforming back into her child form, pouting a bit at not getting to help Cedric out just yet.

The princess sighed before giggling quietly to herself. Tanya so wanted to help, and she could tell that it was difficult for her to hold back. Given her abilities, there were so many things the guys could stand to learn from the white-haired girl, but she also knew that overloading them with too much too soon would be a bad idea. It would take time to build up to the level where Tanya currently resided.

Nana yawned before leaning against Sofia's arms, falling asleep. She'd been watching her Papa exercising the last half hour (or maybe more), and just seeing all the things he had to do was exhausting to her.

"Strawbaby down for the count," Sofia laughed, leaning down and kissing her little girl's forehead. "Sleep well, Nana."

* * *

"Okay, Cedric, your turn," James indicated as he hopped to his feet, clearly feeling invigorated. He always seemed to be full of energy after a good workout.

"Yay," the sorcerer quipped sarcastically, assuming the same position James had. "Uh, J-James… Am I supposed to feel…wobbly?"

"Well, not really, but when's the last time you did a pushup?"

Cedric looked up at him sardonically. "Oh, about a hundred years ago…"

"Heh." The prince lowered next to him, repositioning his arms and then straightening his legs. "Try that. You were all out of sorts. No wonder you felt off."

"Well, it's marginally better, but there's still the whole aspect of ascending and descending in this position, and I'm not really sure how my body will like that."

James snickered. "Only one way to find out. Let's go! One…"

Desmond sighed and sat up in his spot as Angel lowered next to him. "Wow… I don't think I've ever exercised this much. I wasn't big on it when I was in school. Can't say I'm big on it now either, to be honest."

"I was always active," Angel admitted. "My little brother and I often played sports in our tribe, and we were always exploring on our own adventures. It is natural for me. Perhaps these practices will be beneficial for all of us." He nodded toward Cedric, who was slowly but surely doing a few pushups. "Especially for Cedric."

"Yeah. He'll get it though."

* * *

While Cedric was doing his second set of pushups, Nana sat up and sleepily rubbed her eyes. She was still in Sofia's arms, though seeing her Papa on the field, she lit up. Without so much as a warning of any sort, she darted from one guardian's hold and rushed straight to her other guardian.

"Nana, come back!" Sofia called, quickly jumping up and hurrying down the bleachers, Tanya following closely behind her. Once she made it to the field, she paused, the white-haired girl next to her, and started laughing.

Nana had climbed onto Cedric's back as he was doing his most recent pushup and was doing her best to hug him, but not quite succeeding.

"Aw, Nana," Tanya giggled. "You are such a sweet little one."

Cedric, surprised by the intrusion, yelped and fell to the grass in an unceremonious fashion. He sighed before chuckling as Nana crawled along his back and up to his head, peeping over and smiling at him. "Hello, my darling." He slowly sat up, pulling her into his arms. "Trying to help, were you?"

She nodded vigorously, a serious look on her face as she mimicked showing off her non-existent muscles. She poked her bottom lip out as she noticed the lack of strength in her wiry frame and grinned sheepishly at her Papa.

The sorcerer laughed and hugged her before looking up to see Sofia and Tanya there. "Dare I ask how I did? Or how any of us did, for that matter?"

Sofia smiled playfully. "Well, it's… You're all only going to get better. We'll put it that way."

"Ah, I see. And I take it you, with your Protector skills, and Tanya, with her own skills, will both help me improve then?"

"Certainly, Papa," Tanya enthused with a beaming smile. "I cannot wait to show you some of my techniques. You shall outwit any opposer, on the field or even in battle!" In a brief demonstration, she showed off some of her moves from when she first met them. "And you shall be victorious!"

"Let's hope so," James said in amusement as he and the other two walked over to meet with the little family. "Dad has gone on and on about winning that trophy, and now _I_ kinda want to win it myself. I'm not _too _competitive—"

Sofia coughed sarcastically as she glared playfully at her brother, who grinned. "Right, James. We _so _believe you…"

Angel glanced up as a slow rumble of thunder resounded across the sky. "I believe that is our warning to return to the castle. Perhaps tomorrow will be a better day, and we can get in more training."

"And can we maybe practice some of the games from the Royal Rumble too?" Desmond wondered.

James nodded. "Sure thing. Still gotta warm up though, so be ready."

Sofia glanced toward Cedric, who shakily stood to his feet. She wrapped one arm around him and smiled up at him. "You okay?"

"Define 'okay,'" he remarked in a light jest as he smiled. "I'm fine… I think."

"Let me take you back to your tower. Tanya." She looked toward the white-haired girl. "Can you take Nana and go hang out with Calista for a while? And maybe get you guys something to eat while you're at it."

Tanya extended her arms to Nana, who slid into her sister's grasp from Cedric's hold. "Yes, Mama." She smiled up at Cedric. "You did well today, Papa."

Somehow, hearing that from Tanya meant more than he realized it would, and Cedric laughed lightly. "Thank you, Tanya…"

* * *

Sofia opened the door to the tower and led Cedric, still wobbly from his first day of training, inside, before shutting the door behind them. "I have something to show you." She clapped twice, and the bottom section of the tower illuminated well enough to demonstrate something new just off to the side of the spiral staircase.

Cedric's eyes widened at what he saw. "Is that…a hot spring? Inside my tower?"

Indeed, there was a rounded off area filled with hot (or at least _very_ warm) water, as evidenced by the quiet bubbling and steam rising from within.

Sofia nodded. "Yeah. I remembered a spell I saw in one of your books a while ago, and I decided to try it out."

"When did you even do that?"

"While you guys were in the middle of your training, I came back for a snack for the girls and me and decided to fix this up for you." She grinned.

He glanced toward her, raising an eyebrow at her words. "And…what exactly were you wanting to remember _that _sort of spell for, my dear?"

Hearing the way he'd asked that, she blushed a bit. "Well… Sometimes when _I'm _done training, it's nice to get a hot bath. But I know hot _springs _have healing properties, and since I'm sure you're pretty achy after all the workouts today…" She shrugged. "I figured it would be nice for you to be able to use it if you want to after your training."

Cedric chuckled, wrapping one arm around her. "Always thoughtful, my dear…"

She smiled up at him. "I try." She gestured toward the spring. "Want to try it out?"

He nodded as he released her and walked over to the water, peering down at it. "It's so clear too… That was quite the spell you found." He sat down on the cobblestone floor, removed his shoes and socks, and hesitantly slipped his feet into the water, surprised to realize it was pleasantly warm and deeper than it appeared. He rolled each pant leg up to his knees as he sighed in relaxation.

Sofia giggled and took off her socks and boots before sitting next to him, lowering her own feet into the water. "Ohh, that's nice… And I wasn't even the one training today." She nudged him playfully. "You did a great job for your first day, by the way. I was proud of you doing all those pushups. And then Nana decided to crawl onto your back, and…" She laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"For such a tiny girl, she sure did knock me down." He shrugged. "Or maybe I was just tired."

"Maybe…" She sighed. "I think I'll leave you to your hot bath. I need to go get the girls from Calista. I promised them a bedtime story tonight, so…"

"Sofia…" He took her hand before she could move, and he then placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He chuckled as she flushed a bit. "Thank you for such a considerate gift. Even if it _is _in the bottom of my tower."

She grinned. "No problem. Besides, after all the training you're going to be doing, I have a feeling you'll make good use of it just about every night."

"Oh, absolutely." He sighed heavily, releasing her hand and gently massaging his abdomen, a look of pain crossing his features.

Sofia's amused expression melted into one of concern. "Are you all right?"

"Hmm?" Cedric looked toward her, shaking his head. "Oh, I'm fine. Just a bit sore." He shrugged. "The price you pay for 'getting in shape' in order to settle a score and do what's best for the kingdom, right?"

She nodded quietly before reaching for her discarded boots, withdrawing her wand from within one of them.

He laughed. "Clever storage for your wand."

The princess smiled and shrugged. "I make use of what I've got. Hold still." She took his hand again with her free one and waved the wand around them. "_Aqua vestis._"

With a swirl of magic covering them then vanishing, the partners were now left in simple swimming attire. Cedric now wore a loose off-white shirt that was probably a size or two too big for him and some matching shorts. Sofia wore a loose white top and a pair of matching shorts as well. Their clothing was light enough for the water and modest enough to make them both comfortable.

"What's all this?" Cedric asked in surprise.

Sofia grinned. "You're not the only one who could use a hot spring." Without saying anything else, she pushed him into the water, causing him to sputter as he broke the surface.

"Oh, think that's funny, do you?" He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the water next to him. He chuckled as she surfaced, her braided updo nearly coming undone from the sheer weight of the water. "Before you retaliate, I'd like to remind you that you started this."

"I know." She smiled softly as she rested up against the 'wall' of the spring, sighing in relaxation as the bubbles gently massaged her skin, and the warmth embraced her in its own way.

Cedric watched her for a few moments before copying her actions, allowing himself to finally unwind and relax. A few moments of silence passed before he finally said, "Sofia…"

"Hmm?"

"Why…?" He looked over at her as she opened her eyes and nodded for him to continue his question. "Why did…you stay?"

She smiled, gently grasping his arm and leaning her head against his shoulder. "Because I wanted to."

"O-Oh…"

"And because _you_ wanted me to." She laughed softly as he grinned sheepishly.

"I suppose… I can't deny that. Given the strenuous events of the day, it's quite nice just to have this one quiet moment…" He shifted a bit, holding out his arms as she took advantage of the change and hugged him. "With you."

"Mm-hmm."

"Although…what about the girls?"

She smiled, glancing up at him. "I think Calista can handle them for a little while longer. Ten more minutes?"

He chuckled and nodded as she rested her head against his chest. "Ten more minutes…"

And that ten minutes was their favorite part of the day: the quiet, the warmth, the togetherness… Everything they needed after all the events they'd experienced.

And it was wonderful.

* * *

The next few weeks of training slowly escalated in both skill level and speed. While the daily exercises of sit-ups and pushups remained, they incorporated other techniques such as sparring, weightlifting, boulder tossing, racing, jump-roping, and several other workout methods.

Sofia and Tanya both got turns training the guys in their own skills. The princess taught them all some quick moves that had gotten her out of plenty of scrapes on Protector missions, including dodging enemies and effective concentration techniques. Angel was unsurprisingly good at these, and James was far too easily distracted to be overly successful.

Tanya trained specifically with Cedric toward the end of the first week, not only showing off some of her methods but also teaching him some as well. Though he would never be as physically strong as she was in her adult form, he was able to pick up on some of her agility approaches and could even mimic her movements every now and then. She also showed him how to concentrate and clear his mind, even in the most intense situations. In addition to all those things, working together with his adoptive daughter was unique bonding time that he wouldn't trade for the world.

As Desmond had requested, by the second week, they'd started rehearsing actual games. They tossed horseshoes, played Triplenet, practiced tug-of-war, swam a bit in the water (though Cedric had to use a spell to keep them warm, since it was still late February at that point), tried out Bewitched Bowling (which James won nearly every time), did racing and jumping practices, and lastly exercised their brains with numerous riddles (which Cedric and Desmond dominated, naturally).

Endurance was one thing everyone was concerned with. Could they continue what they'd started? Would they be successful? Even Roland joined in training every now and then when he had free time, and he was a great asset to the team. He was very agile and knowledgeable of all the games (naturally).

While their physical appearances hadn't changed too drastically, all of the guys could definitely tell a difference in their own bodies. They were all a bit faster and nimbler. Cedric even discovered that his normally sinewy frame was a bit leaner and even more muscular than before—not enough to cause a stir, but enough for him to take notice.

* * *

On the last day of practice, which was the Saturday before the Carpus team was due to arrive, they finished their training with absolute confidence that they would succeed in their goal of winning the Royal Rumble.

"So, here's the plan," James told the others as they were gathered on the field. "Tomorrow, the Carpus group is supposed to be coming to stay at the castle. And last I heard, Sir Finlay and his family, Greylock and his daughter, Bonvis and his…whatever they are, Dante and his family, and Prince Daniel will be arriving to stay too. At least…" He laughed. "I hope that's right. I tried to remember everything Violet told me this morning, though I might have missed something." He folded his arms. "We'll spend the day getting to know each other and all that good stuff, and the games will officially start on Monday. Any questions?"

"Is it too late to withdraw?" Cedric joked, smirking as Sofia nudged him.

The Enchancian prince grinned. "Just a bit."

"It'll be fine, you guys," Desmond told the others. "I'm not the biggest fan of stuff like this either, but it's been really fun getting to train for it. A bonding activity, for one, and a practice of camaraderie amongst friends."

"I only hope the rest of our teammates are prepared," Angel mentioned quietly, "given that they were unable to train with us."

"We'll just have to keep our fingers crossed," James responded. "But I think we've got a good team. I really do." He grinned. "So… This is it."

Sofia held out her hand. "Team Enchancia on three?"

The others nodded and placed their hands on top of hers, Nana's resting on the very top as she grinned.

"Team Enchancia!"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: We Meet Again


	3. We Meet Again

Royal Rumble

Summary: Enchancia is hosting a competition called the Royal Rumble between their kingdom (as well as a few visiting members) and another kingdom called Carpus. However, what starts off as friendly rivalry quickly descends into madness as members from the opposing team start causing unnecessary drama and chaos. (Collab with MarionetteJ2X)

Disclaimer: Oh, boy… lol. I own the following: Corban, Alamea, Sir Finlay, Gabriella, Sapphire, Davina, Zinnia, Angel, Corban's new puppy named Ollie, and (if she shows up) Nina. All other OCs (especially Nana and Tanya) and the games belong to MarionetteJ2X (except a few that were from the show), and everything else is Craig Gerber's. Phew. Haha.

A/N: Oh, you guys… Just you wait. A LOT of things will be happening in this chapter, and I'm so excited about each and every single thing. 😊 Plus, you'll meet some new characters, revisit with older OCs, and see a nice little set-up to the rest of the story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: We Meet Again

* * *

Roland had barely gotten seated on his throne the next day before Violet stepped before him with a rather hefty scroll (longer than usual). He blinked in surprise as the dark-haired woman allowed the scroll to fall nearly to the floor. "Um, Violet… Should I be concerned? I thought we had cleared my schedule for the Royal Rumble this week."

"We did, Your Majesty," she responded with a bit of a sarcastic undertone and a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. "_This_…is the list of people coming to stay at the castle for the games. Some of whom have already arrived…" She gestured toward the door, where several people entered into the throne room.

"Oh, wow…" He cleared his throat. "Very well. Let's begin then!" He smiled enthusiastically, even as Miranda and Corban snickered next to him.

Violet nodded and stood aside. "Presenting your Team Enchancia visitors and their families…"

The stewardess read off the list one by one, introducing the following people: Sir Finlay, Gabriella, Sapphire, and Davina; Dante, Princess Seraphina, and Isadora (Issy); Bonvis, Yohanna, and Vibbi; Prince Daniel; and Greylock and Zinnia.

Seeing the former royal sorcerer alone, Roland frowned curiously. "Greylock, Princess Ivy isn't with you?"

"Afraid not, Your Majesty," he responded with a shrug. "She got sick last night, and while I insisted on staying to help her, Miss Nettle assured me that she'd take care of her while I'm gone." He glanced down at Zinnia, who was holding his hand and smiling up at him. He returned the smile before looking back at the king. "It might be for the best that we're here… I wouldn't want Zinnia contracting any illnesses."

"I see." Roland returned his attention to Violet. "And you said there are no other visitors so far, right?"

"Not yet, King Roland. I believe I heard that the Carpus Royal Schooner is a bit late due to some bad weather last night, so it might be a little while before they get here." She rolled up the scroll. "I'll just get back to work then, at least until the others arrive."

"Just a moment, Violet." The king grinned pleasantly as she looked at him. "I have a favor to ask for the upcoming games… You know, the last time we had the Royal Rumble, Baileywick did the announcements for the Enchancian team. And since you basically took his position…"

She blinked. "You want _me _to announce the games?" A frown formed on her features. "But Your Majesty, there's so much work to be done. I couldn't possibly run the castle and do the games at the same time."

"Of course not! The castle crew will be fine. I'm calling in Cladilla Clingfelt."

The very name sent chills down the former maid's spine. "Not Cladilla, Your Majesty…"

"Who's Cladilla?" Miranda wondered.

Roland smirked. "When I was younger, if—on the rare occasion—Baileywick ever got sick, my father would call in Cladilla Clingfelt. She's rumored to be in her early hundreds, but she's as spritely as ever. Allegedly, she had a little too much to drink at a certain Fountain of Youth, though it mostly only appealed to her longevity and not exactly to her looks… Though she does look far younger than the centennial she likely is."

"She's also one of the meanest people I've ever met, sire," Violet argued lightly. "She made Marcie cry when she told her that her folding skills were worse than a toddler's; she then proceeded to tell her that she had 'donkey knees.'" She frowned, folding her arms. "We still have no idea what that means, but that ridiculous nickname stuck with her for the first few years she worked here until Mr. Baileywick put the taunting fools in their place."

"It'll be fine, Violet. I'll talk to her."

She sighed. "Couldn't we just…let Mr. Baileywick take back temporary control of the castle? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"He'll be working with you, actually," the king explained. "Sort of like a mentor and a successor… Well, I suppose you're both familiar with that situation." He chuckled.

"Oh..." She nodded hesitantly. "Very well. I just hope I don't return to a bunch of emotionally bruised staff members at the end of the week."

"If she's _that _bad, I'm with Violet," Miranda added.

Roland smiled in a placating manner. "It'll be fine, Miranda. I'll set some guidelines for dear old Cladilla."

Violet smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, King Roland." She turned to the visitors. "Beggin' your pardon, your majesties, ladies, and gentlemen… If you'll just follow me, I'll get the lot of ya to your rooms. Come along, then."

Everyone visiting from a different realm or kingdom followed the stewardess, piling into the corridor outside the throne room.

Roland sighed as he turned to his wife. "I sure hope we have enough rooms…"

Miranda laughed. "Relax, Rollie… There aren't _that_ many people staying here—at least, not as many as there could be. Need I remind you that we've housed all of Dunwiddie before?"

"Hmm, yes… For far less entertaining reasons, I might add." He laughed lightly as she nodded. "This will be fine. It will." He frowned as he tapped the arm of his throne. "After fifty years of letting the Magnificent Trophy of Excellence slip through our fingers, it has to be…"

The queen reached out and took her husband's hand, giving him an encouraging smile. "Things will be all right, Roland."

Seeing his son also nodding from his position on Miranda's lap, Roland chuckled. "I hope so, Miranda… I do."

* * *

Sofia, Cedric, and the girls had just descended from the stairs as the visitors were exiting the throne room, and the look of surprise on their faces was rather priceless.

"Oh, my gosh!" Sofia laughed, capturing the attention of the others. "You guys! You're all here!" She first ran and hugged Dante, who happily returned her hug. "Ah, one of my favorite royal sorcerers." She grinned as she nodded toward Cedric, Greylock, and Sir Finlay, all of whom smiled in amusement, before returning her attention to her friend. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Sofia," he laughed. Dante hadn't really changed much over the years, nor since a year or so prior when Cedric last saw him. His black hair was styled into its typical ponytail, sweeping below the belt that held his gold and navy tunic in place over his dark pants. He was a bit leaner and older now, of course, though he still had that air of innocence about him that made him Dante. "And you remember Sera and Issy?"

The princess nodded as she looked toward the blonde princess, who still looked the same as she remembered from all those years ago (long wavy blonde hair, fair features, kind eyes, and a rather simple white dress that she was famous for in her own kingdom). "It's good to see you again, Princess Seraphina." Her eyes then settled on the little girl next to her, and she grinned as she knelt to the somewhat shy girl. "You're Issy, aren't you?"

The dark-haired girl, whose curls lay heavily around her shoulders, blinked up at the other princess. The little girl wore a simple blue dress with white stars embroidered into the skirt portion. Her little black shoes also had some white star patterns, matching the ensemble. "I am," she responded quietly.

"How old are you now?"

Isadora smiled. "Five."

"Whoa." Sofia looked up at the girl's parents. "Five? Already?"

Seraphina giggled. "I know. It's hard to believe. I now know what my mother meant when she said she used to plead with time to slow down. It doesn't seem like we really have enough of it."

"Tell me about it." She looked around at the others, hugging anyone who seemed to be receptive to one and just smiling at the others. "It's so good to see you guys… Oh, let me introduce you to someone." She turned and walked over to Cedric, pulling Nana down from his shoulder and turning her toward the crowd, the girl's large green eyes blinking curiously at the those before her. "This is Nana. And this…" She gestured toward Tanya, who was standing directly by Cedric's side. "…is Tanya."

"_Your _children?" Prince Daniel asked in surprise.

Sofia smiled at his shocked expression. "Well, sort of… Cedric and I adopted them due to…um, well…"

"Less than satisfactory circumstances," Cedric finished, saving his partner from having to go into the gritty details since the girls were in the room. "And they've been such a wonderful addition to the family." He smiled down at Tanya, who returned the gesture before leaning lightly against him, her hands holding onto the fabric of his robe. He could tell that, like him, she wasn't a big fan of crowds (regardless of who was gathered, though she obviously didn't know any of these people yet).

"I see…" Prince Daniel chuckled. "They're adorable children."

Nana grinned appreciatively from her place in Sofia's arms while Tanya smiled shyly but didn't move from Cedric's side.

"We think so too," Cedric concluded with a nod toward the prince. He hadn't always liked Daniel much in the past, though they'd parted on good terms the last time they saw each other several years ago. At this point, he could tell they'd _both _matured in many ways, and for that, he was grateful.

Violet stepped forward from the group and smiled toward the Enchancians. "If it's all right with you, Princess Sofia, I told our visitors that I'd show them to their rooms. I'm sure they could do with a little rest and relaxation, especially the little ones."

Sofia nodded. "Of course, Violet. Thank you." She felt Nana struggling in her arms, and when she glanced to the side, she saw why. "Aw." She set her little girl onto the floor, watching her rush over to Davina, practically plowing her over with a hug. "I should have known."

Sir Finlay laughed. "It's always a delight to see our little ones getting along so well."

"Well, they _did _sort of save the world together, Finny," Gabriella remarked in her usual sarcastic tone, though she said it with an air of modest pride. How could she _not_ be proud? Davina, _their _daughter, had aided in defeating Malum In Se. Defeating the _Never Realm_ that had caused them all so much trouble and despair. Not many mothers could say that, and she was thrilled to be one of them.

While Violet led the visitors to their rooms, Nana tagging along with Davina (with Sir Finlay's and Gabriella's permission, of course), Cedric, Sofia, and Tanya headed toward the throne room.

"Papa, can I go to the tower?" Tanya asked as they stopped near the door. "I left my book there last night, and I was just getting to the good part."

Cedric chuckled softly. "_And _you'd rather be in a quiet place since there are far more people here now." Seeing her shy grin and nod, he shrugged. "It's all right with me. If you see Wormy, tell him it will be a while before we get back."

"All right." She waved at them before turning and leaving.

"Yep, she's definitely _your _daughter," Sofia teased, playfully nudging him.

He smirked in her direction. "So, she takes after me, and Nana takes after you. Especially that 'look' she's been giving people lately."

The princess scoffed. "I didn't teach her that. Maybe she just gets annoyed with stupidity as much as I do."

Cedric snickered as the guards opened the throne room doors, ushering them inside. "That makes two of us…"

"Ah, Cedric!" Roland grinned as he stood up from his throne. "I was hoping I'd see you before the other team gets here. I have a favor to ask."

"Please, King Roland, no more workouts," Cedric requested, practically moving a bit behind Sofia, much to the princess's amusement. "I'm lucky I'm even walking after yesterday's practice…"

"Well, it wasn't about a workout, actually…" The king laughed as his friend sighed in relief. "I was actually going to ask if you could think of a potential 'magical creature' for the bonus round of the games." He folded his arms. "If you remember last time, we had a gnome playing for our team, and… Well…"

Sofia blinked. "What happened?"

"The gnome had an 'accident' and ran to hide in the castle," the sorcerer informed her, sighing as she giggled. "I tried to tell your father that gnomes are a bad idea for something like this."

"I know," Roland acknowledged. "Which is why I'm asking your opinion this time."

"Oh." He nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, sire. Um…" He shrugged. "Well… I'm afraid we don't quite have magical _creatures _around… But we do have a magical _being _who would likely be a great asset to the team.'

Sofia blinked as he turned to her expectantly. "Do you mean Tanya?" Seeing him nod, she frowned thoughtfully, propping her chin in her hand. "I don't know, Cedric… Tanya is even more of an introvert than _you_ are."

"I'm sure all will be well. She doesn't have to participate in all the games anyway… Just one. And I'll definitely have to offer her something generous as a reward." He laughed as Roland smirked. "Sofia's right, after all. As little of a people person as I am, Tanya is even less of one."

"Must run in the family," Miranda joked.

Sofia grinned. "That's what _I _said!"

"I'll talk to her tonight, King Roland, after we're finished with the day's events."

Roland nodded once. "Thank you, Cedric."

* * *

Once the Enchancian team members had gotten settled in, they were permitted to enjoy themselves and occupy their time as they saw fit. They were all still waiting on the opposing team to arrive, so they did have some extra time on their hands.

It was around 1:30, after lunch, when the other team finally arrived. While the feeling of anticipation was finally over, a sense of rivalry hung in the air as the visiting men from the Kingdom of Carpus entered the throne room.

Violet instantly felt uncomfortable because of all the eyes on her, even as they were gathered together, awaiting the opportunity to announce their arrival to the king. One person in particular who made her uneasy was a rather tall, slender man with light brown hair and playful blue eyes. He dressed almost identically to Baileywick, minus the spectacles, of course. He also seemed to be in his thirties or forties, though it was hard to tell. According to a very brief conversation with him, his name was Brandon, and he was the royal steward of Carpus.

Either way, the flirtatious looks he continued sending her made her want to run straight back to work, avoiding any unnecessary extra attention. But she couldn't. It was her job to announce the team members and other participants, and that was a job she intended to see through to the end.

"Your Majesties," the stewardess began as she unrolled the previous scroll, adjusting it to find the correct spot on the list. She felt a small poke against her lower back through her uniform, and when she turned, she saw Brandon grinning at her. Deciding to prevent that from happening again, she glared at him before walking closer to the king and queen, instead turning to face the group.

Brandon sighed disappointedly before smirking and folding his arms. "Hard to get, Porter," he murmured to a boy—probably sixteen or so—who was clearly his protégé, as evidenced by the younger guy's similar style of dress. "Get yourself a girl who isn't easily impressed. It makes things more interesting."

Porter, a blonde-haired teen in a uniform matching his mentor's, rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "If you say so, Master Brandon."

Violet cleared her throat, preparing to read from her list. She looked up as she heard the door to the room shut, and Baileywick walk inside, his presence regal and calm as ever. She smiled in relief; just seeing her dear friend there was all she needed to carry on. "King Roland and Queen Miranda, may I present the visitors from the Kingdom of Carpus? His Majesty King Hayden; his brother-in-law Prince Kabir; his dear friend and fellow royal King Haegan; his royal steward Brandon and steward protégé Porter; his royal sorcerer Zeke; his royal shaman Nakamo; and his guards, including Captain Thiago, Private Rodney, Private Benson, Private Idris, and Private Omari." She sighed in relief after getting through the list, but she heard someone in the group clear his throat, and looking up, she saw a tall, muscular…fairy? "Oh, and, uh… Cookie, the Fairy of the Favored, King Hayden's choice of magical creature or being for the…the games." She'd never seen such a large fairy before, so just the sight of him threw her off a bit. She rolled up the scroll, hoping to move things along so that she could return to work.

King Hayden appeared to be around the same age as Roland. He was fair skinned but possessed at least a touch of a tan that likely came and went throughout the year. His dark blonde hair resembled James's favored style, and he also possessed a matching goatee. His eyes were clear blue with a tinge of mirth shining through each time he smiled. He wore a simple green and gold tunic with white long sleeves and gold cuffs, black pants, and heavy black boots.

Prince Kabir, King Hayden's brother-in-law, was a dark-skinned man with deep brown eyes and a cream-colored turban wrapped around his head. His outfit consisted of a black three-quarter length sleeved kurta, which contained a cream-colored deep "v" collar from his neck to his abdomen. His pants matched his turban, while his simple flats matched his kurta. His expression was a bit more serious than the king of Carpus, though he did appear to be kind.

The second king, King Haegan, definitely appeared to be the stand-out of the group. With his strikingly messy short red hair and beard with mustache against his lightly sun-kissed skin, his dancing green eyes, and his vibrant gold tunic and black pants with matching boots, he didn't quite match the same aesthetic as the others. Then again, given that he ruled a different kingdom, it was highly likely that their style of dress was different there. Either way, just judging from his demeanor, he seemed like a relatively outgoing and likable person.

The steward from Carpus, Brandon, again had short light brown hair and blue eyes. He was slim yet muscular at the same time, even hidden in his work clothing. While Baileywick favored his black and lavender outfit, Brandon seemed to prefer gray (his coat with tails), black (his pants and shoes, as well as his tie around his collar), and light blue (his undershirt). A sly smile remained on his features, even though no one appeared to be talking to him, although his eyes hadn't left Violet since the moment he'd seen her.

Porter, Brandon's blonde-haired and green-eyed protégé, wore the exact same style of outfit, though he was probably at least ten inches shorter than his master. He appeared to be in his mid to late teens, especially regarding his youthful complexion and demeanor. Every time he began to slouch a bit from standing so long, Brandon would nudge him, making him straighten up again.

Zeke the Zealous, the royal sorcerer of Carpus, was about Cedric's height, and he was also around his age. That was about where the similarities stopped. His eyes were a lighter brown than Cedric's, and his light reddish-brown hair was held back in a short low ponytail. His chin was lightly coated in a short and well-kept goatee. He didn't wear gloves like Cedric, preferring instead to have his hands uncovered. His navy-blue robe was tied in a form-fitting manner, covering the brown collared shirt and cream-colored cravat beneath. His dark shoes peeped from beneath the robe every now and then as he shifted back and forth.

The royal shaman Nakamo stood farthest from the group. He clearly possessed indigenous roots with his appearance and style (similar to Angel, but undoubtedly from a different tribe). A strip of red paint extended from one side of his head to the other, even over his dark brown eyes. His midnight-black hair swept down to his knees, a few locks loose about his face. He was dark-complexioned and clearly quite strong, as evidenced by his physique demonstrated due to lack of a shirt. He did, however, wear a long brown and white cloak that was fastened around his chest with a leather band and feathers hanging from it. He wore dark pants with fringes swaying from the sides, and brown moccasins. He possessed a calm demeanor, not saying much as he stood near the back and watched the others.

The remaining members of the team were the guards. Captain Thiago was an older gentleman with shoulder length white hair and a frosty beard and mustache. He had olive skin and soft blue eyes. He stood out from the other guards with his maroon and white-trimmed vest and coat over a sharp white collard shirt and maroon tie. He possessed a few medallions hanging from his coat as well. He wore military black pants and boots. Like Nakamo and Kabir, he seemed a bit quieter and more serious than the others.

Captain Thiago's royal guard members were all wearing the same outfit: black pants and knee-length boots, a white collared shirt underneath some gray chainmail, and a maroon vest-like tunic that spanned down to their knees, fastened together with two gold latches. Rodney was lighter skinned than the others and had short black hair and a neatly trimmed mustache and beard, along with brown eyes. Benson was tanned with shoulder length dark brown hair tied back into a half-up style. Like Rodney, he also had a similar type of facial hair, but he had blue eyes. Idris and Omari were both dark skinned men, though Idris had green eyes and short black hair, and Omari had brown eyes and braided black hair that spanned down his back. Both had minimal facial hair.

"It is wonderful to have you all here," Roland told them with a warm smile. "We have your rooms prepared, and I'm sure your luggage is already delivered as well. We'll have supper in a few hours at 7:00 PM, so feel free to enjoy yourselves until then."

"I know _I_ will," Brandon muttered to Porter, who made a face as his master winked at Violet.

Violet grimaced at the action and turned to Baileywick, who clearly looked annoyed; she knew he'd likely seen the way he was looking at her, as though she were a tasty snack, and didn't approve. "Let's go, Mr. Baileywick…" She walked over to him.

Baileywick wrapped one arm around her and began leading her away. "Gladly."

* * *

While the others were elsewhere, Zeke had taken Roland up on his offer to enjoy himself. Walking around the grand castle was enjoyable enough, but when his eyes landed on a particular princess who was talking to one of her guards, he smirked.

Sofia laughed and bid the guard goodbye for the time being before turning, nearly running into the other royal sorcerer. She gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Zeke smiled at her comment before shaking his head. "You're perfectly fine, _mademoiselle_." He'd been brushing up on his language studies since touring other countries, and that particular title seemed to charm many women. Evidently, Sofia hadn't gotten the message, because she blinked at his strange response. "Er… That is…" He cleared his throat before straightening his robe. "My name is Zeke the Zealous from Carpus. I take it you're from Enchancia." He smirked, folding his arms. "You're probably nothing like the snooty family that lives here though."

She frowned at him. "Actually, that 'snooty family' you're talking about _is _my family. I'm Princess Sofia."

His eyes widened, and he desperately tried to backpedal. "O-Oh, I'm so sorry, Princess Sofia…" He laughed sheepishly as she glared quietly at him. "I-I meant no harm. And clearly, I don't know _your _family, but… In my defense, many royal families do tend to be rather…snooty."

"Maybe get to know people first _before _you jump to conclusions or make false assumptions about us." She brushed past him. "I've got to go. Enjoy your stay." Without another word, she left.

Zeke groaned, slapping his forehead. "Great job, Zeke. Now you look like a fool and a complete jerk…" He grinned to himself. "No matter. I'll settle things with the princess, and all will be well again." His grin changed into a smirk. "After all, she's attractive and clearly intelligent. Maybe I can work this in my favor."

* * *

Later that afternoon, after all of the visitors were settled and unpacked, Cedric and Sofia were in the garden outside the castle, watching both Nana and Tanya playing together. She leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" she asked quietly, hearing a small sigh from her partner. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"

"More like… I'm ready for it to be over." He ran his hand up and down her arm, smiling as she hummed happily. "Ready to be done with training, done with games, and done with visiting people I'd rather not see."

"Zeke, I take it?" She looked at him as he nodded. "I met him earlier." She decided not to go into the details just yet, given that Cedric would likely react in a negative way (and for once, she wouldn't blame him at all). "He seemed…a little haughty, I guess."

A scoff escaped the sorcerer's lips before he could stop it. "If that's _all _he is on this trip, consider yourself lucky."

"Papa, come see!" Tanya called as she and Nana frantically waved toward him. "Nana has found a raven's nest with some eggs!"

Hearing those words, Cedric's eyes widened. "I swear, those had better not belong to Wormwood or any…_acquaintance _of his." He shook his head as Sofia laughed. "I'll be back." He stood from the bench where they were sitting and hurried over toward the girls.

Sofia sat quietly by herself for a few moments before being overwhelmed by an eerie feeling. She felt as though she were being watched, and it was unnerving. She yelped in surprise and recoiled with a sharp jolt after feeling someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning, she found herself face to face with the Carpus royal sorcerer, Zeke. She frowned. "Oh, it's you… Zeke, right?"

The brunet sorcerer laughed lightly. "I apologize for suddenly appearing and frightening you," he told her, his voice like warm honey as he smiled toward her. "I only meant to find and apologize to you for my harsh words earlier… I meant no harm. You said your name was Princess Sofia, correct?" He grinned as she nodded. "You wouldn't be the same Princess Sofia who played a role in defeating the Never Realm, would you?"

She wasn't quite sure why she was so wary of his presence. It could have been because of Cedric's previous mentioning that he was an old rival and bully of his from Hexley Hall, but there was something else off about him. "U-Um, yeah…"

"Wonderful, but why are you here all alone?" Zeke wondered, his light brown eyes twinkling a bit.

"I'm not. I'm…watching my daughters." Seeing him beginning to round the bench to approach her, she stood up and stepped aside, feeling that he was too close for comfort.

"And what are your daughters' names?" he asked smoothly, undeterred by her retreating form. He slowly pursued her, even as she moved away. "I overheard something earlier about two little girls who were adopted into the royal family, including their rather unique background… Is it true that they are products of the Never Realm, as someone mentioned?"

Sofia stopped, glaring at him, her annoyance reaching its peak with him. She wasn't sure what he'd overheard or who had mentioned it (nor _why _it would be mentioned), but she wasn't going to take someone talking negatively about her little ones. "They're not 'products.' They're people, just like you and me." His presence alone had given off a negative vibe, but his comment about her girls was the spoiled icing on the worst possible cake.

"Indeed, Princess Sofia…" His eyes darted back and forth from Sofia to the little girls down the way, both studying the bird's nest with Cedric, and then back to her again. "And I hear that _you_ are quite a fascinating…_person_."

Sofia tensed at his words, taking a step back as he slowly broached her again.

* * *

Cedric sighed as he investigated the nest, finding five eggs nestled in the center. "Oh, they're raven eggs, all right." He frowned as he heard a caw from above him, instantly recognizing the bird. "Wormy, get down here!"

Wormwood, who had been flying in the direction of the castle, changed direction and alighted onto Cedric's shoulder. He yawned. "What is it, Cedric?" he grumbled. "I was out looking for some new berries with Nina early this morning, and I'm ready for a nap…"

"What _else _have you and Nina been doing, Wormwood?"

The raven frowned. "What is your problem, Cedric?"

The sorcerer gestured toward the nest with the little raven eggs lying there. They were bluish green with little brown spots bespattered on their surface. "_Please_ tell me that I'm not about to become Grandpa Cedric…"

Wormwood balked at the idea. "I don't know what you're getting at, Cedric, but those aren't my eggs! Nor are they Nina's! We have _no _eggs!" He was instantly thankful that ravens couldn't blush. The very idea…

"Hmm." Cedric smirked. "If you say so…" He looked to his side as he felt a small hand tugging at his sleeve. He noticed both Nana and Tanya staring ahead with concerned expressions. "What is it?" He turned back, seeing the situation between Sofia and Zeke. He could feel his blood boiling as he watched the other sorcerer reach out and grasp Sofia's arm. "Girls, stay here."

* * *

Sofia gasped as she stepped backwards again, especially as Zeke grabbed her hands and smiled suavely at her.

"You're lovelier than a sunset," the sorcerer told her with a glimmer in his eyes. "Hair like spun russet silk, eyes as blue as the sea, hands as soft as the air…" He grinned as Sofia tried to remove her hands from his. "And a fire burning within that is threatening to burst free." He leaned forward, keeping one hand clasped over hers and lifting his other hand to grasp her chin, peering into her startled blue eyes, while whispering, "How about we stoke that fire?"

"Let her go, _Ezekiel_."

Zeke released Sofia upon hearing his full name spoken, but he then winced in pain as he felt a hand clasp over his shoulder, curling painfully enough to cause him to groan in agony.

Sofia managed to slip away from the Carpus sorcerer and over near Cedric, who kept a firm hold on his old rival and bully. "Cedric…"

Cedric, who still had his hand painfully "resting" on Zeke's shoulder, was forced to release his hold as the other sorcerer whirled around, though Zeke's expression seemed eerily calm. Cedric glared at him, his brown eyes nearly red as the sun's rays reflected off his irises, practically highlighting the anger he felt coursing through his veins. His glower toward the other man spoke volumes, promising painful and miserable times ahead if anything dared happen to his princess. Though his outward appearance was calm though clearly angry, his inner mind was a chaotic anticipation of revenge for his partner's discomfort. If he were to act on that anger and desire, he had no doubt that he might seriously hurt the other sorcerer. And for once, he didn't care.

Zeke finally collected himself enough to smirk at the other sorcerer, despite the shooting pain he felt in his shoulder. _'Since when is Loser Long-Legs so strong?_' he thought to himself before humming thoughtfully. "Ah, Cedric. So you're here too? That rather hurt, you know." He rubbed his shoulder as he spoke those words. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Cedric glared at him. "You're no friend of _mine_, Zeke. What were you doing to Sofia?"

"I was merely making pleasant conversation with perhaps the most amazing young lady I've ever met. A wonderful, lovely, _fascinating _princess, I might add."

"That's _my_ princess you're talking about," Cedric warned him, his eye twitching a bit after hearing the other man gush about his partner. "And as far as I'm concerned, you'll keep your hands to yourself. If I ever hear of you touching her again—with or without her permission—I will—"

"Cedric," Sofia interrupted, quickly sliding between him and Zeke, her arms spread a bit to distance them from each other. "Stop."

Tanya and Nana were watching from a distance with Wormwood settled near them. They eyed their guardian warily, especially since he appeared ready to pounce on the other sorcerer and take him down.

The princess reached forward, grasping Cedric's fisted hands, sighing softly as they relaxed at her touch. "Let it go, okay?"

The other sorcerer frowned at the tender moment between the two Enchancians before smirking. "_Yes_, Cedric," Zeke retorted. "Do let it go… I meant no harm. Besides, someone as beautiful as Princess Sofia deserves a…delicate touch…" He stepped up behind the princess, his left hand trailing up and down her arm as his right hand found itself lost in her ponytailed hair, his head resting near her shoulder and smiling wickedly toward his old classmate, who was obviously growing angrier by the second.

Sofia frowned heavily at his actions before wrenching herself from his grasp, activating her lasso from her Enchantlet, and ensnaring the Carpus sorcerer within its hold. "I've tried being patient, but enough is enough, Zeke. I don't want to be touched."

He chuckled. "Hmm, obviously, you do… Just not by _me_." His eyes darted to Cedric, who sneered at him. "But that will change before long." Using an advanced form of magic, he loosened the lasso enough to grasp her hand, gently kiss it, and say, "Farewell for now, fair princess." He released her hand and winked before quickly leaving their presence.

"Why, I ought to-!" Cedric growled in annoyance as Sofia grasped both of his arms, halting him from taking off after Zeke. "Sofia, let me go! He deserves punishment!"

"Save it for the games," she responded firmly, feeling him practically deflate in her hold. "Take out your anger and annoyance there. He's not worth getting into trouble or hurt over." She squeezed his hands gently. "Okay?"

Finally calming down, especially since Sofia had switched from holding his hands to slowly embracing him instead, he sighed and returned her hug. "Very well, my dear… I apologize for my reaction as well. I was only trying to help."

"I know," she murmured softly as she hugged him. She smiled up at him. "And I appreciate it. Really." She glanced down after feeling a tug on her skirt. "Hey, girls." She giggled as Nana quickly climbed up her side and into both of their arms, since they were still hugging. "Sorry about that." She was pretty sure they'd likely seen and heard everything, which bothered her a bit, though there hadn't necessarily been anything she could do about it.

"I hope Team Enchancia crushes Team Carpus with the force of a thousand stone guardians," Tanya murmured, a frown deep set on her features as her guardians eyed her in mild surprise. "I am sorry, but if one such as that Zeke person is on their team, they have no sympathy or lenience from me."

"I love this girl," Wormwood gushed with a proud smile. "She takes after my own wicked little heart, but in a different way."

Cedric rolled his eyes before kneeling next to Tanya. "I was going to talk to you about this earlier, but I suppose now might be best, given what just happened and how you really feel about the situation…" He gently took her hand as she gave him her full attention. "The Royal Rumble has a subset where a magical creature or being from both teams will spar against the other side, usually involving a boulder toss or something of that nature—"

"I will do it." She nodded as her guardians seemed a bit surprised by her quick response. "And I will win."

Sofia smiled as Cedric stood up again. "I love your confidence, Tanya, but please be careful when it's your turn, okay?"

"Do not worry, Mama." She smiled. "It will not be _this _Tanya who will participate in that event. I assure you."

"Oh, that's a good point," Cedric muttered. "Yes, older Tanya will definitely give the other team something to cry about." He grinned. "And if one boulder just so happens to _accidentally_ knock out or eliminate Zeke from the competition, I certainly won't be complaining."

Nana snickered as Tanya shrugged with a smirk. And try as she may, Sofia couldn't stop herself from smiling at Cedric's half joke and half wish.

* * *

That evening, Cedric and Sofia, along with the girls, met up with Greylock and the others to spend some time with them before supper began. The kids got to play with each other while the adults visited and caught up.

"How is Vibbi liking the Mystic Isles?" Sofia asked Bonvis and Yohanna as Cedric was talking to Greylock, Sir Finlay, and Gabriella. "I almost never get to see you guys when I'm on my missions, so I never get to ask."

"She fits in well," Bonvis told her. "She really adores Orion, who has apparently taken a liking to her."

"It's too adorable," Yohanna giggled. "He'll need to go on an errand, and Vibbi begs to tag along, so in order to keep her from crying, he will just scoop her into his arms and let her fly with him."

Sofia laughed. "I always knew Orion had a soft spot for little kids."

"So who's this Earl guy you mentioned again?" Dante asked Daniel as he and Seraphina stood, holding hands. "_Your_ royal sorcerer?"

"Yes," Daniel responded with a grin. "Well… He's sort of in the process of retiring. But he taught me everything I know about magic, so maybe one day, if I don't take the throne, I can become our royal sorcerer instead."

Seraphina smiled lightly. "I'm not sure that's ever been done before. But then again, our kingdom is more progressive, and we have many unique positions and relationships, so it doesn't sound too far-fetched to me. Even I, a princess, married our own royal sorcerer." She playfully winked at Dante, who blushed. "My best friend and the love of my life…"

Daniel smiled. "I feel like I've heard this story before…"

"How are you feeling?" Cedric asked Gabriella as she sighed.

"_Pregnant_," she retorted, grinning as Cedric gulped. "Calm down, Cedric. I'm not going to pulverize you or anything."

"She saves that for me at nighttime," Sir Finlay responded dryly, causing Greylock to snicker. "I'm not kidding either. I'm in the dead of sleep, and she'll violently shove me out of the bed for no reason." He eyed his wife pointedly as she smiled sheepishly. "She claims it's due to 'night terrors,' but I think a bit of it is intentional."

"Aw, Finny, I don't mean it… Maybe my subconscious is just being rude."

Greylock laughed. "It happened with Ivy too when she was pregnant with Zinnia. I think she was even meaner to me: punching me in the arm, stealing my pillows, wrapping herself in the only blanket we had during the freezing winter months, knocking me onto the cold floor… Oh, and yelling at me in her sleep. Something about an artichoke sandwich that she didn't ask for? And then she started crying." He shrugged. "Go figure…"

Cedric hummed. "Baileywick always had a theory about potassium, but I'm not sure if that applies to pregnancy."

The former Rudistanian sorcerer grinned and nudged his friend. "Well, if Sofia ever _does_ get pregnant, watch out. It's always the nice ones who end up being the meanest during those times, or so I've heard. And at that point, 'potassium' would be the _least _of your problems."

The Enchancian sorcerer scoffed. "What a detestable thing to say, Greylock. I'm quite sure, given our current lives, pregnancy is the last thing on her mind right now." He blushed at the way those words had sounded, especially when he saw the smirks from both Greylock and Gabriella. "I-In any case, we're raising Nana and Tanya, not to mention Wormwood, so another child is really the last thing on our minds. Er… And…besides… W-We aren't exactly married, so it would be highly inappropriate for such a thing to occur anyway."

Greylock grinned. "We know that, Cedric… Not sure what's taking so long."

Cedric folded his arms, looking away, the blush still evident on his face. "I-I'm not sure what you mean."

"Of course," Gabriella laughed. He'd clearly either missed or intentionally avoided the hint Greylock had thrown at him, but she'd definitely caught it.

"Daddy!" Zinnia called as she hurried over to Greylock. "Where is my doll? I want to show Issy."

"It's upstairs, Zinnia. I'll go get it." He began walking toward the stairs.

"Pay attention to where you're going, Greylock," Cedric called sarcastically. "Wouldn't want you getting lost."

The other sorcerer turned around, grinning as he walked backwards to address his friend, "Don't you worry about that, Ceddy-Weddy. I know _exactly _where I'm—ahh!" He winced as he tripped over the first step of the staircase, but the unusual pain that came with such a simple misstep was unbelievable. If he wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn he'd just…

Sofia hurried over to him, kneeling next to him as Zinnia ran after her, climbing up a few steps to sit next to her father, her hands on his arm and a look of concern on her face. "What happened?"

"I only tripped over the step, but it truly feels as though I've…broken my leg." He groaned as he reached down, hesitantly touching his right leg, which was pulsating and quite obviously broken. "H-How is that possible?"

Cedric lowered next to Sofia. "I'm going to check for a break, Greylock. But remain still." Seeing his friend nod, he pushed his robe aside and slowly slid up his pant leg, wincing at the sight before him.

The bone in his leg was clearly shifted and pushing against his skin, the likes of which had turned red and purple and was badly swollen.

"Can you heal him, Cedric?" Sofia asked quietly as Greylock was trying not to whimper in pain, so as to stay strong in front of his daughter.

"I…" Cedric turned as he felt a gentle tap on his arm. Turning, he saw Nana standing there, a knowing look on her sweet face. "Nana…"

Nana maneuvered by them and slid into Sofia's lap, her tiny hands lowering over Greylock's injury. With a quick glance in his direction, and a small smile of encouragement, she began allowing her healing powers to flow from her hands and onto his leg.

"What is she doing?" Zinnia asked.

"Healing your daddy's leg," Sofia responded with a kind smile toward the little girl.

"Ohh…"

After a few moments, Nana began yawning and released her hold on Greylock's leg, her eyelids heavy and her body slumping a bit as Sofia held her more securely.

"I'm afraid she's too weak and tired to continue, Greylock," Cedric told the other sorcerer somewhat apologetically, though he knew he wasn't about to push her to proceed, given her exhausted state.

"That's perfectly fine." Greylock tried to stand, but he found that his leg still hurt, though it didn't feel like it was broken anymore. "She probably spent so much energy healing the bone breakage that she wore herself out." He reached out to Nana, gently patting her head, eliciting a silent giggle from her. "Thank you, Nana."

Cedric used his wand to wrap Greylock's injured leg in a cast and then summon him a pair of crutches. "Here you are. Use these until your leg is healed at least."

"Thanks."

Zinnia sniffled, wiping her eyes as tears fell down her face.

"Zinnia?" Greylock frowned and reached out, brushing her arm aside and wiping her tears himself. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"If I hadn't asked you for my doll, you wouldn't have gotten hurt…" She looked up at him with watery eyes. "It's my fault you're hurt, Daddy…"

"No, no, darling. Come here." Greylock set aside his crutches and pulled his daughter into his arms, hugging her and kissing the crown of her head. "This isn't your fault at all. It was an accident."

Sofia looked around before whispering to Cedric softly enough to where only he could hear, "That I'm not so sure about…"

Cedric frowned as he glanced at her. She was right. There was something incredibly unnerving about the way this whole thing had happened. Greylock _maybe_ should have twisted his ankle or any other minor thing, but a break? There was no way that was even possible just from tripping on the stairs. Not in the manner he'd done so… Realizing something, he whispered back, "This is similar to what happened the last time we played… People were getting hurt for no reason. I'd hate to think who's next…."

She frowned.

"We're now down one guy," Dante remarked, sighing.

"I hadn't even thought about that," Daniel admitted, looking toward Cedric and Sofia as they stood up. "What do we do now?"

Before they could even respond, a guard walked over to Sofia, bowing. "Princess Sofia, you have a visitor."

"I do?" She tilted her head. "Who?"

"Actually, _Princess Nana_ has a visitor…"

Sofia smiled. The guards had taken to calling Nana and Tanya by the princess title, mainly to entertain them but also as a form of respect. After all, regardless of the situation, they technically _were_ daughters of a princess and a royal sorcerer, so…

Nana lit up as she heard her name, and her eyes widened while a smile spread across her face as Tarrant was ushered forward. She waved her hand at him.

"I'm terribly sorry for coming at such a late hour, Princess Sofia," Tarrant told her as he bowed respectfully. "Timothy is out of town on an errand for me, and I woke up from a nap after having a terrible dream about Nana, and I just…wanted to see that she was all right." He blushed as he noticed all the people surrounding him staring at him curiously. "I, um…see that she's fine, and I guess I'll just…go now."

"No, wait, Tarrant." Sofia reached out, taking his arm and smiling. "I'm glad you're here." She glanced toward Cedric and Greylock, who both nodded. "It's a long story, but…we have a favor to ask…"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Royal Rumble Day One


	4. Royal Rumble: Day One

Royal Rumble

Summary: Enchancia is hosting a competition called the Royal Rumble between their kingdom (as well as a few visiting members) and another kingdom called Carpus. However, what starts off as friendly rivalry quickly descends into madness as members from the opposing team start causing unnecessary drama and chaos. (Collab with MarionetteJ2X)

Disclaimer: Oh, boy… lol. I own the following: Corban, Alamea, Sir Finlay, Gabriella, Sapphire, Davina, Zinnia, Angel, Corban's new puppy named Ollie, and (if she shows up) Nina. All other OCs (especially Nana and Tanya) and the games belong to MarionetteJ2X (except a few that were from the show), and everything else is Craig Gerber's. Phew. Haha.

A/N: Time for the games to begin! And there are plenty of in-between scenes accompanying the games. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Royal Rumble Day One

* * *

The first night came and went, and both team members got to know each other a bit better over both supper and breakfast the next morning. As it turned out, many of them found that they had things in common.

Roland and Hayden, of course, knew each other from their younger years, when their fathers were the main opposers and they were simply participants. They both had a family of their own, though Hayden only had one son who was currently seventeen years old and preparing to study abroad. Sir Finlay and Captain Thiago discovered that they had several acquaintances in common, and their mothers evidently attended the same school as young girls. And Angel and Nakamo discovered something quite unique.

"You are from Wolf's Valley, yes?" Nakamo asked the younger Native boy after breakfast as they sat with Calista, who was rather quiet for a change.

"I am," Angel responded, his eyes widening ever so slightly. "But how do you know that?"

"It is your style of dress. I am from the Topamni Tribe." Nakamo smiled calmly as the teen's eyes lit up. "I take it you recognize the name."

"Yes," he whispered, barely able to hold back his excitement. "My… My mother's family is from the Topamni Tribe. My great-great grandmother Kimimela married into the Wolf's Valley Tribe to…unite us all."

Calista laughed. "So, does that make you guys cousins or something then?"

The shaman shrugged. "One never knows. It is possible. Perhaps we can sit down one day and trace our lineage and ancestors."

Angel nodded. "I would like that, Nakamo."

* * *

Both teams were currently dressed in different colors to signify their allegiance. The Enchancian team all wore button-up green shirts with their sleeves rolled to their elbows, black pants, and black boots. Around their heads, they wore black bands that were tied in the back. The Carpus team wore brown button-up shirts with their sleeves also rolled to their elbows, khaki-colored pants, and brown boots. The bands around their heads were off-white.

"Everyone," Baileywick called out as he and Violet stepped before the two groups, who were all assembled in one of the common rooms. "May we have your attention?" He nodded to Violet, passing the responsibility off to her now.

Violet frowned as she saw Brandon wink at her before pretending to blow her a kiss, and the scoff that left her mouth was nearly audible. She collected herself before saying, "We will gather in the courtyard for the first game: Enchanted Horseshoe Toss."

"Ah, a fun game!" Private Omari chuckled, his accent light and whimsical as he grinned. "I remember playing that with my little brothers when I was a lad."

"Bet you didn't have a record-breaking score like my cousin and me," King Haegan challenged playfully, nudging the guard. "Picture this: me and my cousin Boston, lined up against the biggest horseshoe challengers in all the realms. And every single score? _Shattered_!"

"Not that he brags about it every chance he gets," King Hayden drawled sarcastically as he smirked toward his best friend. "No chance of that."

James laughed. "We'll see how good you guys are." He playfully clapped Desmond on the shoulder, smiling apologetically as his brother-in-law nearly fell over from the unexpected action. "Des and I used to play the game a lot too."

"It's not just a _game_, Prince James," Captain Thiago informed the blonde, a mischievous look on his face. "It's a game of gentlemen."

"I didn't realize using a horse's shoe accessory and throwing it at a stick in the ground was considered a 'game of gentlemen,'" Greylock remarked, smirking as Cedric discreetly nudged him while he was standing with his leg wrapped and slightly elevated, his body propped by the crutches.

"You're not exactly from a league of gentlemen though, eh, Greylock?" Zeke challenged with a small simper, causing both Greylock and Cedric to glower at him. "Not that I recall, anyway."

"Who's married to a princess and has a lovely family, and who's still mocking people like a grade school bully?" The brunet sorcerer laughed briefly at the annoyed look on his former classmate's face. "That's what I thought."

"Save it for the field, guys," Private Benson suggested. "Save it for the field."

"Yeah," Private Rodney remarked with a grin. "That's where the talk means nothing, and the skills mean everything."

Private Idris and Prince Kabir nodded in agreement, both staying relatively quiet but smiling excitedly at the prospect of the games, nevertheless.

"Let's head out then," Roland announced as they all headed out of the castle to prepare for the very first game.

* * *

"I don't think I've played horseshoes before," Bonvis confessed to the others as they walked. The other team had split from them to get some equipment, and the Enchancians and the visiting supporters were walking to the area designated for them. "At least… I can't recall playing it."

"It's not that hard, Bonvis," Dante assured him. "You literally toss a horseshoe at a stake in the ground and try to get it to land around it. Pretty simple."

"But it definitely takes some concentration," Sir Finlay informed the other sorcerer. "One must aim and not simply throw haphazardly."

"Really?" James grinned. "That always worked for _me_." He and the others continued walking, laughing and joking around.

Sofia nearly lost her balance when she side-stepped a poorly placed stone, but Cedric swiftly caught her. She blinked up at him and laughed sheepishly. "Thanks for catching me…"

"Insert romantic yet corny joke here," Amber teased as she walked by them with Alamea in her arms. She smirked as they both blushed.

"You're welcome," Cedric settled on as he noticed that Sofia still had her hands resting against his chest, and she seemed to be staring at the fabric. "What is it?"

"I think all that practicing and training this last month has sort of… Um…" She giggled softly as he tilted his head. "You're not just thin anymore. I think there are actually some muscles with those 'skin and bones' you talked so much about."

The sorcerer felt his cheeks burning at her comment. "I, er… A-Actually, everyone has muscles already, Sofia… Some are j-just more defined than…than others…"

"Well, I think you're on your way then." She reached up and placed her hands alongside his head, smiling. "But it doesn't matter either way… No matter what you look like, you're still Cedric. And that's what matters most to me."

He felt his nervousness melting away as he smiled fondly at her. "Oh, Sofia—"

"Excuse me!" Zeke called out brashly as he shoved past them with Idris helping him carry a heavy-looking trunk. "So sorry!"

Cedric yelped as he lost his balance this time, falling down with Sofia instinctively braced in his arms. He tilted his head backwards and glared at the other royal sorcerer. "Watch where you're going next time, you inconsiderate preparatory creep!" He huffed before looking down at Sofia, who was groaning in mild pain. "Sofia, are you all right?" He sat up and helped her do so as well, then he frowned upon noticing a small cut on her leg right above her knee. "Oh, what happened?"

"I think I scraped it on a rock," she told him, wincing a bit. "I'll be fine…"

"Let me help you." Without thinking, he removed his glove and reached out, placing his hand over her wound.

Sofia blushed. She rarely went anywhere these days without either pants or tights (or longer skirts or dresses) or something covering her legs, but for the warmer weather and outdoor occasion, she'd forgone those items today and was now wearing the outfit she'd often worn to the practices over the last few weeks. And now here she sat, Cedric's warm hand on her bare leg because of an injury. She didn't know how to react to that…

Cedric allowed some of his magic to flow from his hand into Sofia's leg, smiling as the wound cleaned itself before healing up on its own. "There you are. I—" He quickly noticed her blushing face, and then he put two and two together. He gulped and removed his hand from her leg, sliding his glove back on. "O-Oh, sorry about that, Sofia… I wasn't even thinking…"

She smiled shyly at him. "It's fine, Cedric…" She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Cedric, come on!" James called from the other side of the courtyard. "Everyone's waiting on you! Hurry up!"

The sorcerer laughed sheepishly before standing and helping his partner to her feet. "I…suppose I should…"

"Just a sec." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, laughing as he hummed in content. "There. Now you look more presentable." She hugged him. "Have fun." She grinned as he returned the hug, and she tilted her head to wink up at him. "And maybe beat those guys?"

He chuckled. "Oh, there's one in particular I'm ready to beat all right." He kissed her forehead before letting her go, turning and hurrying over to the other side of the field.

"Hmm…"

Sofia turned to see Amber smiling knowingly, though she wasn't really even looking at her. She folded her arms. "What?"

The older princess shrugged. "Nothing…"

* * *

While the Enchancian supporters sat off to the side to watch their team go up against Carpus, Violet, Baileywick, Brandon, and Porter all stood before the divided teams, preparing to lay down the rules.

"All right, you lot," Violet began as she unrolled a scroll. "Here's how the game works. The typical game of horseshoe is simple enough: toss it to hopefully nestle it around the pike in the ground. This game, however, contains magical horseshoes, providing you a little more accuracy. You will each receive a horseshoe, and you have only one minute for all ten members to toss. We will do this five separate times. The team that scores the most horseshoes will win the first game."

"But there's a catch," Brandon added, folding his arms. "While the horseshoes may be magical, no magic wielder is allowed to use his own magic."

All the magic wielders grumbled at this news.

"To be fair, of course," Baileywick told them as he withdrew his pocket watch. "You have two minutes to prepare yourselves and decide in which order you would like your team to go. Starting…" He pressed down on the button on his watch. "Now."

* * *

"Poor Tarrant looks so confused," Sofia told the others as they sat aside on the grass, watching the guys getting ready for their first game. "I feel kind of bad for him."

"Yes, well, if I hadn't _mysteriously_ broken my leg, he wouldn't be in this position," Greylock mumbled with a sigh. He smiled lightly as Zinnia crawled into his lap and hugged him, and he returned the hug. "I do appreciate him stepping in with it being such a last-minute situation though."

"I think it'll be good for him," Sofia said. "He came to visit Nana, which he got to do, but he's also going to leave with new friends." She smiled thoughtfully.

"He seems nice," Yohanna told her as she held onto Vibbi, who was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"He is."

"How's your leg?" Gabriella asked Sofia with a small knowing smile, watching the princess blush a bit.

"I-It's fine…" She laughed nervously upon seeing the sorceress's smile shift to a smirk. "Cedric healed it."

"Yeah, we saw that," Amber teased with a grin. She shifted Alamea a bit as she fed her some fresh milk from a bottle. "How nice of him."

"Ceddy is always nice," Sapphire responded with a smile.

"Ceddy's the greatest!" Davina cheered, giggling as Nana clapped happily.

Nigel and Cordelia walked over to the group, sitting next to Calista and Tanya.

"I heard a bunch of little ones cheering for Cedric," Cordelia laughed, passing the others each a bag of cookies for the event. "I'm sure he'll appreciate that once the game actually begins."

Calista smiled as she opened her bag. "The girls were just saying how nice and great Uncle Ceddy is, Mum."

"Well, he has his own little fan club, doesn't he?" Nigel chuckled. "Adorable yet unexpected."

Greylock leaned toward Sofia, getting her attention. "Do you think it's strange that both of us have already had some sort of injury?" he asked the princess quietly. "Me with my broken leg, and you with your rock scrape…"

"I don't know," she told him. "I think yours was more mysterious than mine." She frowned. "If Zeke hadn't been so rude and nearly run Cedric and me over, then I wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place."

"True…"

* * *

"Time!" Baileywick called, watching as the teams ceased their practicing and got in their chosen order for the first round. He nodded toward Violet.

"Mr. Baileywick will time each round as well. Mr. Brandon—"

"Oh, just 'Brandon,' sweet lady," the Carpus steward cooed with a grin. "No need for formality."

Violet narrowed her eyes at him. "…_Mr. _Brandon will be keeping track of the scores."

Brandon pouted lightly as Porter snickered. He frowned then slapped the back of the teen's head, causing him to yelp a bit.

The order of the teams was as such. The Enchancian team had, in order, Roland, Bonvis, Tarrant, Cedric, Sir Finlay, James, Angel, Daniel, Desmond, and Dante. The Carpus team had, in order, Hayden, Captain Thiago, Omari, Rodney, Zeke, Nakamo, Haegan, Benson, Kabir, and Idris.

Once the time began, the team members all rushed to get their horseshoes tossed, several clanging around the stake (some making it, and some bouncing off) and a few (like Tarrant's and Kabir's) that went flying halfway across the courtyard. Haegan and Angel managed to strike perfect scores with their tosses, though a few others came close.

By the end of the first round, Team Carpus had six horseshoes and Team Enchancia had three.

"Let's try again," Violet told them as the teams scrambled to get into a different order. She nodded toward Baileywick. "And…go!"

* * *

Isadora frowned curiously as she sat next to Greylock, who was holding Zinnia. She looked up at Seraphina on her right. "Mommy?"

"Yes, Issy?" the blonde woman asked as she looked down at her daughter.

"I thought they said that the people were not to use magic…" She pointed toward the two groups, where a stream of magic seemed to be radiating from someone, though it wasn't clear who. "I see magic, and it's not from the horseshoes."

Greylock huffed. "Looks like someone's cheating." He rolled his eyes. "Gee, I wonder who could possibly be doing _that_." He eyed Cordelia expectantly, seeing her fold her arms.

"Unfortunately, we can't be sure," she responded in an unusually diplomatic way. "And it's hard to prove if it's not just painfully obvious."

"I'm guessing Zeke isn't above cheating," Sofia suggested, shaking her head as the other two laughed. "Yeah, I had a feeling…"

"Should we say something?" Amber wondered. "I mean, I know it's just a stupid trophy, but Daddy seemed to think it's really important…"

"Let's wait and see what happens," Gabriella suggested. "If we go running in there too soon making claims that we can't prove, we'll look like sore losers and give the other team an advantage."

"Time!" Baileywick's voice called from across the way. "That was the final round, and the winners are Team Carpus with 35 over Team Enchancia's 21."

The other team began cheering and high fiving each other, while Team Enchancia seemed disappointed.

"Too late for that," Calista sighed.

* * *

"You cheated," Cedric muttered to Zeke as the others were collecting the materials to carry back inside for the day. Seeing that he had his old rival's attention, he glared at him. "I don't know how, and I can't prove it yet, but I _know_ you cheated…"

Zeke smirked. "You'll have a hard time proving _that_ little theory, Cedric the _Suspicious_…" He laughed before brushing past him, nearly knocking him over as he caught up with his own team members. "Hey, Idris! Wait for me!"

"I'm going to knock him into the next year," Cedric snarled as Angel and Sir Finlay both tried to reason with him and calm him down. "You saw what I saw, didn't you? He definitely used illegal magic during our game."

"I did not see," Angel admitted. "I was focused on the horseshoes rather than the other team members."

"I thought I saw something," Tarrant told Cedric, garnering the sorcerer's attention, "but it could have just been the reflection of the sun off the magical horseshoes or something."

"It's not worth investigating this time," Roland told Cedric, watching as his friend folded his arms. "_This_ time. But we'll keep a better eye out tomorrow."

"Which game are we playing tomorrow, Your Majesty?" Dante asked.

"Tag-Team Triplenet. Volleyball, basically."

"I am fantastic at that game," Daniel told the others with a grin. "Let me serve, and I guarantee we'll win."

"Sounds like a plan to me," James enthused as they began walking back toward their supporters.

Desmond sat beside Amber and kissed her cheek, and he then leaned closer to her and brushed his daughter's hair as she slept.

"Daddy!" Isadora called, running to Dante and giggling as he scooped her into his arms. "We got cookies!"

"What?!" Dante gasped dramatically, causing his daughter to squeal and laugh harder. "You ate cookies without _me_?!"

While the others were talking, Cedric sat down beside Sofia, his expression focused, even as Nana crawled into his lap and stared at him.

"Cedric?" Sofia waved a hand in front of his face, smiling as he turned to look at her. "You okay?"

"I'm not sure…" He noticed Nana sitting on his lap and staring at him, and he finally allowed himself to smile before kissing her forehead. "Hello, my darling. I'm sorry if I seem…off."

"You have a right to be annoyed," Tanya told him as she leaned over from Sofia's other side, eyeing him seriously. "I sensed a powerful magic when you were playing."

"It's Zeke," the sorcerer insisted, sighing. "I just wish I could prove it." He groaned in a bit of pain as he massaged his side. "All that tossing and moving around so much is just…_not_ my favorite thing in the world."

Sofia smiled sweetly toward him. "I have an idea for how you can relax and feel better then." Seeing his expression turn to one of intrigue she turned her attention to the girls. "Why don't you guys go hang out with your Aunt Cordelia for a while?"

"Going swimming again?" Tanya wondered, though the small smile on her face indicated that she had a feeling that it wasn't quite what she'd suggested.

"You could say that," Cedric responded as Tanya took Nana's hand and tugged her along toward Cordelia. He chuckled. "Well, you heard Tanya…" He stood, pulling Sofia to her feet and smiling as she grinned up at him. "Let's go 'swimming.'"

* * *

While both teams and the rest of the castle occupants (permanent and temporary) got settled back in for the day, and while Cedric and Sofia were off on their own little adventure, Violet and Baileywick returned to the kitchen to find a few of the staff members sobbing uncontrollably, and a few chefs looking angrier than ever.

"What's going on?" Baileywick asked in surprise, shocked to see Marcie rocking back and forth in a corner. He glanced toward Violet, who instantly rushed to the maid, kneeling down.

"Marcie, come on," Violet told her, patting her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"You left us with Cladilla," she responded in a hushed voice, her tear-stained face turning toward the brunette. "And you're leaving her with us _all week_?"

Violet sighed. "I'm sorry, but…it's part of my job to help with the Royal Rumble for King Roland, and—"

"She brought back 'Donkey Knees,' and she now has a _new _name for me: '_Plumpkin_!'" She gestured toward herself. "Because of my hair and my stature! Violet, I can't be around her!"

"I'll talk to her," Baileywick promised. "Where is she?"

"Last I heard, she was chewing out Suzette in the dining room for not setting the flatware the correct distance apart from the centerpieces or something…"

"Chewing out _my_ sister?" Violet fisted her hands. "I don't think so."

"I'll handle it, Violet. You stay with Marcie." Baileywick exited the kitchen and walked to the dining room, where Suzette was indeed trying to set the table, with a lanky woman practically breathing down her neck. "Cladilla?"

Cladilla Clingfelt turned to face Baileywick, a look of annoyance on her features. She was an average height and thin, her olive skin bespattered with wrinkles here and there. Her short gray hair had a ruby red streak on the right side of her head, standing out as perhaps the _only _vibrant color she possessed. Her eyes were a dull brown, hidden behind a large set of circular glasses. Her thin lips parted sometimes to reveal a tooth missing on the top and about three others missing on the bottom. Her dark purple shawl covered most of her upper body, though the rest was coated in a long black dress that stopped at her ankles. Her scuffed black shoes were tied tightly to her feet.

"What do _you_ want, Stick Man?"

Oh, right. She had a nickname for _him _too… Baileywick narrowed his eyes at the old woman. "You need to stop harassing the staff. They have a job to do, and they do it well without you constantly antagonizing them for every solitary detail. I myself was a perfectionist when I was steward here, but even _I_ know that absolute perfection is unattainable."

"That's precisely the type of attitude that made you retire, you old fool," Cladilla challenged with a sneer. "You couldn't hack it anymore, so you passed it off to the pretty little girl who worships the ground you walk on."

He folded his arms. "Violet and I have a respectful and respectable relationship."

"She would eat your leftovers, cuddle your pillow, and abscond with your unmentionables if she could."

Baileywick's mouth dropped open, and he blushed darker than he could ever remember blushing. "C-Cladilla, that's enough!" He straightened his tie and composed himself. "Now either… Either you treat the castle staff fairly, or I'll be forced to speak to King Roland on their behalf."

She smirked. "You really think I'm scared of that idiot? He doesn't even know maroon from burgundy! I don't tell him how to do _his_ job—though I _should_—so he shouldn't tell me how to do _mine_." She turned and snapped at Suzette, "I said _three_ inches, you stupid girl!"

Suzette jumped and, using her measuring tape, moved the flatware a few more centimeters away from the plate she was near.

Cladilla huffed before putting her hands on her hips. "See? A job is never done around here. And if you'd trained them better, maybe they'd be more competent!"

Baileywick turned as he saw Roland enter the dining room, a look of concern on his features. "Your Majesty…"

"What's with all the yelling?" Roland wondered. "We heard you all the way on the other side of the castle, Cladilla."

"Your Majesty, I beg you, let _me _take over the castle duties while Violet is doing the games this week. For the sake of your entire staff." Baileywick gestured toward Cladilla, who didn't look the least bit apologetic. "She's done nothing but degrade everyone and make people feel on edge, and while I'm all for cleanliness and order, what she wants is absurd. Fire her and let me take care of things, please."

"_Please,_ King Roland," Suzette pleaded as she turned to him, her measuring tape draped across her hand.

Roland blinked. Suzette never spoke out of turn, given that she was the quieter twin between her and Violet. "Oh… Okay then. If you're sure, Baileywick." Seeing his former steward nod, he looked toward Cladilla. "We won't be needing your services anymore, Cladilla. Thanks anyway."

She shrugged and scoffed. "Fine. Let the castle turn to rubble. See if I care." She glared at Baileywick, who returned the look. "I doubt Stick Man here can handle it. There's a reason he retired, after all." She laughed haughtily before leaving.

"Don't worry, King Roland," Baileywick assured the ruler. "I'm fine, and I can handle this, just as I know Violet can handle the games on her own. You just leave the castle duties to me."

Roland chuckled. "I wouldn't really trust anyone else to do the job anyway, aside from Violet, of course." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Welcome back…for now, anyway."

He smiled. "Thanks, Your Majesty."

* * *

Cedric sighed as he eased into the hot spring, his usual swimming attire on as he relaxed. "Oh, that's much better…"

Sofia smiled and sat down on the edge of the spring, lowering her feet into the water next to him. "I hope it helps your side…" She reached up and released her hair from its updo, letting it fall behind her onto the cobblestone floor in a half down and half up and braided fashion. "Oh, that feels better…"

"It's definitely doing the trick…" He eyed her curiously. "Not up to 'swimming' tonight, huh?"

She laughed softly. "I think you need it more than I do. I just wanted to keep you company."

Cedric smiled as he turned, facing her as the water bubbled around him, the sound almost as relaxing as the warmth. "I'll always take your company, Sofia." Seeing her legs slowly swaying in the water, he instinctively reached up to the spot above her knee, where she'd been injured earlier that day, and he brushed his fingers over the healed spot. "How is the scrape?"

Sofia held her breath for a few moments before sighing as he moved his hand, setting it on the cobblestone. "Better. I barely even know it's there…" She reached out toward him, running her fingers through his hair and smiling as he sighed in delight. "And you know what? Don't even worry about today. I have a feeling we'll do better tomorrow."

"I hope so, but I'd rather not think about that right now…" He smiled up at her, his eyes softening.

She blinked at his words, her smile becoming shy. "Oh? And…w-what _would_ you rather do?"

Cedric couldn't even respond as the door to the tower burst open, and in came Cordelia, Tanya, and Nana, the latter two giggling and hurrying toward their guardians. He looked up at Cordelia, who had a knowing smirk on her face. "C-Cordy! Whatever happened to knocking?"

"On a tower door? Really, Cedric?" She rolled her eyes. "The girls were ready to see you two again, and I decided… Who am I to keep them from their beloved parents?" She grinned as the two partners blushed at her words. "And besides, we thought you would be in the workshop by now…"

"It's probably time to head that way," Sofia agreed, nodding. "And I'm sure Wormwood is wondering what happened to us."

"I think he's probably hiding from me, actually," the sorcerer responded. "Afraid I'll ask him more questions about that nest with eggs…"

"I'll be off then." Cordelia winked toward the four of them. "Behave yourselves. And Nana and Tanya, you be good too." She snickered as Cedric and Sofia blushed, and then she hurried on her way, shutting the tower door behind her.

"She's something else," Sofia murmured as she lifted her legs from the water, Cedric vacating the warm spring soon after.

He sighed heavily but smiled as both girls hugged him, despite his wet clothes. "Tell me about it." He released the girls, nodding toward them. "All right, you two. You've had a full day. I think it's time we get ready for bed. What do you say?"

Nana yawned once, smacking her lips and blinking tiredly at him.

Tanya giggled. "I think she agrees, Papa."

"You know, I think I probably need to head back too," Sofia told them. "But I'll see you guys bright and early." She kissed both Nana and Tanya on their foreheads before turning to Cedric. She hugged him and then kissed his cheek, giggling as he chuckled and returned her hug. "Night, Cedric. Night, girls."

"Good night, Mama." Tanya smiled. As the princess left, she looked toward Cedric seriously. "Be careful in the next game tomorrow, Papa. Most of Team Carpus is fine, but there are a few who do not play by the rules, and I do not want you to get hurt."

Cedric blinked at her astute observation and then sighed, nodding. "I know, my darling." He frowned thoughtfully. "And I know Zeke is behind it. I just need to be able to prove it."

Nana pondered his words. She had an idea how he could do that, but she wanted to wait and see what happened before passing her ideas to Tanya, who was still the only one who could understand her. Either way, she'd find a way to make the wrongs right.

She was, after all, Princess Sofia of Enchancia's adopted daughter, and she had learned a thing or two from the crafty and intelligent princess. She smiled happily to herself.

Tomorrow was a new day, though, so they would have to wait and see what happened next.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Royal Rumble Day 2


	5. Royal Rumble: Day Two

Royal Rumble

Summary: Enchancia is hosting a competition called the Royal Rumble between their kingdom (as well as a few visiting members) and another kingdom called Carpus. However, what starts off as friendly rivalry quickly descends into madness as members from the opposing team start causing unnecessary drama and chaos. (Collab with MarionetteJ2X)

Disclaimer: Oh, boy… lol. I own the following: Corban, Alamea, Sir Finlay, Gabriella, Sapphire, Davina, Zinnia, Angel, Corban's new puppy named Ollie, and (if she shows up) Nina. All other OCs (especially Nana and Tanya) and the games belong to MarionetteJ2X (except a few that were from the show), and everything else is Craig Gerber's. Phew. Haha.

A/N: All righty, time for day two! And maybe a few more shenanigans while we're at it. 😉

* * *

Chapter 5: Royal Rumble Day Two

* * *

"Cedric, come look!" Sofia called excitedly as she knelt down next to a plant in her secret garden. She observed it with careful precision as her partner knelt in front of her, peering at the peculiar plant as well. "What is this? I've never seen anything like it before."

The flower almost looked like a normal bloom, but it was missing the typical petals. The stem, a few leaves, and the pistil base were visible, but the petals were nowhere to be seen. On top of that, it had a curious glittering purple aura surrounding it.

"It's a _soulicia_," he explained as she blinked up at him. "Some theorists believe that _soulicias_ have the ability to predict the longevity of a relationship. Two people simply touch the flower on the stem near its root, and the more petals that bloom, the longer the relationship will last and stronger it will be. If the petals fall off, it wasn't meant to be."

"Well, _that's_ comforting," she laughed. She reached down, gently caressing the flower's stem. "I wonder if people actually believe that."

"My mother certainly did." He chuckled. "She said the flower that she and my father touched had sixty-eight petals. I'd say that's a fairly decent number." He also reached down to the flower, touching the stem with a mild sense of curiosity.

Sofia smiled thoughtfully. "I think it's really sweet… I like the idea of…" She trailed off as she saw the flower begin reacting to their fingers, which had barely brushed one another. She gasped as several purple petals bloomed all over the pistil base, nearly coating the upper part of the plant. She gaped at it for a moment before looking up at Cedric. "U-Um…"

Cedric swallowed nervously as he reluctantly withdrew his hand. "Sofia… Did you…? I-I mean… The _soulicia_ reacts to…to strong f-feelings between—"

"I've got to go." The princess stood up, brushing off her outfit as she did so. Before Cedric could say anything, she smiled quickly and waved. "Later, Cedric!" With that, she took off.

"Wait, Sofia! Come back! Sofia!"

"_Sofia!"_

* * *

"Sofia," Cedric mumbled against his pillow, reaching out with one hand, grasping at nothing but air.

"Papa… Papa, wake up. You are going to be late."

The sorcerer hummed softly before pulling the covers over his head. "I don't want to get up yet… Five more minutes." Truth be told, he wasn't sure he was ready to face the day just yet. That dream…wasn't _just_ a dream. It was a replay of precisely what had happened a week or so ago. During training, as a matter of fact, when Sofia had decided to pull him away for a bit. He'd nearly forgotten it till now… Strange the way the mind worked.

"Come on, Papa." Tanya giggled as Nana crawled onto Cedric's back and hugged him through the covers. "You are very much needed during the game today. This Triplenet game will hopefully go better than the events of yesterday."

Cedric sighed and lowered his covers, turning and smiling as he gathered Nana into his arms, hugging her as she giggled. "I quite agree, my darling. I'm hoping for better results as well." He chuckled as the little girl kissed his nose before squirming out of his hold, sliding onto the bed and using his covers to lower herself to the floor. "I see you are both already dressed."

"We were awake an hour ago," Tanya informed him as she followed Nana. "We decided to go ahead and prepare for the day."

"I see… Well, why don't you both head into the castle and get some breakfast? I'll be along soon enough." Seeing them nod and take each other's hands, hurrying off, Cedric sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I hope today goes better than yesterday…" He frowned as his mind ventured back to his dream. "Perhaps…I should talk to her about that… She hasn't even said anything about it since it happened…" He shook his head. "Maybe later."

Finally, he stood up and stretched, feeling his muscles loosen up as he did. "Right then…" He cracked his knuckles before smirking to himself. "Let's get this day started."

* * *

At breakfast in the dining hall, both teams were gathered, along with the visitors or other spectators for the event. Due to the increase of members for the occasion, Roland had asked Cordelia to make the table longer than usual, and more chairs accompanied, of course.

Everyone was already gathered, the team members dressed in their outfits, and they were eating a grand breakfast of eggs, ham, fruits, bread, and several other foods, and there were many varieties of juices at their leisure, as well. The children ate at their own table, and there was plenty of laughter with all the little ones gathered.

"Cedric, would you kindly pass the bread?" Zeke asked from across the table, the teasing lilt to his voice just as obvious as the slight smirk on his face.

"It's closer to you than it is to me, Zeke," Cedric remarked, Sofia on his right rolling her eyes and Greylock on his left snickering. "You could just—oh, I don't know—reach forward and take it?"

"But my arm hurts a bit from yesterday…" He grinned. "Must be all those horseshoes I tossed and scored, thus winning our team a victory, eh?" His gaze shifted toward Sofia, who blinked at him. "I don't suppose your lovely princess would have any suggestions for…easing the pain in a wounded sorcerer's arm?"

Sofia's look of confusion morphed into one of mild annoyance. "Maybe put some heat on it, Zeke."

"I've heard the warmth of a woman's hands surpasses any other forms of…heat." He smiled charmingly toward the princess, who appeared surprised by his words. "Perhaps we should find out if that's true."

Sensing Cedric tensing up near her, Sofia reached down and took his hand underneath the table. She smiled gently toward him before glancing back at Zeke, that smile changing to a smirk. "Maybe you're right, Zeke. In fact, there _is_ a woman who would probably love to make your acquaintance…" She winked at him as he grinned. "_If _you're up to it, of course."

He chuckled. "Oh, Princess Sofia… I'm up to any challenge you issue me."

"Great. Tonight at 8:00 PM, be at the small blue and brown cottage on the edge of Dunwiddie. Knock three times on the door and call out, 'Open the door, be still my heart, and never shall our bond depart.' Think you can remember that?"

Zeke nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, dear princess…" He smiled excitedly and reached across the table, snatching the bread he'd so desired. "Well, look at that, Cedric…" He smirked toward his old classmate. "Turns out both a woman's warm touch _and _enticing words can make a man feel better." He laughed and stood from the table as a few others from Carpus also prepared to leave. "Hey, Idris! Omari! Wait up!" He took a bite of his bread before tossing the rest onto his mostly empty plate, and then he jogged after the others.

"…I hope he gags on that bread," Greylock mumbled as he sipped some of his juice.

"Greylock," Sofia chided as she glanced toward him, the look of disapproval evident on her face. "Regardless of the situation, that's not nice."

"She's right, Greylock," Cedric confirmed, the look of irritation he'd worn the whole time melting into a sneer. "That's too much. Perhaps instead of relying on karma, we should instead take matters into our own hands."

The princess sighed, giving her partner a pointed look.

Greylock smirked. "You distract him, and I'll trip him with my crutch."

"…All right. Ow!" Cedric glanced over toward Sofia, who'd just pinched his arm. "What was that for?"

"You two need to stop plotting. You're not villains anymore."

"Too bad," the Enchancian royal sorcerer lamented, folding his arms. "This is one issue I wouldn't mind spending some time in the dungeon for."

"And then you'd miss out on the girls growing up," Sofia remarked, narrowing her eyes at him as he gulped, leaning back a bit as she folded her own arms. "Smart, Cedric."

"Sofia, I was only joking…" He unfolded his arms and reached up, tucking some of her loose tendrils of hair behind her ear. He smiled as she sighed, still frowning. "We wouldn't risk losing what we've got now. We've both got our own families… Zeke won't ruin that for us."

"Although, I must ask…" Greylock leaned around Cedric to see Sofia turn her attention to him. "What exactly do you have planned for the old chap tonight?"

Sofia's disappointed look quickly changed to a sneaky one. "That's for me to know and _him _to find out." She winked at them. "You're not the only ones who can come up with a crafty plan. Unlike you guys, though, it won't get anyone hurt or imprisoned… It'll just hopefully teach him a lesson."

"Will we at least be able to see this plan in action?"

Cedric nodded as he lowered his hand, his smirk returning. "Right. If it's something that's going to put him in his place, then this I've got to see."

She laughed. "I'm not sure you'll be totally on board with the plan…"

"Try me."

Sofia nodded. "All right, Cedric. But don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Since the games wouldn't begin until around 2:00 PM that day, everyone decided to enjoy themselves, doing their own thing, pretty much. Nigel was helping both Violet and Baileywick, who'd teamed up to take care of the castle until she was needed for the game announcements. Roland and Hayden were hanging out with Miranda, Amber, Desmond, and their little ones, spending time getting to know each other while they walked around outside. Most of the other Carpus members were spending time getting to know their opponents, which seemed to be going rather well.

Cedric and Sofia were hanging out in a common room with Greylock, Sir Finlay, and Gabriella. All the kids were spending some time together with Calista and Angel for the time being, learning some new magic spells for fun.

"Tag-Team Triplenet, huh?" Greylock yawned as he propped his leg onto the table in front of him. "Sounds more competitive than the horseshoe thing anyway. And how exactly are you planning to win this event?"

"I believe Prince Daniel said he was great at serving, so he may be our key to success," Sir Finlay responded. "I know quite well that I am far better with returning the ball rather than serving it, so I suppose I'm inclined to believe what he says."

"I really couldn't care less right now," Gabriella admitted as she lounged near the end of a second sofa, slouched next to Sofia, who giggled. "I just want some food. For the baby, and for myself. I'm starving."

"You _did_ eat this morning, didn't you?" Cedric asked in concern.

"Of course I did, Cedric." She smirked. "But when you're eating for two, it tends to take a little more than normal to fill you up. Well, sometimes… Depends on the day, really."

Sofia stood. "Maybe I can find you some snacks or something while we're waiting." She grinned as she turned around and backed toward the door. "Do you prefer fruits or vegetables?"

"How about sweets?" Gabriella suggested playfully. "The more sugary, the better."

"I'll see what I can find—ah!" The princess blinked as she turned, finding herself face to face with Zeke. "Oh, Zeke… I didn't see you there."

"How could you?" he teased. "You were walking backwards. An admirable skill, I must admit." He picked up her hand. "Apologies for bumping into you, dear princess." He placed one gentle kiss to her hand, causing her to blink.

Cedric growled, standing up from his seat near Greylock. "Get your grimy hands off my partner," he warned as he walked over toward them.

"Cedric," Sofia began, but she couldn't say anything else as he reached out, taking her hand and pulling her toward him.

Zeke chuckled, smirking. "I didn't hear her objecting."

She turned toward the other sorcerer, eyes narrowing. "I didn't agree either!"

Cedric whipped out his wand with his free hand. "Get your wand ready, _Ezekiel_. Allow me to teach you some manners and a little lesson in common courtesy."

Zeke grinned and withdrew his own wand. "Ah, so that's the way we're playing it, eh? You might want to move the girl out of the way, then. I wouldn't want to damage such beauty when I succeed in my own magical victory against you, Cedric."

"Oh, bring it on, Zeke… I dare you."

The sorcerers both paused when the door to the room squeaked a bit, and Nigel poked his head inside, an oblivious smile on his face. "Yoo-hoo! Violet says lunch is ready!" With that, he turned and left.

Cedric sheathed his wand, tightening his hold on Sofia's hand as he pulled her toward the door. "_After_ we eat."

Zeke smirked as the partners left, followed by their friends. He narrowed his eyes toward Greylock, who stared at him suspiciously as he ambled out, his crutches clomping on the marble floor as he did. "Keep eyeing me, Greylock… See what happens _next_ time…" Without another word, he left.

* * *

The next game was Tag-Team Triplenet, and the players and spectators both had to travel to the Enchancia Square Garden for the next game. While the triple net had been on a smaller scale during one of the Tri-Kingdom Picnics several years ago, this particular court was much larger to accommodate more players. There were, however, three members per team at each net, making the game far more challenging; because now, not only did they have to worry about keeping the ball in the air, but they also had to worry about opposing members on the same court trying to take their chance at scoring away. Thus, the 'tag-team' part, where the members literally had to tag-team together to get their win. There would also be one team member per group whose sole job was to put the ball into play, thus simply acting as the server each time.

Violet explained the rules to the groups, who responded in affirmation their understanding. She turned and was preparing to move to the side, when she ran into Brandon, who placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled suavely down at her. "Excuse me, Mr. Brandon. Please release my shoulders."

"My father always told me to never let a good thing go." He winked, causing his protégé to gag behind him. "If I take his advice, perhaps I'll have my own little piece of heaven. A slice of heavenly pie, I guess you could say."

Porter rolled his eyes so hard that he almost gave himself a headache. "Good grief…"

The normally docile woman smiled dangerously, causing him to blink as she reached up and pinched his hand, making him yelp in pain. "If you're not careful, sir, you'll find yourself with a _different_ slice of pie. One that is far too scorching for you to bear." With that, she walked off to the side with the spectators.

Brandon grinned excitedly toward Porter, who raised his eyebrows at his mentor. "You hear that, Porter? She likes it _spicy_!"

Porter laughed uneasily. "That's what you got out of that, huh?" It was a safe assumption at this point that his mentor was likely in a heavy state of denial.

On one court, Enchancia's three team members consisted of Sir Finlay, Tarrant, and James, while the Carpus team members consisted of Rodney, Captain Thiago, and Haegan; on the second court, Cedric, Dante, and Angel resided, along with Zeke, Idris, and Nakamo; and on the third court, Roland, Desmond, and Bonvis stayed, along with Benson, Kabir, and Omari. The two remaining members of each team, Daniel and King Hayden, were the servers for their teams who would put the ball into play.

Violet turned from her spot near Sofia, who was now standing next to her, and called, "And go!"

Since Carpus won the first game, King Hayden put the first ball into play, serving it toward the nets. All the guys scrambled to hit at it, and Omari knocked it over the net toward Idris, who fumbled and was outdone as Angel slid under his arms, spiking it toward the other side. It bounced in the court and rolled away.

"Nice job, Angel!" James called from his side, grinning at his friend.

"Yes, _nice job_, little brat," Zeke snarled as he eyed the Native boy in annoyance. "That move probably wasn't even legal."

"It was, Zeke," Omari told his teammate, frowning at the sorcerer. "No need to show animosity toward the boy."

"He had better watch where he's stepping next time then."

Angel blinked as both Cedric and Nakamo placed a hand on his shoulder, seemingly checking on him. He smiled at the compassion from his friend and his new acquaintance. "I am fine. Do not worry."

"That's one point for Enchancia," Violet announced after the mild scuffle. "Enchancia serves next."

Hayden tossed the ball to Daniel, who swiftly put it into play. Bonvis was the first to hit the ball over the net, and Tarrant spiked it back. Kabir hit the ball this time, sending it to the other court, where Haegan and Captain Thiago both moved to hit the ball. The captain was successful, and it bounced off another court.

"And that's one point for Carpus!" Violet nodded from her spot on the sidelines. She sighed and glanced at Sofia standing beside her. "This might take a while if you want to sit down, Princess."

Sofia grinned. "That's okay, Violet. I can see better from here anyway."

"Yeah, she has a better view of Cedric," Amber called playfully, smirking as her sister blushed and glared at her. "Oh, tell me I'm wrong."

"Stop that, Amber!"

Hayden served the ball, watching as the team members all moved to hit it. He narrowed his eyes toward his royal sorcerer, who jabbed Cedric in the abdomen before hitting the ball over the net toward Benson, who kept the ball in play. "Hmm…"

Cedric groaned and stumbled a bit as he held his stomach, even as the game continued.

When the ball returned to their court, Nakamo didn't even move to make a hit, and neither did Idris. Zeke yelled as he spiked the ball over the net, scoring another point.

"YEAH!" He laughed uproariously as he turned to lift his hand toward Idris, who glared at him. "Idris, what gives?"

"You played unfairly," he responded in a very calm, baritone voice. He pointed toward Cedric, whom Angel and Dante were both checking on. "You hurt an opponent, Zeke. That is not good sportsmanship."

"Give me a break." He scoffed. "This is a competition. If you can't take getting hurt for a goal, _maybe_…" He turned toward Cedric, whose gaze was heavily focused on him now, his eyebrows furrowed. "…you shouldn't be here."

"Excuse me," King Hayden called out, turning his attention from his sorcerer to Violet. "I'd like to request that the recent point be placed on Enchancia's team, since my royal sorcerer doesn't know how to play fairly."

Violet nodded silently.

"You okay, Cedric?" Dante asked gently as he and Angel continued supporting the sorcerer. Seeing him nod, he frowned. "Sure?"

"Yes," he managed, smiling at the other two. "Let's finish this game…" He saw an infuriated Zeke turn to glare at him, and, given that the other sorcerer's own king had called him out on his unfair and spiteful move, he couldn't help smirking. "And let's win, shall we?"

* * *

The game continued for several more minutes, and the final score was 22 to 18, in Enchancia's favor.

"Good game," Roland told the other king as they shook hands. "Aside from a few minor setbacks in the game, I think your team played really well."

"Thank you. However…" Hayden turned and pointed toward Zeke, who gulped. "Meet me in the throne room when we return to the castle. We need to have a talk." With that, he and Roland left as the others either followed or hurried to meet up with the spectators.

"Turns out you were right," Cedric laughed tiredly as he smiled toward Daniel, who grinned. "You as a server? Brilliant idea."

James snickered. "That's my line, Cedric! But I agree." He playfully punched Daniel in the arm, but not hard enough to hurt him. "Good game!"

"Thanks, James!"

"Daddy!" Isadora squealed as she ran toward Dante, who scooped her into his arms. "You were good!"

Dante chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Thank you, Issy."

The princess's smile faded as she glanced toward Zeke, who had his back turned to all of them as he had begun walking back to the castle. "But that man was bad and mean to Ceddy…"

"I know, sweetie. I know…"

"He wouldn't like it if we punched _him_ in the stomach," Sapphire claimed, her hands on her hips. "No one hurts our Ceddy."

"Yeah!" Davina called out, hurrying to stand next to her sister, eyeing her curiously before copying her movements. "He's a meanie!"

"And he's ugly!" Vibbi yelled, her little shark teeth peeping out each time she spoke, causing Bonvis to snicker while Yohanna actually tried to be the sensible guardian and chide the girl for saying such a rude thing (even if she wanted the little one to keep trash-talking the other sorcerer).

Zinnia nodded from her spot near Greylock, who had one arm wrapped around her for comfort. "Yeah! He shouldn't be so terrible to our Ceddy!"

Cedric smiled at the children, who all seemed to be on his side. "Thank you, children. I appreciate it." He glanced down toward Nana, who had her hands extended toward him. Seeing that expression on her face, though, he knew she didn't _just_ want to be held. "There is nothing to heal, Nana. I'm fine…"

Sofia picked the little girl up and placed her on his shoulder, anyway, giggling as the little one hugged her Papa's head. "Aw. Maybe not, but I think a little Nana love goes a long way…"

Cedric chuckled, patting his daughter's back. "That it does."

The princess kissed her partner's cheek, smiling sweetly at him. "Don't worry though. I'll make you feel better tonight."

"Oh, _will _you?" Amber asked slyly as she patted Alamea's back. She grinned as her sister blushed. "Do tell, Sofia…"

"I mean…!" She blushed darker as she noticed Cedric's look of shock. "W-With the…the plan!"

"Oh, there's a 'plan' now," James teased as he nudged his twin. "That sounds like an organized rendezvous to me, sis."

"Not _that_ kind of—oh, come on, Cedric." Sofia grabbed Cedric's free hand and tugged him along, Tanya following closely behind them.

Greylock laughed after the little family had left. He smiled up at Amber and James, who helped him to his feet. "They don't see it yet, do they?"

"I think they're starting to," James assured him as he handed the sorcerer his crutches. "I always thought Cedric was clueless, but honestly… I don't really think so anymore."

"I think they're just being cautious in their own ways," Amber added as she rocked her daughter back and forth, smiling as Desmond walked up near her and wrapped an arm around her. "Not sure why. I think everyone else already sees what's going on."

"Except maybe Dad," James laughed.

* * *

"Zeke, your actions are inexcusable," King Hayden said sternly, glaring at the other man as they stood in the center of the throne room with Roland and Miranda nearby. Even Corban was standing near his parents, innocently watching them. "It is one thing to be competitive, but to assault an opponent for no reason is absolutely ridiculous."

"With all due respect, King Hayden, I didn't 'assault' Cedric," the sorcerer defended with a bit of an irritated sigh. "I simply nudged him out of my way."

"The rules say that there is no bodily contact allowed," Roland pointed out, folding his arms. "Regardless of how you feel about the opposing team, hurting one of their members is not the way to handle things."

Zeke felt the desperate urge to roll his eyes, but given that he had two kings staring him down, not to mention a queen and young prince watching from nearby, he abstained from doing so. "I'm…terribly sorry, Your Majesties… I'll…" He coughed once. "I'll find Cedric and…_apologize_."

"That would be best," the king of Carpus suggested. "The last thing I'd want is bad blood between our kingdoms."

"Yes, King Hayden." Without another word, Zeke turned and left the room.

"He hurt Cedric?" Miranda asked at last, a bit taken aback by this information. "How?"

"He slammed into him during the match today," Roland explained. "Cedric doubled over in pain, and it took Angel and Dante to check on him. He seemed okay when we left, but he is probably still a bit hurt."

"That mean man hurt Ceddy?!" Corban gasped, frowning with his tiny fists balled. "Throw him in the dungeon! Take away his toys! Make him eat broccoli!"

Miranda chuckled as her son finished his outraged suggestions. "I'm sure Cedric is fine, Corban…" She glanced toward the kings. "But I sure hope that sort of thing won't happen again…"

"I'm going to do my best to see to it that it doesn't, Queen Miranda," King Hayden told her. "I assure you."

* * *

"Are you feeling okay?" Sofia asked that evening as she and the girls were lying in Cedric's bed next to him, all of them curled up next to him.

Nana was sleeping next to his head on his left, and Tanya was also on his left, curled into his side. Sofia was on his right, her head resting on his shoulder as her hand gently caressed his abdomen through his shirt.

Cedric sighed, smiling at her. "I'm fine, Sofia… It's going to take more than a pathetic jab to my stomach to get me down."

She laughed softly. "Glad to hear it." She glanced at the clock on his dresser and squinted a bit. "Does that say 7:30?"

He looked toward the clock and hummed. "Yes." His attention returned to her. "Why do you-? Oh…" A curious expression formed on his face as she sat up, sliding off his bed on the other side. "You're about to do that thing with Zeke, aren't you?"

"Mm-hmm." She smirked playfully. "Want to come?"

"But the girls…"

"Are sleeping. And we can write a note to let them know we'll be back soon if they just so happen to wake up." She walked to his door, placed a hand on the doorknob, and then turned back to her partner. "Coming?"

Cedric considered her question before finally nodding and standing up, repositioning the girls under the covers and kissing their foreheads. "We'll be back," he told them quietly before penning a quick note, leaving it on his bedside table, and then following Sofia out of the room.

Nana and Tanya continued sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of their guardians' absence.

* * *

"We've gotta be quiet," Sofia told Cedric as they moved along through the castle. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"Too late."

The partners gasped and paused just before reaching the main doors, turning and seeing Greylock leaning against a wall with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Greylock, why are you lurking about?" Cedric asked as he sighed. "Shouldn't you be with Zinnia?"

"Princess Amber and her husband are kindly allowing her to sing their daughter asleep while I'm getting a little bit of time to myself. Or I was, until you both came tarrying along through the castle, looking like you're on a mission." He then gasped in realization. "Ooh, is this about that thing from this morning?"

"Yes," Sofia whispered urgently, gesturing with her hands to get him to lower his voice. "And if you stay quiet, you can come with us to see my plan in action."

He grinned. "Oh, I wouldn't miss it. Especially if it's still a plan to get back at Zed—er, Zeke." He chuckled at the sarcastic looks from the other two. "What? He's a 'bad guy.' He doesn't deserve to have his name said right anyway."

Cedric smirked. "I'm with you on that one, for a change…"

* * *

With a bit of effort, the trio made their way to the outer area of Dunwiddie, hiding near a brush as they had the little brown and blue cottage in their sights. It didn't take long for them to see Zeke, who was interestingly on time for 8:00 PM, walk up to the door of the cottage and knock three times.

"Let's see if he can follow directions," Sofia mumbled as they watched and listened.

Zeke smirked as he said confidently, "Open the door, be still my heart, and never shall our bond depart!" To his utter surprise, the door swung open, and out walked…_Sofia_?

Cedric blinked, his mouth dropping open. "Sofia… _Why_ are there _two_ of you?"

She didn't respond and instead just smiled secretively.

The other Sofia was dressed in a long pink gown with her hair in a high ponytail, pulled tight with several purple and pink ribbons streaming down the length of her wavy hair. Unlike the actual Sofia, she didn't have a lot to say. She just stood there, staring down Zeke, who finally snapped out of it.

"W-Well, then, Princess Sofia…" He laughed. "I wasn't…actually expecting you to be here. I was sure…that…"

"That what, _Zeke_?" the other Sofia asked, a sickeningly sweet lilt to her voice as she smirked and approached him slowly, watching as he slowly backed up. "That I wasn't…interested?" She held out one hand, watching as he stopped, merely upon seeing her actions. "That's better." With him still and waiting to see what she'd do next, she circled him, touching his shoulder in the process. "You're not too shabby, you know."

Greylock snorted at the other Sofia's words. "Beg to differ. If she'd been around during his teen years, she would absolutely have seen the definition of 'shabby.'"

Cedric hadn't responded, because he felt a bit odd about the scene unfolding before him. He was _sure_ that the princess beside him was indeed _his _Sofia, but he still was uncertain about who the other one was and what exactly this _plan_ was supposed to be.

The pink-clad Sofia paused in front of Zeke, giggling at his blushing features as she reached up and cupped his cheek. "Blushing? Because of _me_?" She grinned as she leaned forward. "How…charming." Her eyes closed and she leaned in like she was going to kiss him.

Zeke gasped but closed his eyes, his lips slightly puckered as he waited.

Sofia grinned and withdrew her wand, aiming it at the other girl. "_Revelare verum._"

In a flash, the other Sofia had vanished, and Wormwood was left hovering before the Carpus sorcerer, who was clearly oblivious. The raven smirked before cawing loudly, causing Zeke to yelp and fall backwards, stumbling into a trough with a mix of water and mud.

"Ugh…" He glared up at the raven, whom he recognized as Cedric's familiar. "You horrid bird! I ought to pluck every last feather from your wretched body and roast you on a spit!" After dragging himself out of the trough and trying futilely to dry his clothes, he stormed away from the cottage in a flustered and angry manner, ranting to himself about how he'd been fooled.

The three friends, still relatively hidden nearby, burst into laughter.

Wormwood flew over to them, alighting onto Sofia's shoulder. He eyed her pointedly. "I'll have you know, you owe me _big _time for that little stunt."

She grinned. "Fair enough."

"I'm rather impressed that you of all people concocted such a devious plan," Cedric admitted with a laugh. "I'm even more surprised that Wormy agreed to go along with it. When did you two even plan that anyway?"

Sofia giggled. "During the little bit of downtime we had…"

"Perhaps now he'll leave the princess alone," the bird sighed. "As much as he's annoying you all, he's annoying the rest of us as well. Every snide 'Birdy want a cracker?' quip of his makes me want to scratch his eyes out."

"Maybe he'll get the hint then, and stop bothering you and everyone else," Greylock concluded, nodding.

Zeke had overheard their conversation and hidden behind a tree to hear the rest. He should have been even angrier, knowing that _Sofia_ was the one who'd executed this wicked plan. But for some reason, he was actually even more intrigued now. She'd outwitted him, and that, to him, was extremely impressive and exciting. "Now, I _have_ to make her mine," he chuckled softly. "At any cost." He knew she'd shown no interest in him. He knew she was obviously committed to taking care of her little girls, and she seemed to have a very, _very _close bond with Cedric. But that was no matter to him.

He'd never been told 'no' before. Not like this. "And I don't intend to start now." He grinned. "She'll be mine, somehow…" With that, he turned and hurried back to the castle.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Royal Rumble Day 3


	6. Royal Rumble: Day Three

Royal Rumble

Summary: Enchancia is hosting a competition called the Royal Rumble between their kingdom (as well as a few visiting members) and another kingdom called Carpus. However, what starts off as friendly rivalry quickly descends into madness as members from the opposing team start causing unnecessary drama and chaos. (Collab with MarionetteJ2X)

Disclaimer: Oh, boy… lol. I own the following: Corban, Alamea, Sir Finlay, Gabriella, Sapphire, Davina, Zinnia, Angel, Corban's new puppy named Ollie, and (if she shows up) Nina, and maybe a few others as well. All other OCs (especially Nana and Tanya) and the games belong to MarionetteJ2X (except a few that were from the show), and everything else is Craig Gerber's. Phew. Haha.

A/N: Day three will be a bit different from the others, because not only do we have the challenge with the guys, but this is also where the magical creatures/beings come into play. And let's just say… Carpus has no idea what they're up against when Tanya is involved. Hehe. Also, to answer Mino's question, Sofia is currently 19 in my stories. Since the ending of the show, my stories have been even more linear than normal, so I highlight all the big stuff (birthdays, marriages, babies, etc.), and she's gone from 14 in AIM to 19 currently. Hope that answers your question!

* * *

Chapter 6: Royal Rumble Day Three

* * *

Sofia moaned softly as she flipped over in her bed, her eyes barely blinking open when she heard the knock at her door. "Come in," she called, but even the sound of her own voice made her wince.

Cedric walked into the room alone, stopping next to his partner's bed. "I sent the girls to breakfast already," he told her gently, frowning as a soft whimper escaped her lips. "Sofia, are you all right?" He reached down toward her, feeling her forehead and then her face. "Hmm, you're a little warm, but I don't think you have a fever… Do you feel ill?"

"I just have a little headache…" She sighed. "Probably from being outside in the sun so much. But I don't want to miss you guys competing." She smiled up at him, grasping his hand and holding it to her cheek. "Especially when we win."

He nodded quietly. "I can understand that, of course… But you need to listen to your body, my dear. It's clearly telling you to take it easy and not overdo it."

"Right now, it's just telling me to go back to sleep…" She giggled as he chuckled. "Or…maybe not." She moved back a bit and patted the mattress next to her. "Will you stay with me for a little while?"

Cedric blinked at her request before busying himself fixing his sleeves. "Er, um… Well, y-you know that the next competition will begin in a few hours, and we still haven't eaten breakfast, and—"

"Cedric, I'm not going to kidnap you or anything." She grinned as he paused, laughing softly. "Unless you _want_ me to, of course… It would get you away from Zeke anyway."

His smile turned to a frown as he kicked his shoes to the side before lying down next to her. He accommodated her as she leaned her head on his chest, sighing in content. "I think we could both do with a break from that wretched lunatic." He ran his hands through her loosely ponytailed hair, causing her to smile at him. "That imbecile doesn't know the meaning of 'no.' He's absolutely dreadful. And I'm sorry you've had to deal with him on so many occasions. I could hex him if you want. Or we could get your witch friend to do so." He grinned as she snickered. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Lucinda? Probably not…" She shook her head. "But no… Maybe there's hope for him. Let's give him a chance. But I'll say this…" She allowed her fingers to trace one of the buttons on his shirt, a thoughtful look appearing on her face. "He's going to have to back off with trying to get my attention." Her eyes trailed up to her partner's face, a soft smile on her lips. "There's only one sorcerer who's going to get _my _full attention."

Cedric grasped her hand that had been tracing the button and gently kissed it, smiling as she blushed a bit. "I appreciate the sentiment, my dear. Now, get some rest, and I'll wake you up in an hour."

"Okay… By the way, how is your stomach after…?" She trailed off, not wanting to bring up the incident with Zeke, but knowing it would settle her mind to at least check on him.

He didn't react to the question except to nod at her. "I'm better. Go to sleep, Sofia."

Sofia nodded and loosely hugged him after he released her hand, and she then settled down, allowing herself to drift off to sleep again.

"Hmm." He watched her fondly as she slept before yawning. He used his wand to partially draw the canopy curtain closed and slowly but surely drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

Close to an hour later, Violet walked up to Sofia's door and knocked, waiting for the princess to respond. Normally, the early-to-rise teen would have been at breakfast and off on her next adventure by now, but she was nowhere to be found.

She jumped as she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Turning, she frowned as she saw an unwanted presence grinning at her. "Mr. Brandon, what is it?"

He chuckled. "We've been through this before, haven't we? You don't need to use a title with me." He smiled suavely, causing her to want to turn and either roll her eyes, gag, scream, or all of the above. "In any case, I was wondering if you'd like to—"

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but I am workin' right now." She knocked again, sighing as she still heard no response. "And if you don't mind, I need to check on my princess, and I'm quite sure it's highly inappropriate for you to be interferin' with my job and to be around while I do. So, if you don't mind…" She placed a key in the lock and turned it, peeping inside the dark room. "Princess Sofia? Are you all right?"

Brandon stood back and watched the stewardess at work. He had a rather goofy grin on his face as he saw her walk toward the other side of the princess's room, pulling the curtains aside to allow the sunlight to filter into the large expanse. "A working woman… Gotta love that."

Violet heard his comment but chose to ignore him as she turned and moved over to Sofia's bed, where the canopy curtains were partially drawn closed. She hated to have to wake the girl up, but it was well after breakfast, and her little girls were with the queen right now, so… It was necessary to get her at this point.

The stewardess tied the curtain back and glanced down, her mouth dropping open in surprise. Sofia was in her bed, all right, but she was curled up next to Cedric, who had his arms securely wrapped around her and his head resting on top of hers. They were blissfully lost in sleep right now, not even the warmth of the sunlight disturbing their slumber. "Oh, dear…"

"Ah, what have we here?" Brandon popped up next to Violet, who sighed in irritation and turned to face him. "Oh. _Oh_…" He pointed toward the sleeping partners. "You know, when they said they were 'partners,' I wasn't aware they meant… You know… _Partners_…" He folded his arms. "A rather strange couple though. Although, they _do _have daughters together, don't they? And such different rankings and everything…" He gasped. "Ooh, scandalous…"

"Would you get out of here?" She briskly grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, pushing him out of the room and into the hallway. "What you've just seen is really none of your business, as you weren't supposed to be in here in the first place. And you won't say a word of it to anyone, do you understand me?"

He smirked as she lowered her hands to her hips, a glare aimed his way. "And what will you give me in return for keeping such a…sensitive secret?"

The stewardess frowned and began popping her knuckles, an intimidating look on her face that caused the steward to gulp. "I'll let you keep all your teeth and your current appearance. How's that?"

Brandon blinked at her words, noticing how incredibly serious she seemed to be. If anything, he wasn't scared. He was even _more _intrigued. He smiled excitedly. "Oh, really? I love a feisty woman." He half shrugged. "I'll keep the secret. But even if I lost a few teeth, losing them because I was punched by a lovely lady would be worth the tale."

Violet recoiled a bit, grimacing at his words. "You are a strange one… Now go away." She backed into Sofia's room and slammed the door in his face, just as he was about to say something else. "What a weirdo…"

She turned when she heard some rustling behind her, and she quickly hurried over to see that the partners were stirring and beginning to wake up. "Princess Sofia."

Sofia yelped when she heard the stewardess's voice and gasped, realizing the situation. "Uh, Violet! Heh…" She sat up and slipped out of Cedric's arms, smiling sheepishly at the older woman's knowing smile. "Good morning?"

"Mornin', eh? Breakfast is already over, Princess…" She then turned her attention to Cedric, who slowly sat up and then loudly gasped as he realized what was going on. "Ah, and _now_ he reacts."

"Are we late?" Cedric asked frantically, trying to push the covers back but only getting himself more tangled in them, much to the girls' amusement (despite the situation). "Did they start without me? Is King Roland upset?"

"Calm down, Mr. Cedric." Violet folded her arms as he looked up at her, blinking. "The games aren't for another few hours yet. However, I think we may have a problem." She gestured toward the friends. "Now… I don't mind findin' you two in this situation, because I know it's perfectly innocent and everything." She smiled as the two began blushing. "But…what if someone _else_ had come in? You really need to be more careful."

"We've fallen asleep together before," Sofia responded quietly, missing the look of surprise on Violet's face as she glanced toward Cedric. "I know it's not exactly 'proper' or whatever for some people, but…I don't see what the big deal is."

Cedric sighed. "I do. Despite our closeness and relationship, I still have a position here and work for your father. And even though we're friends, King Roland could still deem something like this extremely inappropriate and fire me…or worse."

"Dad wouldn't do that. I wouldn't let him." She folded her arms. "Besides, we were just sleeping. I had a headache, and I asked you to stay with me for a while until I felt better. And you did. And that's all there is to it."

"Oh, so _that's_ how you—okay, that makes sense." Violet laughed as the partners turned back to her. "That pesky steward from Carpus kept insinuatin' somethin' else, and I knew it wasn't what it looked like."

Sofia groaned, placing a hand to her head. "_He _was here?"

"And if he's around, I'm quite sure Zeke won't be too far behind," Cedric muttered in mild aggravation. "Oh, just be glad it _wasn't _Zeke who discovered us. I'm sure he'd do everything in his power to get us both into trouble."

"Cut from the same cloth, the both of them," Violet lamented with a roll of her eyes. "In any case, Princess Sofia, I think you'd better get cleaned up and dressed, and get you somethin' to eat. And Mr. Cedric, I'd suggest food first and then findin' Queen Miranda. Nana and Tanya are both with her."

"Oh, thank goodness…" He nodded. "Very well, Violet. Thank you." He waited until the stewardess had left the room and shut the door behind her before turning to Sofia. "Um, I'm…sorry about this, Sofia. I suppose…this situation could be uncomfortable, considering…"

Sofia smiled gently at him before hugging him. "Just the opposite, actually… I'm always comfortable with you."

He gave her an amused smile as she looked up at him. "That's not quite what I mean."

She giggled, taking one of his hands and tracing his fingers in a soft motion. "I know…" She noticed that he seemed to be a bit taken aback by her response, and she blushed a bit. "W-Well, you heard Violet. You go eat and get the girls. I will be there in a little bit." She jumped up from the bed before turning back, placing her hands on his cheeks. "And this is for luck today." She kissed his forehead before smiling at him.

Cedric chuckled as she released him and allowed him to stand up. "Much appreciated, my dear. Don't be too long, all right?"

"I'll be there soon." After he left, Sofia collapsed onto her bed again, her eyes peering up at the top of the canopy. After what they'd just witnessed, she had only one thought: "Thank goodness for Violet…" Reinvigorated, she began preparing for the day.

* * *

About an hour later, after everyone had finished eating and was up and about, Cedric and Sofia joined several people in a common room. Visitors from Carpus and everyone on Enchancia's team was gathered together, chatting and enjoying some downtime before the next game.

Nana crawled into Cedric's lap while he and Captain Thiago were sharing a pleasant conversation. She yawned before smacking her lips.

Captain Thiago chuckled. "I think someone could do with a nap." He glanced toward Cedric. "Your daughter is adorable."

Cedric had long since given up on correcting people, and at this point, he didn't really _want_ to anymore. For all intents and purposes, Nana _was_ his daughter. Tanya was as well. And the responsibility he and Sofia both shared in caring for these girls was enough to where they definitely filled the parental roles. "I quite agree, Captain Thiago." He winked down at the pink haired girl, who grinned up at him. "One of the most adorable little ones I've ever seen."

"I'm adorable too, Ceddy!" Sapphire called, hurrying over to hug him from the side.

"Me too!" Davina yelled, hurrying to jump onto the sofa next to him, hugging his other side.

"Not as cute as me!" Corban giggled, crawling into Cedric's lap so he could sit beside his best friend.

"I'm cute too!" Vibbi exclaimed, grinning with her pointed teeth showing. "And I want a hug!"

Before Cedric could react, all the children had piled either on top of him or had begun hugging him from all sides. Soon enough, every single child (except Alamea, who was sleeping in Amber's arms) had tackled him in a group hug.

Sofia laughed as she was sitting next to Gabriella and Greylock. "Oh, that is _so_ funny…"

Even Tanya, who wasn't a big hugger or one to show too much affection, had at least sat next to Cedric when all the cuddling had begun. However, she'd only briefly hugged him and moved out of the way to allow the other children a chance to embrace their precious 'Ceddy.'

"I thought, back in our Hexley Hall days, you swore up and down that you hated children," Zeke remarked, his lips quirking into a smirk as Cedric glared at him. "Detested them with your entire being… Said the world would be better if they didn't exist."

Sapphire frowned as she darted her pointed stare toward the other sorcerer. "You're just jealous 'cause no one wants to hug you. Especially after you were so mean to Ceddy yesterday."

"Yeah," Vibbi taunted, snarling at the man, who backed up a bit. "Don't make me bite you."

"Settle down, Vibbi," Yohanna chided her little charge, though there was clearly a mild look of pride and approval lingering on her lips.

"Anyone could have a change of heart, anyway," Sir Finlay spoke up, casting a disapproving look toward the other sorcerer. "Perhaps Cedric didn't know the joys a child could bring until he himself had the honor of caring for one. Both Nana and Tanya have brought out a delightful paternal side that few ever truly experience, even if they _do _have children of their own."

"Yeah, so zip it, Zed," Gabriella finished for her husband, her hands resting on her stomach in a comforting manner.

"That's _Zeke_," the annoyed sorcerer corrected, flummoxed by the amount of negativity he was receiving. It was becoming clearer and clearer that Cedric had an advantage here, much to his chagrin.

Violet entered the common room, appearing rather annoyed as both Brandon and Porter (to his displeasure) were following her. "I've come to announce that it is time for the next game. However, I have a request for King Hayden."

The fair-haired king smiled kindly toward the stewardess as he stood up. "How can I help you, Violet?"

"Your Majesty, could you please tell your steward that I don't need any help takin' care of the castle? Mr. Baileywick is helpin' me just fine. Besides, it's obvious young Porter is tired and just wants to enjoy himself here, and I don't think it's fair that he's gettin' dragged all over this place just because his mentor—for whatever reason—appears to _fancy_ me or somethin'."

For the first time since arriving, Brandon seemed flustered and flushed bright red as the object of his affections blatantly outed him for his clear infatuation with her. "U-Uh, King Hayden, I-!"

"Is this true, Brandon?" the king asked, blinking.

Porter snickered at his mentor having gotten called out, but he immediately winced as Brandon smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Hayden, even a daft person could see that Brandon was drooling all over that poor girl," Haegan laughed, clapping his best friend on the shoulder.

"It's n-not what it seems, sire," Brandon attempted to defend himself, though his desperate pleas seemed to be falling on deaf ears as his king offered him a dubious look. "I just…" He smiled lazily toward Violet, who backed away from him. "I think she's rather…fascinating."

"I'm not interested, _Mr._ Brandon," the woman retorted, driving the point home by enunciating his title. "I've no interest in any relationship, especially one with someone from such a far distance. I'm far too busy with my job, which is most of my life. So thanks, but no, thanks."

"Ouch," James laughed, nudging his twin. "I kind of like this side of Violet. She's way feistier than I ever thought."

The future queen laughed. "I know."

Brandon sighed disappointedly, slinking away to the door to exit the room. "Come along, Porter… I'll teach you a lesson in mending a broken heart."

Porter rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother…" He subtly moved over to Violet and whispered, "Sorry he was such a pain, but good for you. He was getting on _my_ nerves too."

"PORTER!"

The teen yelped. "C-Coming!" He hurried after his mentor.

Violet sighed before smiling at the group. "Anyway… Before we head to the courtyard for the game today, I did want to inform everyone about the special game that will take place immediately afterward. We have Tug of War first, and then Magical Toss-Up next, which will happen between Enchancia's participant Tanya and Carpus's participant Cookie."

Cookie, who hadn't said much of anything since arriving a few days ago, folded his arms as he hovered behind the others in his group. The muscular fairy wasn't really sure what to expect with a _child _as his challenger, but he sure wasn't going to allow the little girl to beat him.

The stewardess continued, "The Magical Toss-Up will count for _two _points instead of one, and it could make the difference in the final outcome."

"Cookie has been training for this for a long time," Omari told the others, smiling at the fairy, who beamed back at him. "He is ready for anything."

"But are you sure you want your _child _to go up against Cookie, Cedric?" Zeke asked, genuinely curious, though clearly still a bit snarky toward the other sorcerer. "Doesn't seem like good parenting to me."

"No one asked for _your_ opinion, Zeke," Calista spoke up, tired of hearing the man downing her uncle. "Uncle Ceddy knows what he's doing, and Tanya is a lot stronger than she looks."

The Carpus sorcerer scoffed. "I wasn't talking to you, Cornucopia, or whatever your name is."

Angel stepped in front of his girlfriend and glared at the man. "You will not speak to her that way. And you know her name. It is Calista."

Zeke smirked. "I…don't…_care_."

"Enough, Zeke," King Hayden demanded, glaring at him calmly. "Set aside your hostility and act civilly. You know better."

He sighed. "Yes… Your Majesty."

"Anyway…" Violet gestured toward the door. "Follow me."

While everyone else filed out the door, following Violet to the courtyard, Calista pulled Angel back and hugged him.

Angel blinked before returning the young sorceress's hug. "Calista? Are you all right?"

She smiled toward him before kissing him, her hands playing with his ponytail before she soon parted, laughing at his stunned expression. "Thank you for defending me."

Finally finding his words, the Native boy smiled at her, though he was clearly a bit flushed from the kiss. "You…are welcome. A-Anytime."

Calista giggled before they both followed after the others.

* * *

Once outside, the spectators sat aside on some conjured chairs while the two teams got into position.

Tanya found herself seated next to Cookie, who appeared rather smug right now. She had a feeling he was confident that he would defeat her in their upcoming round, but what he didn't know was that she was a bit of a wildcard herself. A small smirk formed on her features. She would just wait and let him find out firsthand that he had _no _reason to appear so confident.

Violet indicated a large rope on the ground, which now separated the two teams. "This challenge will be fairly simple and even rather quick. Both teams will have all their members gathered on their side of the rope, and when I say so, both sides will pull as hard as they can. You will notice that there is a line on the ground." She pointed toward the yellow line. "The first team to pull at least one member of the other team over the line will automatically be the winners."

"Sounds easy enough," Roland chuckled. He playfully nudged King Hayden. "Prepare yourself for another loss."

The other king grinned good-naturedly. "Whatever you say, _Rollie_."

Roland frowned. "Been hanging out with Miranda, I take it?"

James and Desmond laughed at the banter between the two kings. If nothing else, they were at least entertaining.

"Once the Tug of War game is complete," Violet continued, "we will immediately proceed with the Magical Toss-Up. Despite its title, no actual magic is involved; it is simply played out by magical creatures. Those instructions will be made clear when the game begins." She stepped back. "Teams, take up your rope."

Both teams prepared themselves. Cedric was second in line behind Roland, and he could see Zeke directly behind Hayden on their side. He narrowed his eyes as the other man sneered at him.

"Watch out for them, King Roland," Cedric murmured to his friend. "I don't trust Zeke not to cheat."

Wordlessly, the fair-haired man nodded.

"Ready…go!" The stewardess stood aside and watched the tugging begin.

"Come on, Ceddy!" Zinnia yelled from her spot on Greylock's lap. "You can do it!"

"Go, Daddy!" Isadora echoed, grinning at Dante, who smiled quickly back at her before yelping as he felt a sharp tug on the rope, which nearly had him colliding into Cedric. "Oops…"

"Is this really fair?" Cordelia wondered as she and Nigel sat near each other. She accepted a few pieces of chocolates as he passed them to her. "Our team looks so scrawny and weak compared to their muscle men. Not to mention, they have mostly guards, while we have at least four sorcerers who never see any sunlight or exercise on a daily basis."

Nigel snickered. "Look at young Tarrant though." He pointed toward the brunet, who seemed to be tugging fiercely from his spot near Bonvis. "He seems rather strong. And I wouldn't discount King Roland or Prince James either, especially since the prince is active in his knight duties. Even Prince Desmond has a little power behind him." He shrugged. "Prince Daniel has a moderate amount, and Angel…" He chuckled. "Well… He's still young."

"He's stronger than he looks though," Calista assured him with a warm smile. "And far more magical than you can imagine."

"Too bad _your _little Angel Face couldn't use his powers for this." Cordelia grinned as Calista blushed.

"Mum! Don't _ever_ say that again… Please!" She scrunched up her nose as Nigel held out another piece of chocolate, which Cordelia accepted as he fed her. "You guys are gross."

The sorceress chuckled after she ate her treat. "You have no room to talk, my darling girl. Not after I saw you and your little boyfriend kissing a little longer than necessary under the mistletoe this past Wassailia."

"Ugh, I'm moving." She stood up and moved several seats down, sitting next to Sofia and Amber.

"Let me guess," Amber began with a grin, "your mom?"

Calista sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

The blonde giggled. "Fair enough."

The guys on both sides were pulling as hard as they could. At one point, Enchancia's group got a slight edge when Kabir's hand slipped, but most of the guards were able to secure the rope enough to keep a tight hold on it. At this point, they were fairly even.

Zeke growled under his breath as he noticed Cedric pulling as hard as he could, his eyes closed in concentration and a sweat breaking out on his forehead. Oh, he was just so _into_ this challenge, wasn't he? He discreetly moved a few of his fingers against the rope, a near-invisible stream of magic sliding through the rope toward the other sorcerer. He smirked as he saw the following scenario unfold:

Cedric, despite wearing gloves, could feel what appeared to be rope burn beginning to scorch his palms. This was impossible though, wasn't it? He opened his eyes and chanced a quick glance at his gloves, and (sure enough) the rope had somehow managed to cut through his gloves and to his palms, which were starting to grow irritated and even bleed. He couldn't let go of the rope, though. He knew how important winning this challenge was.

Zeke managed one sharp tug, biting back a laugh as Cedric yelled out in pain and let the rope go, crashing into Roland, who stepped over the line.

Violet noticed the incident and sighed, calling out, "Carpus wins!"

The Carpus team cheered and high-fived each other as the guys on the Enchancian team grumbled at their loss.

Cedric gave Roland the most apologetic look he could muster, even as he tried to nurse his wounds. "King Roland, I am _so _sorry about that… I'm not sure what happened."

Roland, noticing that his royal sorcerer appeared to be injured, frowned. "Don't worry about it, Cedric. It wasn't your fault. In fact, you appear to have hurt yourself trying to hold onto the rope."

"It even cut through your gloves?" Angel asked in disbelief. "I know that rope is strong, but…"

The king placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Go rest, Cedric, and we'll get someone to tend to your wounds."

"That's all right, King Roland." He smiled as Nana hurried over to him and held out her hands to him. "I think I have a solution already…" He followed the little girl back to her seat, which was next to Sofia, and sat down, sighing as Nana crawled into his lap.

"Cedric," Sofia gasped, looking at his hands. She reached over and gently tugged off the remains of his gloves, gaping in shock at the deep cuts and blood on his palms. "What happened?"

"That rope… It practically ate through my gloves and cut my hands." He groaned in pain as Nana placed her palms over his, concentrating. "Nana…"

It didn't take long for the pink-haired girl to heal her Papa. And since his wounds weren't too big, she didn't even feel tired afterward.

Cedric smiled at the little one. "Thank you, my darling." He kissed her forehead, causing her to grin.

"They feel better, huh?" Sofia asked curiously.

"For the most part. I can still feel a little bit of discomfort, but it's not unmanageable."

"I'll handle it." The princess gathered both of his hands into hers and placed a kiss to each of his palms, causing him to blush at her actions.

"Sofia…"

Amber smiled slyly but chose not to say anything this time. When Alamea got a bit fussy, she knew she would have to head back into the castle anyway, but at least she got to see another little display of affection between her sister and the sorcerer. They were getting to be one of her favorite 'pastimes' these days. Adorable. She stood wordlessly and left with her daughter, joined soon by Desmond, who led them both back into the castle.

Violet turned to the remaining crowd as they all gathered on the side. "The second event today will be the Magical Toss-Up. Tanya from Team Enchancia and Cookie from Team Carpus will participate in two separate parts of the event. First, they will use their strength to throw five large boulders each, tryin' to toss them as far as they can. The one who throws the boulders the farthest will win one point. The second part involves physical duelin'. They will only be able to use their physical strength and _no magic _other than their super strength or other abilities they've gained."

Tanya was currently dressed in dark pants and a sleeveless purple shirt banded at her waist. She wore no shoes, as usual. Her hair was tied up into two side buns, a bit of hair cascading down from each. Her usual anklets and arm bracelets (disguising her Death Bringers) were in place.

Cookie was much taller than Tanya (and most of the other people gathered), and his muscles rippled as he walked. He wore a sleeveless black jumpsuit and no shoes either, his wings protruding from the back of his suit. His greenish-black hair was short and spikey, sticking out in a variety of directions. His skin had a light blue tinge to it, highlighting his magical features and his sharp blue eyes as well.

"Hold on a minute." Idris pointed toward Tanya. "This little girl is going up against Cookie?"

"She doesn't look like she could hold a rock, much less a huge boulder," Rodney laughed.

Nakamo saw the annoyance on the little girl's face and smiled toward the others. "Perhaps she is not as tall and powerful-looking as others, but I sense a great deal of inner strength with her."

Tanya smiled appreciatively toward the shaman, nodding at him.

Violet turned to the others, smiling toward Sir Finlay, who seemed to be a main sorcerer who wasn't either injured in some way or otherwise preoccupied. "Sir Finlay, could I get your assistance for just a moment?"

"Certainly." He left Gabriella's side and walked up next to the stewardess. "How may I help you?"

"Could you possibly conjure ten large boulders—five per participant—please?"

He nodded and did as asked, settling the boulders near both Tanya and Cookie. When finished, he returned to his spot.

Tanya looked up at Cookie, who stared down at her. She nodded once. "Do not hold back, for neither will I."

Cookie laughed, his voice a bit squeaky as he did. "Don't worry, little girl. Cookie never holds back."

She smirked. "Neither does Tanya."

Violet stood aside so the spectators could see better. "All right, Cookie will go first, since Team Carpus won the first challenge. He will toss all five boulders. After that, Tanya will go. The person who has the most boulders at the farthest distance will win the first event."

That explained, Cookie began tossing his boulders. One of his landed ten feet away. The next landed five feet away. The third landed eight feet away. The fourth landed twelve feet away. The last landed six feet away.

Tanya picked up her first boulder and grunted once, adjusting to the weight after not having trained in her usual rigorous manner in a while.

"Aw, I think it's too heavy for her," Zeke teased as he grinned toward Cedric and Sofia, who glared at him. "You must have been crazy, putting a little girl up against a muscular fairy."

"_That_ could have been worded differently," Greylock remarked sarcastically as he held onto Zinnia. "Don't count Tanya out, Zeke. She's a lot stronger than she looks. She could probably toss _you_ several feet." He grinned toward the Carpus sorcerer, who leered at him. "Wanna find out?"

Zeke folded his arms.

"You've got this, Tanya!" Sapphire called out. "You can do it!"

"Yeah!" Zinnia yelled. "Get him!"

Nana silently cheered for her big sister, smiling and clapping her hands.

Reinvigorated, Tanya smiled and lifted her boulder above her head. She focused her attention on nothing but the goal and tossed the first boulder. It landed fifteen feet away.

"Wow," King Hayden laughed. "Strong kid."

"And what's with the markings on her face and everything?" Haegan wondered. "Must just be a magical being thing, or whatever…"

Tanya's second boulder landed seven feet away. The third landed ten feet away.

Zeke looked around and saw that no one was looking, so he secretly began moving his fingers.

Tanya, as if sensing this, sent a sharp and heated glare toward the sorcerer, who immediately paused his movements. She only shook her head one time (a warning) before tossing her next boulder. It also landed fifteen feet away. The fifth and final boulder landed seven feet away.

Violet clapped her hands as the crowd cheered. "The winner of the first event is Tanya, with an excellent result!"

Cookie nodded in admiration. "Not bad for a toddler."

The girl smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "I am far from a toddler, Cookie."

"If you say so, kid."

The stewardess then told them, "The second part of the challenge involves hand-to-hand combat. The two opponents will go up against one another, combatting against each other."

"Uh, hang on a minute." Cookie gestured toward Tanya. "I can't challenge her to a hand-to-hand combat situation. She's just a kid! It's not exactly fair. And what if she gets hurt? Her parents will probably have my head."

Sofia and Cedric exchanged knowing glances as the Carpus team murmured among themselves.

"I can handle myself." Tanya's voice had changed from her childish tone to a more mature tone, and her eyes were now their eerie black and purple colors, the edges sharper than usual. She shifted from a child to an adult, wearing the same clothing but possessing a far more serious stance.

Cookie gulped as Tanya approached him in her adult form, a smirk on her face. "Y-You're…not a kid?"

"I am both adult and child." She reached out, closing his gaping jaw. "Do not underestimate me."

The Carpus team was a bit surprised by this revelation, and none more so than Zeke. He noticed Cedric smirking at him, and he murmured something unpleasant under his breath. He wasn't about to let the Enchancians beat them again, especially no one related to Cedric in any manner.

He was attempting to sneakily cast a spell on Tanya, but he was shocked to see his magic dissolve into thin air before ever even reaching her. It was like there was some sort of force surrounding her, preventing his magic from affecting her. He tensed and began sweating a bit as Tanya turned from Cookie to face him, her icy black and purple eyes piercing straight through his light brown ones.

A shiver shot down his spine as he noticed something peculiar. Her eyes seemed to be swirling in a dark mass now, almost in a hypnotizing way. It was unnerving how uncomfortable the young woman could make him feel. He shivered a bit and snapped his eyes away, gently slapping his hands when they began shaking on their own.

It was clear to him that Tanya was not just some magical creature. She was like something from his nightmares… He gritted his teeth in frustration since he couldn't manipulate this part of the competition without the demon-like woman catching him in the act. So, he'd have to rely on Cookie's abilities instead. Curse the Enchancian team for being so lucky this go around.

Cookie was also feeling a little unnerved as he dropped into a battle stance before Tanya, who mimicked his motions (sans her Death Bringers). Both were tense as they prepared for the signal from Violet.

"The premise for this one is simple enough," Violet informed everyone. "The first one to defeat the other opponent will win. The win is determined by a count of three, when the opposer doesn't respond or react."

A few seconds later, Violet initiated the fight and stood aside as the duo began combatting.

Cookie immediately had to dodge out of the way as one of Tanya's fists soared his way, missing as he moved. He blocked a few other swings, sweating profusely since he found it difficult to deliver a blow to the agile Tanya, who was now throwing punches and swift kicks toward him like a machine.

Cookie yelped and ducked as Tanya tried to drop kick him, rolling out of the way instead. He watched as Tanya stomped, creating small cracks on the ground where she now stood.

The Carpus team was clearly nervous now. It appeared that Cookie hadn't even made a dent in this fight. In fact, had he not moved, he probably would have been done for.

"She's fast," Benson noted in awe.

"No kidding," Idris responded, impressed.

Tanya was determined to end the competition as quickly as possible. She ran toward Cookie, jumping high and twirling around in the air as she aimed to kick at him. Since he wasn't able to dodge this time, his arms crossed before him and worked as a shield just as Tanya's foot connected with him. The force of the impact was so strong that Cookie was unable to counter her, and he instead landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him as dust flew up around him.

As the dust cleared, it was quite obvious what had just happened. Cookie was unconscious, and Tanya stood above him with her foot resting on his chest. One. Two. Three. She'd won.

Zeke's eyes narrowed in uneasiness. He noticed that Tanya didn't even appear tired at all. She wasn't panting like a normal person would have been. The moment he saw those same dark eyes flicker his way, he turned his head. Strangely enough, no one seemed to notice their exchanges.

"Tanya from Team Enchancia wins, and this score goes toward Enchancia's overall score," Violet announced to the cheers of the group before her.

Tanya knelt next to Cookie as he finally stirred and opened his eyes. She noticed that he was having difficulty sitting up, so she placed one hand on his back and carefully pulled him into a sitting position. She smiled as he eyed her curiously. "It was an honor to fight against you. Perhaps next time, you will win."

He laughed. "Yeah, _perhaps_. Honestly, it was kind of fun fighting with you, but your little powerful moves were kind of a surprise to me."

Her smile changed to an apologetic one. "I am sorry for that. Allow me to make up for it." She stood, briskly pulling him into her arms and lifting him up, snickering as he yelped in surprise at her strength while she carried him toward the Carpus team. "He may need medical attention," she informed the king.

Haegan laughed once. "After all that, I'm surprised he isn't scuffed up worse."

"A fair win," King Hayden told the woman, reaching out his hand to hers.

She nodded and shook his hand once before looking toward Cookie. "Better luck next time, Cookie." She winked before transforming into her child form again. She sprinted toward the other team, rushing into Cedric's and Sofia's (and Nana's) awaiting arms, tackling them into a hug.

"Nice job, Tanya," Cedric praised with a proud smile.

Nana hugged her sister's leg before giggling as the other girl scooped her into a hug.

"Cheer up, Zeke," Omari insisted as he looked at his friend. "We won the Tug of War game. And sure, they got the magical creature game, but it was played fairly."

"We should have brought the ogre," Zeke grumbled. "Putting the fairy in was a mistake."

"He tried his best," Zinnia argued, having overheard the sorcerer's comment. "And I like Cookie. He was fair and nice."

"No one asked you, you little brat," Zeke snapped.

The child stuck her tongue out at him before leering at him. "You're just mad 'cause _you're_ a sore loser!"

"Why, I ought to—!" He moved forward, his hand raised as if to strike her, but he stopped as soon as he saw the angry glare from Greylock, who'd gathered his daughter into his arms, holding her tightly. "You should teach that brat to keep her mouth shut, Greylock."

"Why? Can't handle the truth when you hear it?" He glowered dangerously toward the other man. "And if you so much as touch a single hair on my daughter's head, I will kill you. Make no mistake of that. And for once, I am _dead_ serious."

The tension in the air was practically palatable as Zeke huffed and quickly left, not wanting to linger anymore.

"It seems he has anger issues," Nigel finally said, turning toward the Carpus king. "He is the only one from your team who has been acting so rashly, Your Majesty."

"I know, and I do apologize on his behalf…" He sighed.

Roland shook his head. "It's not your fault, Hayden. Zeke is responsible for his own actions."

"But threatening people and nearly hurting a little girl is unacceptable, Dad," Sofia argued as she stood up. "And if I find out that he had anything to do with anyone else getting hurt recently, I'll personally take matters into my own hands."

"That won't be necessary, Sofia. I'm sure things will settle down and he will act better from here on out." He glanced toward the other king. "Right?"

King Hayden nodded. "I'll talk to him."

Cedric sighed as the others began dispersing, and he glanced toward his partner. "Talking with Zeke is like reasoning with a dragon."

"Considering his attitude recently, I think a dragon probably has a bit more sense. In fact, I know several who do." She lifted one hand to her head, sighing. "And…my headache is back."

"I think I know what you need…" He reached out and caressed her cheek, smiling. "How does another nap sound?"

She nodded as Tanya handed Nana to her, and Cedric took Tanya's hand. "Sounds great. But…let's go to _your_ room this time." She giggled. "Kind of want to avoid repeating that incident this morning…"

"Agreed." He smiled down toward Tanya, who yawned. "I think we could all use some rest."

Tanya smiled sleepily up at him as they left.

* * *

Zeke paused as he came across Brandon sulking in a chair near the kitchen, Porter standing next to him with his arms folded and a bored look on his face. He knew he was still heartbroken from Violet's rejection, and he was in a very vulnerable place right now. Armed with that knowledge, he smirked and approached the steward. "Still upset, are you?"

"Go away, Zeke," Brandon mumbled. "Unless you have a _magical _way to win the fair Violet's heart, I don't want to be bothered right now."

"And what if I told you I do?" He grinned as Brandon glanced up at him, a look of curiosity filling his features. "What if I told you she'll be falling head over heels in love with you before this week is up?"

The steward slowly smiled, his eyes narrowed in concentration as Porter blinked, looking between the two workers. "I'm listening…"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Royal Rumble Day Four


	7. Royal Rumble: Day Four

Royal Rumble

Summary: Enchancia is hosting a competition called the Royal Rumble between their kingdom (as well as a few visiting members) and another kingdom called Carpus. However, what starts off as friendly rivalry quickly descends into madness as members from the opposing team start causing unnecessary drama and chaos. (Collab with MarionetteJ2X)

Disclaimer: Oh, boy… lol. I own the following: Corban, Alamea, Sir Finlay, Gabriella, Sapphire, Davina, Zinnia, Angel, Corban's new puppy named Ollie, and (if she shows up) Nina, and maybe a few others as well. All other OCs (especially Nana and Tanya) and the games belong to MarionetteJ2X (except a few that were from the show), and everything else is Craig Gerber's. Phew. Haha.

A/N: Anyone up for some riddles?! Well, that's fine. We'll let the guys handle this one. 😉 Also, in this chapter, you'll see what Zeke was planning at the end of the last chapter. You will also see the return of something that used to happen far more often in my stories when I first started writing, as requested by a few friends of mine. And a number of other…interesting turns of events. :D Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Royal Rumble Day Four

* * *

The following morning, Calista blinked as she heard a soft knock at her door. She was already dressed for the day, and she'd just finished pulling her hair back into a ponytail, tying it off with a red ribbon to match the rest of her outfit. She walked over to the door and pulled it open, smiling softly at her visitor. "Angel…"

"Come with me," he told her quietly as he grasped her hand, pulling her into the hallway. "There is something I must show you."

Calista giggled as she followed him, their hands still linked. "Angel, why all the mystery?"

A knowing smile appeared on his face as he looked back at her. "You have known me for many moons now, my _Chante_. I think you know well that mystery surrounds me no matter what I do."

"Hmm, that's true…"

* * *

They made their way downstairs and toward the empty dining hall. Well, empty save two people… Violet was sitting with Baileywick at the huge table, both of them laughing and sharing a rather early breakfast together, all smiles as the good friends were reunited at last.

The teens stayed out of sight behind the door as they listened in on the other two.

* * *

"How are things going with that Brandon fellow?" Baileywick asked calmly as he sipped his tea, though he felt anything but 'calm' at the thought of the pushy steward trying to steal his friend's affections. Actually, it wasn't even _that_, exactly… He didn't care for the way that Brandon had all but thrown himself at Violet, who showed _no_ interest in him whatsoever. Even after she'd turned him down, he continued pursuing. The line had to be drawn somewhere, and he hoped his dear friend was capable of doing so.

"It could be better," she admitted, sighing as she pushed some of her food around on her plate with her fork. "Although I basically told him to leave me alone, he doesn't seem to get the hint." She placed her fork down and glanced over at her former mentor. "I don't really know what to do, Mr. Baileywick. Nothing I say is getting through to the man."

"Hmm… Perhaps it's time for actions over words then." He frowned thoughtfully. "I admire your patience and consideration like always, Violet, but I think it's time for you to be firm. And I know you can do it, because I have seen you when you're at work and you have to keep the others in line." He smiled as she grinned sheepishly. "Honestly, I see a lot of myself in you sometimes."

"I _did_ learn from the best," she told him kindly, placing one hand on his as he laughed.

"I'm sure there are better mentors out there than me, but I do appreciate the sentiment, Violet." He turned his hand over, cradling hers in the process. "And honestly… If you need my help verbally berating the man, just let me know."

Violet snickered and leaned over, kissing the former steward on the cheek, smiling as he blushed a bit, which didn't happen very often. "Thanks, but I think I can handle it." She released his hand and stood, gathering their plates. "I need to get back to work."

"Let me help you." Baileywick also stood and took his own plate back, smiling at her surprised look. "Humor me. This feels like old times, and call me selfish, but I don't really know if I'm ready to let that go yet."

She smiled softly. "It's just the dishes, Mr. Baileywick…"

"On the contrary." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's _you_, Violet. I wouldn't come out of retirement for just anyone, you know."

The stewardess giggled. "I know…" She then nodded. "Very well. Come on then."

When the dining hall was clear again, Calista turned to Angel. "Was this what you wanted to show me?"

"Not exactly… They just happened to be in the same room." He smiled and grasped her hand, pulling her into the room and over to one of the pillars. "I hid it here."

"You're rather brave, hiding _anything_ in here." Calista laughed as he let go of her hand and walked behind the pillar. Her laughter died and a soft gasp escaped her lips as she saw what he was holding in his hands. "Angel…"

The other teen had a beautiful painting in his grasp. The frame was a golden brown with a few multi-colored feathers embossed in the wood. The portrait itself contained a dark background with the moon and stars overhead, and an image of their own likenesses embracing one another while each wearing white traditional clothing. Angel's right hand cupped Calista's cheek while her left hand rested on his shoulder.

"Angel…" Calista laughed softly, smiling adoringly at him. "Did…you make that?"

"I made the frame," he told her quietly. "And Princess Amber was kind enough to paint the portrait for me. But she had a condition."

The girl grinned. "Yes, that sounds like her… What was her condition?"

"I must remind you every day…" He set the portrait down between them and placed a hand on her cheek. "…how much I love you…"

Calista bit her lip before giggling, a pleased smile forming on her face. "That sounds like an Amber condition, all right… But I don't need her condition to remind me of your love for me." She reached out and hugged him, sighing as he returned the hug. "That's something I'm not likely to forget, Angel." She looked up at him curiously. "By the way, what is the occasion for the portrait anyway? It's not my birthday or any holiday…"

"I know." He kissed her forehead, causing her to smile more. "But my father always told me that occasions such as those are typical for delivering meaningful gifts. It is on the unexpected occasions that the gifts are remembered the most." He smiled as she laughed softly. "I suppose we shall see if he was correct."

"Well, I won't ever forget something as beautiful as this. Thank you, Angel." She kissed him once before leaning down and picking up the portrait. "I will put it in my room above my fireplace. That way, I'll always have you nearby."

Angel nodded at her words, his heart feeling warmer as she set the portrait aside and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him again.

* * *

Roland yawned as he sat up in his bed, noticing that Miranda was already dressed and playing a hand-stacking game with Corban, who was giggling each time she stopped and tickled him. He smiled at the cute sight. "Perhaps you two should have your _own _games set aside later."

"Yes," Miranda drawled sarcastically, "if I weren't busy running the kingdom while you and the others are trying to beat your rivals for a trophy." She grinned as he smiled sheepishly. "Kidding, of course… Mostly. But you'd better get up and get moving, Rollie. The next game isn't going to win itself."

"What's the game today, Daddy?" Corban asked curiously, his wide blue eyes staring at his father.

"The riddle game, son." He sighed. "Unfortunately, _not _my best field of expertise… But I'm sure some of the more intelligent people on our team, like Desmond and Sir Finlay, will be good at it."

"Don't sell yourself short, Roland," Miranda told him, gently patting his cheek. "You're intelligent too."

He smiled proudly.

She smirked. "You just don't show it as often." She snickered as his face fell and he pouted. "Again, just kidding."

"If you say so, Miranda." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before beginning to prepare for the day.

* * *

Sofia hummed happily as she hopped up the stairs to Cedric's workshop. Nana was clinging to her head while Tanya was ahead of her. The girls were wearing matching black and red dresses today (courtesy of Miranda), while Sofia was back in her outdoor outfit for the games.

It had taken a little bit of persuasion, but Sofia had finally talked Tanya into letting her put her hair into half-up pigtails to match Nana, who had easily allowed her guardian the opportunity. Tanya was a bit reluctant to allow anyone to touch her hair (apparently it had something to do with the Never Realm, but she wouldn't go into much detail), but she trusted Sofia enough to finally allow her to style her hair.

They reached the door and knocked, instantly amused at what they saw.

Cedric looked absolutely exhausted already, with his hair a complete mess and his game clothing rumpled, and there were dark circles under his eyes. The funniest thing, though, was that he appeared to have a tiny raven attached to his head.

"Cedric…" Sofia tapped her chin thoughtfully as Tanya stood aside, observing, and Nana still clung to her head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm honestly not sure," he told her, sighing as he noticed her looking at his head. "_That_…is a long story. But the abbreviated version is… I heard this little one crying outside my window last night, and I brought her inside. Wormy…" He looked toward the guilty-looking raven, who turned away. "…claims he heard nothing and slept through the entire thing. He just left the little one outside."

"Wormwood!" Sofia chided as she looked toward the bird. "How could you? She's just a baby."

"I _swear_ I didn't hear anything," he responded, sounding incredibly truthful for once. "I was…having a fantastic dream about flying freely and eating all the food I wanted, so I was otherwise preoccupied."

"Is she _your_ baby?" Tanya asked simply, causing the bird to caw in a flustered fashion.

"N-No! She's not mine…" Wormwood shook his head. "I don't know why everyone always thinks any baby raven belongs to me… I'm not that kind of bird!"

Sofia reached up and scooped the baby bird into her hands, smiling gently as the green-eyed raven stared back at her. "Can you understand me?"

"Mama?" the little one asked with a soft gasp.

"Huh? N-No, no, I'm not your mama…" She gently brushed the feathers on her back, smiling as the little one hummed happily. "What's your name?"

"I don't know… I gots losted. A big, mean birdy chased me here, and I don't know where I am!"

"It's okay, you're fine… You're in Enchancia. I'm Sofia. This is Cedric." She placed a hand on her partner's shoulder as he watched the princess speak to the bird, whom he couldn't understand. "The little girl on my head is Nana, and this little girl over here is Tanya. And that…" She pointed toward the other raven, who sighed. "…is Wormwood."

"Ohh… He looks like me!" The little raven beamed. "Daddy!" She held out her wings toward Wormwood, who balked.

"I am _not_ your father!" Wormwood retorted, embarrassed beyond belief. "Let's set this matter straight, shall we? Those eggs the other day? They weren't mine. I've never seen those eggs in my life! I'm not exactly a 'family raven' and have little interest in being one."

"Aww…" The little bird sniffled. "No daddy… No mommy…" She wailed. "No happy life! Wahhhhh!"

"Wormwood," Cedric groaned, folding his arms, only hearing the chirping of the tiny bird, but clearly understanding that she was distressed. "Regardless of whether she's yours or not, could you at _least_ be a _little_ more sympathetic toward her?"

"Maybe we should try to find her mother," Tanya reasoned calmly. "It is not good for a little bird to be on her own."

"We'll have to try after the games today," Sofia told her before looking back at the tiny raven. "It would really help if you had a name, though…"

Nana gasped and gently tugged at Sofia's hair, getting her attention. She pointed toward a row of books.

The princess blinked before nodding and walking over to the books. "You have an idea, Nana?"

Nana nodded and reached out, grabbing a blue book with silver lettering. She opened it up to a page in the middle and turned it around to where Cedric could see it. She pointed toward a picture with a woman's name written beneath.

Cedric raised an eyebrow at the name. "Collette?"

Nana nodded proudly before handing him the book and climbing down to rest on Sofia's shoulder. She looked expectantly toward the little bird.

The tiny raven beamed at the name. "Collette! I gots a name! YAY!"

Sofia giggled at the tiny raven's reaction before walking over to the perch and setting her next to Wormwood. "That's awesome, Collette! And look, we have to go for a while, but you can hang out with Wormwood, okay?"

Collette gulped as she glanced up, noticing the annoyed look on the other bird's face. "He looks like he wants to eat me…"

"Ugh, I wouldn't do that to one of my own…" He paused, realizing how that had sounded, especially as he saw a mixture of surprised and smirking reactions from his crowd. "I don't mean it like _that_! I meant a raven. I would _never_… You know what? You'll be late if you don't leave already…"

Sofia laughed. "Saved by the games, huh?" She shook her head and turned to face Cedric. "Before we go, I think we need to fix your appearance. You look…tired."

"Hmm." He sighed. "I can't imagine _why_…" He smiled as she reached up and brushed her hands through his hair before gently smoothing her hands along his shirt, removing all the wrinkles from the fabric. "Thank you, Sofia…"

She smiled. "Of course, Cedric…" She took his hand in hers before reaching out toward Tanya, who took her other hand. "Let's go. Don't want to be late!" She turned back to the two ravens. "Wormwood, be good. And Collette, he'll take care of you, so be strong, okay? We'll be back later."

Collette nodded enthusiastically. "Bye, Sofia! And you other peoples!" As the others left, she glanced up at her temporary guardian. "You've gots lots of feathers. You're a big birdy."

Wormwood sighed before hanging his head. He could tell this was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

Brandon jumped as he felt a pair of strong hands clasp his shoulders, and he frowned as he looked behind him, seeing Zeke. "Could you _not_ be so creepy, sneaking up on me like that?"

"You want to win the stewardess's affections, don't you?" the sorcerer challenged, smirking as his fellow worker nodded. "Well, then… Just do what I told you, and she'll be yours before sundown."

"And you're sure it's safe?" Brandon turned toward the sorcerer as the others were eating breakfast at the dining table, chatting and having a good time. Violet was steadily checking on everyone, like he had expected her to. "It's not going to make her sick or anything, right?"

"Of course not, Brandon…" Zeke smiled. "It's just going to make her realize what a…_catch_…you are…"

The steward grinned and nodded. "Yeah, my mom always told me I was a catch, and any lady would be lucky to have me."

Zeke faked the rest of his smile before turning and rolling his eyes, a grimace on his face. '_Mama's boy_,' he thought to himself before clearing his throat and releasing the other man's shoulders. "Right. Well, just go up to her, and recite that little poem I taught you, and she'll be all yours."

"You said it would be 'before this week is up,' so wouldn't that mean it would take longer than that, or more than just a few words, to make her fall for me?"

The other man laughed and placed his hands on his hips. "See, this is why _I'm _the sorcerer and you're just a steward. You leave the magic to me. Now go, and remember… If you tell anyone that I'm the one who gave you this little gift, you'll regret it." He reached out with one hand and pushed him forward, smirking as he stumbled a bit before collecting himself and straightening his outfit, pressing on. "Buffoon…"

* * *

While the others were eating, Violet was seeing to it that everyone was taken care of, including Porter, who'd finally gotten the chance to just relax (thanks to Brandon dismissing him for a day while he plotted his plan with Zeke). The stewardess was kind and attentive, as always, and saw to it that breakfast went well.

She turned with a pitcher of water in her hands and nearly ran into Brandon, who'd walked up near her. She yelped softly before noticing him holding onto her arm, as if balancing her. "Um, thank you, Mr. Brandon. Lucky I didn't spill water on you." Whether she meant that or not, she wasn't sure.

He chuckled. "It's fine, Violet. Would you…mind if we talked for just a moment? Alone?" He released her arm and smiled disarmingly. "I promise, I won't pull anymore cringe-worthy stunts in trying to win your affections… I can take a hint."

"Hmm… Very well. But just for a minute." She placed the pitcher onto the table and walked into the corridor with him. She didn't notice that Baileywick and Nigel were nearby, chatting about something. "What is it?"

"You know, I can understand why someone as formidable and well-put-together as you would have little interest in me." He saw the confused expression on her face and cleared his throat. "Er… W-Well, my mother once told me something that makes complete sense now that I've experienced it…" He held up his hand, where a scribble of words had been penned on his palm.

Violet folded her arms as she waited for him to continue.

"_Hearts of steel and minds of strength,_

_Open and bend to any length;_

_Be my molded lump of clay,_

_And in my arms, always stay."_

A few moments later, Violet was still standing there, her arms folded, and a perplexed expression on her face. Seeing this, Brandon smiled uncertainly. "So…"

She blinked. "_That's_ somethin' your mother told you? A creepy poem that sounds more like mind control?"

Baileywick, seeing the exchange, walked over with Nigel. "What's going on here?"

Violet stepped closer to her friend, sliding just a bit behind him and somewhat out of his view line.

"I don't understand," Brandon muttered, peering at his hand with a confused expression. "This was supposed to work."

Nigel walked over to the man and grabbed his wrist, looking at the messy writing on his hand. He frowned. "Looks like a disturbing form of a 'love spell' or something like that." He eyed the steward pointedly. "You really don't know how to take a hint, do you, boy?"

Brandon wanted to defend himself and blame Zeke, but he recalled the sorcerer's threat. He knew good and well what sort of damage that man could do… He'd seen him curse a few others in his lifetime, and completely obliterate others. He gulped, both at the thought of becoming Zeke's next victim, and of being caught red-handed in the midst of such a…stupid act. He really should have known better. "I'm…sorry…"

"He's sorry, everyone," Baileywick muttered sarcastically, shaking his head. "Because that makes it all right, doesn't it? I'm sorry, but it's one thing not to respect Violet's stance in the first place. It's another entirely to even _attempt _to sway her mind without her knowledge. The concept of a spell alone is bad, but the fact that you decided to use it, regardless of whether or not it works…" He narrowed his eyes toward the other man. "If it were me, I would have fired you already. But we'll see what your king has to say about this."

"N-No! Please…" He clasped his hands together. "King Hayden is a gracious man, but I've also seen his angry side… I don't want to be at his mercy, because other than this job, I have nothing else." He looked desperately toward Violet. "I get it. I'll leave you alone. You've made your point perfectly clear, and I'm very sorry for ever bothering you."

Violet took this information in before sighing and nodding. "Very well. We won't say anything… But if you so much as touch my arm again without my permission, that will change very quickly."

"Y-Yes, of course…" Sheepishly, Brandon turned and left, heading away from the others and supposedly back to his own room to stay out their line of sight.

"Are you all right, Violet?" Nigel asked as she turned to him. "Some people never learn to take a hint."

She smiled, especially as Baileywick linked an arm with her and placed his hand over hers. "I'm perfectly fine, Mr. Nigel." She grinned up at her former mentor. "I've got a good group of people watchin' out for me, after all."

Baileywick returned her smile. "Always, dear Violet. Always."

* * *

While the others were finishing up breakfast, Wormwood groaned as Collette had been using his back as a resting spot. "Do you _mind_? I have things to do, and you're sort of hindering me."

"What's 'hindering' mean?" Collette asked sweetly as she slid down from his back and beamed up at him.

"It means you're holding me back." He noticed that her beak seemed to be trembling, and her own green eyes were beginning to fill with tears. "N-No, no, look… None of that." He reached out and placed his wing on her head, causing her to blink at him. "You're a raven. Ravens are tough, and we don't let others hurt our feelings. Got it?"

She sniffled before nodding, grinning at him. "G-Got it!"

"Good." He sighed. "Well, I have to go. But… I suppose you'll have to come with me." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Can you fly well enough to go a bit of a distance?"

She giggled. "I'm a raven! I'm strong and fast! And I'm _tough_, like you, Wormy!" She squealed as she ran and jumped off the perch, flying toward the window above. "Come on! Let's go!"

Wormwood was admittedly impressed by her sudden switch in mood, and he smirked as he flew up toward her, nudging the window open with his talon. "Let's go, indeed."

* * *

The Raven Haven was busier than ever, with injured birds needing as much attention as possible. Nina was a bit overwhelmed with trying to handle an aging raven's delusional ramblings and another one with a thorn in his talon.

"Ugh, Wormwood, where _are_ you?" she grumbled as she looked up, seeing Mr. Birdsong walking into the room to help. She smiled. Thank goodness for her human friend, although they couldn't understand each other. He always seemed to know when she needed help though, and for that she was extremely grateful.

She looked toward the window of the haven as a familiar presence entered, landing next to her. "Wormwood, _where_ have you _been_?" she demanded, sighing. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"I was a little…preoccupied." He moved out of the way, allowing her to see the little raven for the first time.

Nina gaped at him. "Who's this?"

"I'm Collette!" the little one exclaimed happily. "Wormy's human founded me when I losted my mommy, and the little baby human named me Collette! Hehe!"

The older female raven blinked at the rapid fire of information before gazing toward Wormwood. "So, she's lost?"

"A little bit," he responded, sighing as Collette climbed onto his back again. "And she's attached to me for some strange reason…"

Nina laughed. "There's just something about Wormwood, isn't there?" She smiled. "Well, you're forgiven then. How about this? We'll take care of our work here, and then later, we'll see if we can find her mom."

He nodded. "Very well. Ahh!" He yelped as Collette pulled at a few of his feathers. "Would you _stop_ grooming my feathers?!"

Collette pouted as she leaned down to his vision, hanging over his head. "But they're messy!"

"I like them messy, so stop that!"

She giggled. "Okie-dokie, Wormy! I sorry!"

Nina giggled as Wormwood groaned. "This is going to be a long day…"

* * *

Breakfast finally ended, and the usual teams assembled inside this time, in the throne room. The spectators had conjured chairs on the side for them to watch.

Violet stepped up before the two teams. "Today's challenge is the Riddle Relay. Each person on each team will go up against another team member. They will be told a riddle, and the first to answer correctly scores a point for the team. The team with the most points by the end will win." She listened to the murmurs of approval before adding, "A few things… One, the questions may become more difficult as they go on. Two, you must wait for me to finish the riddle before you can answer. And three, you can only go _one time_ for your team. That way, it's fair. Any questions?"

Everyone seemed fairly compliant with this challenge. It was likely best that the current challenge was inside today, as it had begun raining a few minutes ago. The teams decided the order of the riddle solvers and got into two lines while Violet stood before them, a book open to what was probably the riddles and responses page.

Cedric and Zeke were up first, both glaring at each other momentarily before looking back toward an expectant Violet. Seeing that they were ready, she began reading.

"I can't be touched, but I can hurt you worse than a cleaver to the abdomen. What am I?"

Zeke appeared to be completely confused. "Huh? What sort of riddle is-?"

"_Words_," Cedric responded firmly, casting another glare toward his former classmate.

The other sorcerer scoffed. "Right, like it would be that cheesy."

Violet shrugged. "That is the correct answer, actually."

"Show me!" Zeke reached for the book, but Nakamo, who was behind him, grabbed his arm to keep him in place. "Nakamo, release me. I have every right to question the authenticity of the response."

"You would not request such a thing if it had been King Roland who was your opponent," the shaman informed him seriously. "You only seek confirmation because it is the other royal sorcerer who is your challenger."

"But if it eases your mind…" Violet turned the book around, proving that Cedric was, indeed, correct. "Happy?"

Zeke wrenched his arm from the other man's grip, smiling sardonically toward the stewardess. "Ecstatic." He huffed and went to the back of his line.

Cedric nodded appreciatively toward Violet before doing the same.

Angel and Nakamo stepped up next, waiting for their riddle.

Violet flipped the page and read the next one. "I speak without a mouth. I have no body, but I come alive in the wind. What am I?"

Angel pondered the meaning of the puzzle but was unable to respond, since Nakamo beat him to it.

"An echo."

The stewardess nodded with a small smile. "Correct."

Angel smiled toward Nakamo. "Nicely played, Nakamo."

The older man chuckled before he and the other Native boy moved to the end of their lines.

Next up were Prince Daniel and Captain Thiago.

Violet sighed, laughing tiredly. "This next one is a bit long. Here you are: As I was traveling to Tangu, I met a man with six kangaroos; each kangaroo had six cloth bags; each cloth bag had six hats; each hat had six green ties; ties, hats, bags, kangaroos… How many were there going to Tangu?"

Daniel began counting on his fingers. "Okay, one, six… Uh, six…teen?"

Captain Thiago slowly smiled as he pointed toward Violet. "One."

"_One_?" the prince asked. "How do you get one when there's like a hundred kangaroos and hats and bags and ties and…?"

"Only _one_ person was traveling to Tangu, Prince Daniel. The narrator. He saw all those things along the way, but it never said _they _were also going to Tangu."

"That's right," the stewardess agreed. "Only one was traveling to Tangu."

"That was tricky," Greylock told Sofia as she held Nana with Tanya leaning up against her side. "I'm glad I'm not in this one. I was never good at those sorts of riddles."

She grinned. "I am. Remember that time we had all those puzzles to solve at the Conjuror's Board?"

"Yes, and I'd rather _not_ recall that, thanks." He laughed.

Sir Finlay and King Hayden were next, waiting patiently for their riddle.

Violet turned another page. "What do spells and a baby's laughter have in common?"

King Hayden tapped his chin before guessing, "They're…sometimes loud?"

Gabriella snorted as she rubbed Sapphire's back while Davina was playing with her hair. "Not going to disagree there, but…"

"Sorry, Your Majesty," Violet giggled. She turned to Sir Finlay.

"They're…both pure magic?"

She smiled. "That's correct!"

Gabriella grinned. "Yeah! That's _my_ man!" She looked around, noticing the others were either staring strangely at her or snickering. "What? I'm cheering on my husband. Something wrong with that?"

"I like her," Yohanna told Seraphina as they laughed.

"Me too."

Gabriella smiled, pleased with herself.

Desmond and Rodney were up next, waiting for Violet to turn to the next page.

"Another long one, I'm afraid," she laughed. "Okay, here we go: A man discovers his window shattered, the shards of glass bespattered on the ground just outside his house. A set of bloody footsteps lead away from the window, yet they seem to fade into nothingness. Many of his belongings are either broken or missing. When he alerts the guards, the authorities immediately accuse the man of lying. Why?"

Rodney laughed. "This one's easy. Because footprints don't just disappear like that. There's no such things as ghosts."

Sofia laughed once, clearly disagreeing, especially since she'd had experiences with them before.

"Sorry, but that is incorrect," Violet informed the man. She looked toward the prince. "Care to try, Prince Desmond?"

"Hmm…" He retraced the story in his mind, closing his eyes to get a better mental image of Violet's words.

"Tick-tock, young prince," Zeke called from the back of the line. "We haven't got all day."

"Shut up, Zeke," Idris retorted from his spot in line as he turned to glare at the sorcerer. "You're such a whiner. Give the boy a break."

"Ugh…" Considering Idris was probably at least half a foot taller and more muscular than he was, Zeke wasn't about to challenge him now. He folded his arms and waited.

Desmond nervously rubbed his hands together after having been challenged like that, but he collected himself and smiled toward Violet. "I've got it. If he'd been robbed, the glass from the window would have been _inside_ the house, not outside. Because if someone breaks in, that's where the glass goes: on the floor, not outside." He shrugged. "Regardless of the footprints, which were likely fake, and the broken or missing items, which he likely handled, the glass doesn't lie."

"Excellent, Prince Desmond!" the stewardess gushed as he grinned and left to the back of his line, along with Rodney. She nodded toward Roland and King Haegan, who were next. "Are you ready?"

"Born ready!" Haegan responded, laughing.

Roland smirked at the other man. "Agreed." He looked toward Violet. "Let's hear it, Violet."

"The more I clean, the filthier I become."

Haegan shouted loudly, jumping up and down and waving his hands, creating a rather comical scene as the others started laughing. "A _feather duster_! WHOO! I know 'cause I've actually _used_ one before!" He then calmed down a bit, turning to grin at Roland, who couldn't stop laughing. "Too much?"

"A bit," the other king chortled as they left, only for Dante and Omari, both laughing, to step up in their place.

"That was great," Amber laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh, I needed that…" She smiled down at Alamea, who was awake and cooing a bit. "You liked that too, didn't you, sweetheart? Yes…"

Violet lifted her book and gave her attention to the new two. "A murderer is sentenced to death."

"Well, _this_ got dark all of a sudden," Greylock laughed uneasily.

"He must choose among three rooms in order to remain alive and bypass his sentence. The first has a fire-breathing dragon, ready to strike. The second has absolutely nothing within its confines, except darkness, but it does emit a constant high frequency pitch that can drive anyone mad and ultimately destroy someone. The third has three tigers who have not eaten in two months. Which room should the murderer choose in order to stay alive?"

Before Dante could respond, Omari raised his hand and blurted out, "The third!" He waved one hand with a knowing smile. "Because if the tigers haven't eaten for two months, they're no longer alive. Tigers can only live up to two _weeks_ without food."

"_Why_ do you know that?" Rodney asked jokingly from near the end of the line.

"My father worked with endangered tigers in the outer lying regions of Carpus. Majestic creatures, but certainly not meant to be tampered with."

"He is right," Violet informed the others, leading to Team Carpus cheering.

"Darn," Dante laughed. "I knew that one too! Just gotta be faster I guess." He shook Omari's hand before they both retreated to the back of the lines.

James and Idris were up next, both standing side by side and giving Violet their full attention.

Violet smiled. "Next question… What is longer than 'forever?'"

Idris blinked at the seemingly random question. "Forever? Um… Nothing, right?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, sir. That's incorrect. Prince James?" She turned to the blonde knight.

James pondered the question for a few moments before grinning and pointing at her. "ETERNITY!"

Idris frowned. "_How_ is that the answer?"

James grinned as he folded his arms. "Because, while they both mean _almost_ the same thing… 'Eternity' is one letter longer than 'forever.' Write it down if you don't believe me."

Violet nodded. "That's right!"

Sofia laughed. "Go, James!" She grinned as he waved at her.

Idris laughed. "Wow… One of _those_ riddles, eh? Impressive."

The next two up were Tarrant and Benson. Tarrant seemed a bit uncomfortable, since he wasn't sure what sort of question he'd get, and this wasn't exactly his area of expertise. Looking toward Benson, he had to wonder if he would be able to beat him. He gulped quietly and turned to Violet.

"Ready?" Seeing them nod, she read off the next question: "You can't see it, but it constantly moves, and once you lose it, you can't get it back."

Tarrant gasped, realizing he knew the answer. "Time! Time, time, time!" He looked over toward Nana, his main reason for visiting a few days ago in the first place, and offered the little girl a bittersweet smile. "I know that…better than just about anyone."

Benson chuckled. "Even _I_ know that's right."

"It is," the stewardess confirmed. "Nicely done, Mr. Tarrant. The last two, Mr. Bonvis and Prince Kabir, will participate in quite a different riddle…" She nodded at them as the other two went to the back of the line. She then passed each of them a quill and a piece of parchment. "You'll want to sit for this one."

They blinked but did as she asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor as she spoke.

"This is the final riddle. You must write _only _the answer on your paper and nothing else. You will have five minutes to solve the riddle. There are rules, however. You cannot seek help from your teammates. You cannot destroy the riddle in any way. You will be disqualified if you answer incorrectly or go against any other rules. Any questions?" Hearing no response, she nodded. "You have five minutes, so begin now." She took out her pocket watch and began timing.

They looked at the papers and only saw the following written: "Question 1." Nothing else. Bonvis and Kabir both stared at their papers for a few moments, pondering Violet's words.

"Ugh, that one must be hard," Sofia admitted, frowning. "They both look confused."

Kabir tapped his chin with his quill before scribbling something on it, turning the paper face down. He sat back and waited on his opponent.

Bonvis knew he was running out of time. He could practically _feel _the seconds ticking down. This wasn't his strong suit. This was more of a Quilor question. His brother was always good at riddles like this, but…

It suddenly dawned on him. Violet's instructions… _Question 1_… _Any questions?_ He wrote something on his paper and turned it face down, just as the stewardess called time.

Violet reached down and took the papers from the floor. "We will look at Prince Kabir's answer first. He wrote 'Answer 1.' That is…incorrect."

The whole Carpus team groaned in disappointment.

She then sifted the papers and smiled at Bonvis's response. "Mr. Bonvis wrote 'no.'"

"No?" Roland asked. "Just…_no_?"

Violet nodded toward them. "And…he's right."

"_How_?" Zeke called out from the line. "I want to know how 'no' is a _correct _answer."

Bonvis turned to him, a bit annoyed by the other sorcerer's demanding manner. "It's rather simple, actually. She gave us instructions, then she asked if there were any questions. The paper said one thing on it: Question 1. There was only _one question_, and _she_ was the one who asked it: 'Any questions?' I had none, so I wrote 'no.' If I'd had any questions, I would have written 'yes.' Either response could have been correct, and I just happened to pick one of them. So there."

The sorcerer scoffed. "Pretty smug for a _former villain_, Mr. Enigma."

Bonvis wasn't sure how Zeke knew that information about him, but he wasn't about to let him get away with such a snide remark. "I wouldn't be talking, considering _your_ behavior highlights _you_ as a _current_ villain." He smirked as he heard a bunch of 'ohhhs' from both teams. "Don't dish it if you can't take it."

Violet closed the book after the kings were able to get their teams calmed down. "With a score of six to four, Enchancia wins the challenge for Riddle Relay."

"Great job, you guys!" Seraphina called as the groups dispersed.

"Yay!" Davina cheered.

* * *

Everyone began going their own ways. Sofia could tell that Cedric wasn't as tired as he usually would be after one of these challenges, so she decided now was a good time to spend some quality time with him. After all, she had an idea she wanted to try…

She walked over to Cordelia, who had been watching the riddles with the rest of them, and whispered something to her. Receiving a nod, she grinned and ushered both Nana and Tanya toward the sorceress. "Thanks."

"Of course, dear," she chuckled. "You two have fun."

Sofia nodded and hurried over to Cedric, grasping his hands and startling him a bit. "Come with me."

He blinked. "Eh, r-right now? The girls?"

"With Cordelia. Come on." Without waiting for another response, she pulled him out the door.

"They certainly seem to be in a hurry," Captain Thiago chuckled.

Zeke frowned and huffed. "Never mind them. We just lost… _Again_! We're going to lose this whole thing."

"We sure will with _that _attitude," King Hayden admonished him. "What's gotten into you, Zeke? You're never like this…" He shook his head. "This competitive nature seems to have brought out the worst in you, and I'm not sure that's going to reflect well for you in the near future."

He sighed. "I apologize, King Hayden. I'll…try to do better." Of course, he knew better… He had a goal. And the main source of his goal had just left the room.

The Carpus king nodded. "Meanwhile, has anyone seen Brandon? He's been absent for a while."

Violet smiled secretively upon hearing that, but she never said a word.

* * *

"Sofia, where are you taking me?" Cedric laughed as she whirled around the castle, pulling him along with her. "You know that surprises and I aren't exactly 'friends' or whatever."

"I think you'll like _this_ surprise though." She stopped before a somewhat familiar door from the past. A door that hadn't been opened in quite some time. She glanced up at him, seeing his face change to one of realization. "Remember this?"

He smiled, reaching down and taking her hand. "I see where this is going…" He reached out and turned the doorknob, using his wand to illuminate the space, and then he shut the door behind them. There, in the center of the room, was a piano that still appeared to be in brand new condition. It was only used on a few special occasions, after all. "Hello, old friend."

Sofia smiled as she took both of his hands, slowly pulling off his fingerless gloves, to his surprise. She winked at him. "Can't play well with them on, remember? Besides…" She tossed his gloves onto the piano before threading her fingers through his. "Your hands are soft… Strong and even a little calloused from a lot of hard work, but so gentle too…" She smiled fondly up at him, causing him to blush a bit. "Kind of like you…"

"Sofia…" He chuckled and kissed her fingers, causing _her _to blush this time. "I'm guessing you brought me here to…play the piano?"

"Mm, sort of. Come on." She grasped his arm and led him over to the piano bench, sitting down as he sat next to her. "Believe it or not, I've been practicing. I know you taught me a little about it a long time ago, but I've been learning secretly for a while too."

"Sneaky," he teased, nudging her. "I like that, though I wonder _when _you had time to do so considering all that you do." He smiled as she giggled. "So, what have you done, Sofia?"

She flexed her fingers and trailed them along the keys for a moment before beginning to play a soft tune. It was melodic and emotional, but inspirational and uplifting at the same time. The way her fingers effortlessly glided over the keys, Cedric would have sworn she was a natural-born player. But that wasn't the case… She'd had to teach herself this piece, for however long she'd been learning it.

When she finally finished, Cedric clapped a few times, causing her to laugh. "That's wonderful, Sofia. I really like the tune. Does it have a title?"

She nodded. "I just call it… 'Cedric.'" Hearing his soft gasp, she smiled shyly. "Because…it reminds me of you. It's both serious but fun at the same time, and it speaks to the heart." She took his hands and placed them on the keys. "Just like you… No one else has gotten to my heart the way you have."

Cedric chuckled as he began playing a few chords, watching as she followed along with the harmony. "I think it's safe to say that…I feel the same way."

They continued playing a few chords together, Cedric taking the low notes while Sofia took the high ones. And if their fingers happened to brush together a few times, they never spoke of it. It was all just a natural occurrence at this point, and most certainly a welcome one.

* * *

It had been a long day at the Raven Haven, and Wormwood was preparing to head back to the castle when he noticed that Collette was staring yearningly out the window. He moved over to her, staring out the window at the setting sun.

"Longing for something you don't remember?" he asked gently.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I just wish I remembered my Mama. You and Mama Nina are nice."

Wormwood was a bit taken aback by the little raven's title for his friend, but he wasn't really surprised how quickly she'd grown attached to her. Nina was a gentle soul, really, and she had natural instincts enough to make her feel welcome and loved. She'd always done that for him, after all…

"But I know I need my own Mama…"

"I know, little one. Maybe eventually, we'll be able to—"

They were startled when a flustered female raven nearly ran into the window, her beak loudly and rapidly beating against the glass.

Collette frowned before gasping. "That's my Mama!"

Nina, who'd overheard her, flew over from the other side of the room and landed next to Wormwood. "How do you know, Collette?"

"She's gots my eyes!" She nodded toward the other raven, who did indeed have the same shade of green eyes. "That's _my_ _Mama_!"

Wormwood looked toward Nina, who sighed and nodded. "We should…"

"I know." She nodded. "It's for the best…"

After a long conversation with the little raven's mother (named Manzie), and finding out that she'd never actually been able to come up with Collette's name for some reason (which neither Wormwood nor Nina could understand, but chalked up to possible trauma from a flying accident the older raven had mentioned), the mother bird thanked them both for taking care of her daughter, and they flew off together at last.

"I'm really going to miss her, Wormwood," Nina sighed, trying to wipe a tear from her eyes. She smiled as Wormwood gently brushed it away with his wing. "It was kind of fun…having a little one around."

"But they're so much responsibility, Nina," he reminded her. "I've watched Cedric and Sofia taking care of Nana and Tanya, and I don't know how they do it… Well, actually, they _do_ have a lot of support from the others in the castle, but that's beside the point. Offspring of any kind are a lot of work."

The blue-eyed raven scoffed. "I can't have _one _moment of thoughtful discussion without you bringing _reality _into it, can I?"

Wormwood smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, Nina, but that's just my natural inclination. However…" His smirk altered to a smile as she rolled her eyes. "I must admit… It _was_ sort of…_fun_…having…"

Nina blinked as he struggled to finish his sentence, and then a knowing smile formed on her beak.

"You know, a feathered…_child_ around…" He cleared his throat. "A-And if one day, that little raven just so happens to…look more like…w-well, either of us, then…"

The female raven laughed before gently nudging him and cuddling closer to him. "If that's your way of saying something sentimental, you _really_ need to work on it…"

Wormwood coughed. "I'm not too good with sentimental things, I'm afraid." He sighed and hummed thoughtfully as Nina nuzzled her head beneath his. "But…" He smiled. "Sometimes, I suppose, a little sentimentality is worth it."

She grinned, looking up at him. "You love me, don't you?"

He chuckled. "I could get used to you…"

Nina laughed. "Good to know." She pressed her beak against his. "I love you too, Wormwood."

Wormwood sighed, a soft smile appearing on his visage. "I know."

* * *

That night, after most had gone to sleep, Zeke was walking from the kitchen (where he'd gotten some late-night food) back to his room. However, he was instantly halted when he felt someone grab him and slam him into the wall. He smirked as he saw an angry Brandon glaring at him. "Got a problem?"

"I'm looking at my problem," Brandon snarled, angry. "What kind of game are you playing, Zeke? You told me that the spell would make Violet fall for me. It didn't work! And now she thinks I'm an absolute fool and creep."

"Well, you _are_, but—" He sneered at the man, who shoved him once again against the wall. "It's your own fault for believing that any spell can truly make someone 'fall in love' with you. That's a myth for the pathetic dreamers to latch onto when they have no hope." He placed his hands on the other man's shoulders and shoved him away, causing him to fall onto the floor as he hovered over him. "No one cares about you, Brandon, and no one ever will."

"I know about all the cheating you've been doing in the games," Brandon countered, pushing himself up onto his elbows. "I'll tell King Hayden."

"Huh, I should have known you'd figure that out… See, the thing is…" He pulled out his wand, aiming it toward the steward and smirking as a stream of dark magic trailed from the wand and onto Brandon, seeping into his veins and causing him to wince and whimper in pain. "If you tell them, then I'll be forced to resort to…less than legal actions. And we don't want that, do we?"

"S-Stop, Zeke! I won't tell!" He groaned as Zeke retracted his magic, smirking at him. "But… They'll figure it out soon enough. You're not exactly…being a team player anyway."

"Don't you worry your pretty boy head about that." He chuckled darkly as he glanced out the window toward Cedric's tower, noticing that it was dark. "By the time I'm done with everything, being a team player will be the last thing on anyone's mind…"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Royal Rumble Day Five


	8. Royal Rumble: Day Five

Royal Rumble

Summary: Enchancia is hosting a competition called the Royal Rumble between their kingdom (as well as a few visiting members) and another kingdom called Carpus. However, what starts off as friendly rivalry quickly descends into madness as members from the opposing team start causing unnecessary drama and chaos. (Collab with MarionetteJ2X)

Disclaimer: Oh, boy… lol. I own the following: Corban, Alamea, Sir Finlay, Gabriella, Sapphire, Davina, Zinnia, Angel, Corban's new puppy named Ollie, and (if she shows up) Nina, and maybe a few others as well. All other OCs (especially Nana and Tanya) and the games belong to MarionetteJ2X (except a few that were from the show), and everything else is Craig Gerber's. Phew. Haha.

A/N: All righty, back to the physical stuff! And today, we're going swimming! Well…the teams are, anyway. Lol. In here, expect maybe a mini heart-to-heart with a few people, and a rather intense scene as well. And of course, there may be other random moments of hilarity and/or sweetness, like always. Haha. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Royal Rumble Day Five

* * *

It was rather early in the morning, and Brandon was standing at a large window in the dining room, peering outside at the light rain that was falling. He knew that this might mess up the plans for the Royal Rumble challenge that day (a swimming competition), though he couldn't really find it in himself to care right now. His mind was in other places.

First of all, he was concerned about Zeke's recent actions and words to him. Zeke had always been a little off-center and moody, but after watching what he had done to cause trouble for the other team, he was growing extremely wary of him. Not to mention… He lowered his hand to his arm, wincing as he still felt a slight sting where dark magic had briefly coursed through his veins.

Brandon wasn't a magical connoisseur or anything, but he recognized dark magic when he saw it. It was clear that Zeke didn't walk along the same pathway that other royal sorcerers, like Cedric, did. Maybe that's why he was always going after Cedric? And what about Greylock? As another sorcerer, he'd been attacked too, and he couldn't even participate in the games anymore. Who else in that group was a sorcerer? Sir Finlay… And that Bonvis guy had mentioned something about magic at some point during one of their conversations in the common room. And there was that Dante kid… But there seemed to be _many_ who had some correlation with magic in some way.

Princess Sofia… Zeke had his eyes set on her at the beginning, but now his attention had shifted more to eliminating the entire Enchancian team from the games, one by one, more than likely. However, considering how harshly he'd attacked a variety of people, he had to wonder if this was really just about the games anymore.

"Master Brandon?"

The steward slowly turned, seeing his protégé standing behind him, still dressed in his pajamas and his hair a complete mess. He sighed, rolling his eyes, and fetched a comb from his robe pocket, handing it over to him. "Porter, comb your hair. Even in the early morning, a steward must always look presentable."

Porter smiled wryly at that comment before accepting the comb and beginning to fix his hair. As he did, he noticed his mentor's concerned expression and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Just…" He gestured out the window. "It's raining."

"Yeah." Porter finished combing his hair and handed the tool back to the steward, who pocketed it. "It's been raining since yesterday."

"If it doesn't let up, the teams won't be able to compete in their Swift Swimming challenge."

"Well…" He shrugged. "Couldn't they switch days then?"

"The rest of the games all require outside setups, so no."

"Oh." Porter hummed curiously. "Well, I guess they could always wait till the next day, right?"

Brandon glanced at the teen and shook his head. "At this rate, I'd rather just get it all done so that we can return to Carpus."

"Is this about what happened with Violet?"

The man frowned. "No, Porter. It's beyond that." He tied his robe more securely around himself before brushing past the boy. "I'm going back to my room. Maybe the weather will improve so we can get this over with. See you later, Porter."

Porter watched his mentor in concern. He'd never seen him so downcast and serious before. He'd always seen Brandon as that overbearing and almost big-brotherly figure, despite their age difference, and now he was actually…worried about him. For someone normally so outgoing and energetic to suddenly become…_this_? He hoped for his master's sake that things returned to normal soon.

He glanced out the window as he saw the soft rain steadily continuing, though he could tell it would probably be breaking soon so the teams could continue their games. "I hope so…" With nothing more to say, he turned and headed back to his own room.

* * *

Sofia was still fast asleep, the girls curled up on the other side of the bed. She had gone to bed a bit later than usual, because she'd had to calm Nana during a particularly bad part of the thunderstorm last night. She had to wonder if it was linked to Erine's time lost in the woods with the wolves during the storm, or if it reminded her of when she collapsed before making it to the castle the first time, or if it was just a general fear. Either way, she'd had to sing her lullaby to her a few times before finally getting the little one to sleep.

Unbeknownst to the girls, the door to the princess's bedroom unlatched and slowly opened, a figure creeping inside in the darkness. The footfall was quiet enough not to cause a stir, but the dark presence surrounded both the room and the intruder.

Zeke stood before Sofia, his light brown eyes practically clouded over with a reddish hue as he observed the sleeping girl. He watched how she breathed, every little flutter of her eyelashes, her soft auburn hair falling across her face… He reached out and brushed some of her loose hair back, his hand trailing along the length, from her head, down her shoulders, her back, over the curve of her hip, to—

"Get your hands off my partner."

Zeke paused his hand's trek and smirked, turning to see Cedric standing there, wielding a wand his way. "Always come running when your precious princess is the object of someone _else's _affections?" He also withdrew his own wand, pointing it toward Cedric. "Let's settle this outside, so we don't wake Princess Sofia and the Never Realm byproducts you call your 'daughters.'"

Hearing those words, Cedric snarled and unleashed a quick but painful stream of magic, which struck Zeke directly in the chest, causing him to fall over backwards onto the bed, startling Sofia into alertness (and the girls as well). "Don't you _dare_ speak of my children that way."

"Cedric?" Sofia asked, clearly not fully awake as Nana crawled into her lap and Tanya moved to sit behind her. "What's going on?" She blinked as she saw the other sorcerer growl and push himself up from her bed, jumping toward Cedric and tackling him to the floor. "Zeke?! Cedric! Guys, stop it!" She quickly moved Nana into Tanya's embrace before dropping to the floor, pulling on the Carpus sorcerer's arm. "Zeke, get off of him!" She yelled in pain as he elbowed her in the jaw, making her fall backwards.

"Sofia!" Cedric watched his partner collapse near her bed, her hand cradling her jaw. He glared back at Zeke. "You'll regret that!" With all the strength he had, he flipped Zeke over and punched him once in the face, then tightened his grip on the man's wrists so he couldn't strike back.

"Cedric, stop," Sofia told him a bit more weakly than usual, since she was holding her jaw and clearly in pain. "H-He's not worth it…"

He chanced a quick glance at his partner before glaring back at his adversary. "You're lucky she has such a good heart…" He applied a bit more pressure to the other man's arms than necessary, causing Zeke to groan in slight pain. "If you don't want me to _interficio_ your very soul to the underworld, you better get out of my sight. Because if you attack _my_ family, I _will _kill you, regardless of what _anyone _says..."

Zeke hadn't ever recalled hearing Cedric sounding so incredibly serious and passionate about anything, but he could tell from the blazing anger in the other sorcerer's dark eyes that he meant business. He smirked at him once he felt Cedric's grip loosening a bit. "To be continued then…" Without any warning, with a dark cloud of smoke and magic, he vanished.

"Dark magic teleportation…" Cedric didn't have time to ponder over that as he heard a soft whimper behind him. "Sofia," he murmured, turning and gathering her into his arms, hugging her. "Are you all right?"

"Been better," she mumbled as the girls slid down from her bed and onto the floor with their guardians. "My jaw hurts though…"

The sorcerer tilted her chin up a bit, frowning as he saw a bruise forming on his partner's face. "He will pay for that, Sofia, I promise you."

Nana climbed into Cedric's lap and reached up, gently cupping Sofia's face just beneath Cedric's hand. With a bit of concentration, allowed her healing power to flow. After a minute or two, she was able to heal her Mama completely.

Sofia smiled, leaning forward and kissing Nana's forehead, causing her to giggle silently. "Thank you, Nana…"

"What was he doing in here anyway?" Tanya wondered tensely, a look of uncertainty etched onto her features.

"I don't know," Sofia admitted, glancing back toward Cedric. "I locked the door last night, but…" She sighed. "Magic can definitely unlock anything, right?" She shook her head. "I just wish I knew what he wanted."

"He wants _you_, Sofia," Cedric reminded her, frowning darkly. "He's made that clear since he arrived here this past weekend. He probably thinks if he gets me out of the picture, then he'll be able to…" He couldn't even finish his statement as Tanya spoke next.

"I do not believe that he only wants Mama." Her eyes grew sharper and icier as she switched into her adult form, sitting a bit away from the group. "I think he may be after what she possesses… Perhaps the amulet, perhaps her powers…" She frowned in concern. "Perhaps more…"

"I won't let anything happen to you, Sofia," Cedric assured her. "And until they leave, I want you, Nana, and Tanya to stay with me every night." Seeing her stunned expression, he shook his head. "We'll talk to your parents and explain what we saw, if that would make matters better."

"No," Sofia insisted. "No, I don't want to worry them or put anyone else in potential danger. You saw the same thing I did; Mom and Dad couldn't stand up to dark magic… And I'd rather not have a repeat of the Malum In Se event." She sighed. "We'll stay with you, but I don't want my parents or anyone else knowing anything right now. I want to see if there's a way we can defeat Zeke without involving the others."

"You're asking for a lot, my dear…" He then nodded. "But very well… If that's what you think is best."

"Thanks, Cedric." She hugged him gently before looking up at him curiously. "What are you doing here so early anyway?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I…woke up earlier than planned and was hungry, so… I figured I would see if you were up and if you wanted to get an early breakfast…" His smile changed to a frown rather quickly. "Imagine my surprise to find that your door was already open, and that wretched, pathetic excuse for a sorcerer was standing over you and…putting his disgusting hands on you…"

The princess sighed. "It's over now. He won't bother me again, between you and the girls, and not to mention…" She closed one hand before opening it again, watching as some of her own hand magic pooled in her palm. "_I'll _think faster next time and take him down if I have to."

Cedric's smile returned. "Good." He stood and helped Sofia to her feet, watching her cradle Nana in her arms, before turning and offering a hand to Tanya. He watched as she blinked at his offered hand before taking it and standing. "Come to breakfast with us."

"Very well," she said. "Let me just change back into…"

"Come as you are," he insisted.

Tanya gasped at the request before slowly smiling and nodding as the partners and Nana offered her gentle looks of encouragement. "All right."

* * *

After a while, the rest of the castle was stirring, and it was soon time for the next event. The rain had let up about two hours prior, and the weather was calm enough for the event to continue.

Since the event would involve swimming, the Enchancian royals had managed to secure their royal schooner for the spectators to sit on while watching (plus that would keep them from having to sit in the wet grass and dirt). Once the spectators were in place, Violet (on the mainland) announced the rules loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Today's event is called Swift Swimming, which will involve quite literally fast swimming. To be fair, both teams' members will start at the same time and swim to the extra schooner in the distance." She pointed several hundred feet out, indicating the floating vessel which, indeed, was empty. "While it can accommodate all of you, the first group to have _all _members on board will win. No magic is allowed: just endurance and ability."

"Should be easy enough," James told the guys, shedding his shirt and tossing it to the ground, leaving him only in his swimming shorts. He stretched a bit, grinning at the others. "We've got this!"

"I think you mean, _they've _got this," Desmond corrected staring at the other team, already synchronized in their stances and matching brown shorts. "They look like they've been training for this their whole lives, while we…" He eyed Dante curiously as the young sorcerer was struggling to take off his shirt, ultimately yelping and falling over, a tangle of limbs. "…Well."

"Come on, guys." James walked over to Dante, pulling him to his feet, and then he yanked his shirt over his head before tossing it aside. He looked back toward the others. "We've just got to swim as fast as we can and hop into that schooner. Easy!"

"For _you_, maybe," Cedric corrected. "Some of us aren't exactly swimmers…"

"Fine." The prince smirked, folding his arms. "Pretend like Zeke is on that boat, practically breathing down Sofia's neck, and you are in a rush to get to her."

The royal sorcerer blushed a bit as the blonde smirked at him. He glanced toward Roland, noticing that the king had raised an eyebrow toward him. "Um…"

James snickered. "Then again, I don't know where the _pretending_ part would come in…" He ignored his friend's flustered response before glancing back at the others. "All right, guys. It's swim time. Off with the shirts."

Everyone else (even the hesitant ones) took off their shirts and set them aside before following James to the starting point in the water. As Team Enchancia was preparing to swim, Team Carpus was doing the same on the other side of the water.

"Ceddy changed colors," Zinnia gasped from Greylock's lap, pointing toward Cedric.

Greylock smirked as he noticed Sofia's mildly flushed face as she watched the guys readying to race. "That he did, my darling. That he did…" He gently nudged the princess. "All right there, Princess?"

Sofia eyed him pointedly before sighing and smiling, nodding once. "Fine…"

"Mm-_hmm_," Amber remarked, snickering as Sofia tossed _her _a pointed stare this time. "I'm not saying anything else." She laughed as her younger sister rolled her eyes before turning back around. "_Right now_," she murmured to Alamea, who cooed at her.

"Hey, my daddy changed colors too," Isadora gasped. "Wow…"

Seraphina giggled. Children were so innocent.

Zeke eyed the other team with a stoic glare. He'd already gone after Cedric a few times, so going after him again would look far too suspicious. He instead turned his attention to the somewhat clumsy younger sorcerer: Dante. A small smirk formed on his face as he watched the younger guy shiver a bit, hopping from one foot to another in the water to stay warm. "Hmm…"

"Everyone, dip once under the water to get acclimated," Violet instructed. "And then, we will commence with the race."

Everyone did as asked, though at sporadic times. While under the water, Zeke smirked as he saw Dante duck, his hands covering both his nose and eyes to keep the water away from his face. He took that opportunity to send a quick magical stream toward him, unnoticed by anyone else, before resurfacing again.

"Yowch!" Dante yelped, the magic zapping him on his back and part of his legs. "I think something just bit me!"

Roland chuckled. "Must have been one of those feisty little turtles. They're not the friendliest creatures."

Sir Finlay smiled in amusement. "How many encounters with 'feisty turtles' have you had, King Roland?"

"Just a few… Enough to remind me whose home this is and not to mess with them."

"Are you okay, Dante?" Desmond asked curiously.

"I'm fine… I think." He reached back, brushing his hair aside and rubbing his back and grimacing. "Eh, the faster we get this over with, the better I'll feel."

Taking that as a sign, Violet called, "Everyone, to your positions." Seeing the guys do so, she waited a few seconds before reminding them, "First _full _team onto the royal schooner wins today's event. Ready? …Go!"

The teams both immediately took off swimming.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"…And then I asked him, 'Do you like capers?'" Nigel chortled with a grin as Cordelia snorted. "You know what he said?"

"No?" she guessed, causing the man to laugh uproariously.

"_He said __**no**_! Hahahahaha! Oh, oh, and then I asked him, 'What's your favorite color?' Guess what he said!"

Cordelia grinned. "Chartreuse?"

"Tangerine! I just thought that was a baby orange! Hahahaha! And one time I lost an apple and I was like, 'Oh, no! Where is it?!' Guess where it was?"

The sorceress laughed. "In your mouth?"

"Close! In my hand! Haha!"

Tanya, now back in her child form, shook her head as she looked toward Sofia, who was trying to focus on the event. "Are they always that strange?"

"Yes," the princess answered almost automatically as her eyes stayed trained on Cedric and the others. "Ohh, looks like our team is a little bit ahead…" She stood up and called, "Come on, you guys! You can do it!"

As they swam, most were making good time and keeping a nice pace, but a few were lagging behind a bit. On the Enchancian team, Cedric, Desmond, and Dante were falling behind, and on the Carpus team, Benson was trailing the others a bit more.

Slowly, one by one, members from both teams began reaching and climbing onto the schooner, some collapsing tiredly onto the deck while others were leaning over the railing and cheering on their teammates. Soon, all who were left in the water were Cedric, Dante, Benson, Zeke, and Nakamo. Nakamo reached the schooner first, grabbing onto the railing and leaning back, extending his hand toward Benson, who took it and climbed onto the boat with him. Cedric was next, clambering clumsily onto his side of the schooner as James pulled him up. Just as Dante reached out to grab the railing, he felt a sharp pain in his back again, making him stop and groan in agony as he treaded the water. This allowed Zeke to climb onto the boat, thus allowing Carpus to win another game.

"Carpus wins!" Violet announced from her position on the mainland.

Cedric and Sir Finlay both reached over the railing, extending their hands toward Dante, who was in too much pain to even move.

"Come on, Dante," Sir Finlay urged. "Just a little more, and you will be on the schooner with us."

"I—I can't!" He whimpered a bit, a hiss escaping his mouth as he tried to reach down to his now-burning leg, but he was unsuccessful. And it was then that he noticed how incredibly exhausted he'd become all of a sudden. "I just… I need sleep…"

Yohanna, seeing this dilemma from her spot on the other schooner, frowned and sat on the edge of the boat, her hand grasping her necklace. She quickly transformed into her mermaid form, diving into the water and swimming hurriedly toward the young sorcerer. "I've got you," she told him once she reached him, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Put your arm around me so you don't lose your balance."

Dante nodded and did as she asked, staring at her in shock. "Y-You're a mermaid?"

She grinned. "The more you know, right? Come on…" She swam over toward the other schooner, helping the other guys maneuver the injured sorcerer onto the boat.

Seraphina watched worriedly as the other guys checked on her husband. She held Isadora gently, trying to soothe her concerned daughter. "It's okay, Issy… Daddy's okay."

Yohanna smiled as Bonvis held out a hand toward her, and she took it, sliding onto the surface next to him and sighing tiredly as her tail hung over the edge, dripping back into the water. "Thanks, Bonvis…"

Sir Finlay knelt near his former student, gently tapping his cheek. "Dante, speak to me. Are you all right?"

Dante finally managed to focus long enough to stare at his former mentor curiously and ask, "Anyone got any food? I'm starving…"

Tarrant laughed. "That's how you know someone's okay. They're hungry. My brother is like that too."

Roland observed the sorcerer's side and back, noticing some deep red welts there. He frowned uncertainly. "You said before we began that you felt something bite you, right?" Seeing Dante nod, he glanced toward Desmond. "Can bite marks cause welting though?"

Desmond tapped a finger to his chin. "Sometimes, I guess…"

"Perhaps small welts, but nothing like those," Prince Kabir admitted as the others glanced at him. "Those look to be caused by something else… Presumably inflicted force. It's almost as though you were whipped."

Dante shook his head. "N-No… I was just in the water and felt a sting, and now…"

"A stingray, perhaps?" King Haegan suggested.

"The best thing would be to return him to the castle," Angel told the others. "And he can be treated there. Some healing salve could probably help."

"I have some in my room," Nakamo volunteered. "I will treat him."

Zeke couldn't help the annoyed grumble he just barely allowed to escape his lips. All these goody-goody people, including some from his own team, continued interfering with his plans. Dante had been an easy enough target, but all the people surrounding him couldn't let it go, and now all his hard work would be undone by a simple salve. "Perfect," he mumbled.

King Hayden turned toward his royal sorcerer, raising his eyebrows toward him as Zeke paused. "Everything okay, Zeke?"

The fake smile that he plastered on his face was almost unbearable. "Everything is…_fine_, Your Majesty."

* * *

Once everyone was back ashore, Amber sauntered up to Desmond, smiling suavely as she held Alamea closely. She grinned as he gulped; she knew that he knew that look, and of course, he'd wonder what she was planning. "Desmond…"

He laughed uncertainly. "A-Amber…"

She reached out and lightly traced his collarbone with her free hand before trailing her fingers down his chest, causing him to gulp. "You did pretty well out there…. And I'm impressed."

"You are?" He blinked as she gently kissed his chest before leaning up and kissing him instead. "Mm…"

"Baby number two, coming to a castle near you," James teased as he walked by, grinning as his sister and brother-in-law separated, both flushed but laughing. "If you're gonna be _that_ sappy, I'll take my niece, and we'll go have cool adventures together." He carefully pulled Alamea into his arms, grinning as she stared curiously at him. "Isn't that right, Ala? Your Uncle James will teach you the ropes."

"She's only three months old, James," Sofia giggled. "She is probably not ready for 'adventures' yet."

The blonde prince nodded. "True, but her _parents_ are, so—"

Amber blushed darkly as her twin laughed. "James, shut up!"

While Nakamo took Dante to treat his wounds (his wife and daughter accompanying), the rest of the group pretty much dispersed for the day as well. Sir Finlay and Gabriella were gracious enough to let Nana and Tanya go with them to play with the girls, so Sofia was able to hold Cedric back after the others had gone.

When she was sure that they were alone, Sofia turned to Cedric. She blushed a bit when she realized that he was still shirtless, the water from before dripping from his hair and down his neck and chest. She shook her head, clearing her throat. "I need to…ask you a question."

He nodded. "What is it?"

"Dante… Was he _really_ bitten?"

Cedric frowned and sighed. "I'm not sure, honestly, but… Between you and me, I don't think so." He glanced at her, noticing her curious stare. "I don't want to run the theory of 'it was Zeke' into the ground, but after that little stunt he pulled this morning… I wouldn't put it past him at all."

She shook her head. "Me neither. I'm going to watch him more closely and see if I can catch him in the act." She folded her arms and looked away shyly. "I was…distracted today."

A soft smile formed on the sorcerer's face at this information. "Oh, really? By what?"

Sofia laughed incredulously at his somewhat flippant question and vaguely gestured toward him. "N-Not that it's a big deal or anything, but… Well, you're always chiding _me _about _my_…e-epidermis, so…"

Cedric blinked at her response before blushing a bit. "Y-You were distracted…by _me_?"

Sofia giggled softly. "When am I not…?"

He laughed once at her admission before taking her hand. "Anything to keep your focus away from that wretched Zeke, I suppose…" He smiled coyly toward her. "Anything _else_ you'd like to tell me?"

She could feel her heartbeat speeding up a bit when he took her hand and kissed it ever so lightly. "Cedric… I—"

"Cedric, Sofia!" James's voice echoed from the distance, as he was waving toward them with one hand while Alamea was secure in his other arm. "Come on! Baileywick said supper is ready!"

Cedric laughed and sighed, noticing the princess's sheepish expression. He leaned down, whispering, "To be continued?"

Sofia giggled and nodded before hugging him, the feeling of his warm skin next to her cheek somewhat startling yet not at all unpleasant. "Yeah…" She then smiled up at him. "To be continued…"

To be continued… (haha)

Next chapter: Royal Rumble Day Six


	9. Royal Rumble: Day Six

Royal Rumble

Summary: Enchancia is hosting a competition called the Royal Rumble between their kingdom (as well as a few visiting members) and another kingdom called Carpus. However, what starts off as friendly rivalry quickly descends into madness as members from the opposing team start causing unnecessary drama and chaos. (Collab with MarionetteJ2X)

Disclaimer: Oh, boy… lol. I own the following: Corban, Alamea, Sir Finlay, Gabriella, Sapphire, Davina, Zinnia, Angel, Corban's new puppy named Ollie, and (if she shows up) Nina, and maybe a few others as well. All other OCs (especially Nana and Tanya) and the games belong to MarionetteJ2X (except a few that were from the show), and everything else is Craig Gerber's. Phew. Haha.

A/N: Okay! So, time for bowling with the two teams! And…maybe another interaction or two… We're getting close to the end, after all, so things will start becoming more obvious, as they need to.

* * *

Chapter 9: Royal Rumble Day Six

* * *

Sofia awoke the next morning feeling much warmer than she normally would. She could tell that Nana and Tanya were behind her on the bed since she'd felt them brush against her back a few times, but she wasn't entirely sure why she was so _warm_.

When she heard a soft sigh near her ear, she turned her head, gasping softly. "Cedric…"

Oh, right… Last night, she and the girls had begun their nightly stay with the sorcerer until the Carpus team left, just to be on the safe side. In truth, it wasn't the _team_ she didn't trust—it was Zeke. For _obvious_ reasons… Granted, she had started off on one side of the bed with the girls curled up next to her, but evidently, during the night, she'd moved closer to her partner, and…

Cedric sighed quietly before slowly opening his eyes, blinking as he saw a familiar pair of blue eyes staring back at him. He gasped, moving back a bit. "S-Sofia!"

"Calm down," she said softly, placing a finger to his lips. "Don't wake up the girls." She gestured behind her, where both Nana and Tanya were still fast asleep. Seeing him relax a bit, she smiled, lowering her hand. "It's okay."

"Y-Yeah…" He sighed as she sat up, allowing him to run his hands through his hair as he lay flat on his back, staring up at his ceiling. "I'm sorry about that, Sofia… I didn't mean to overreact."

"I get it." She shrugged as she began unbraiding her hair. "It's not every day you wake up to someone lying next to you."

He smiled, reaching out and playing with some of her loosening hair. "No… Not yet."

Sofia blinked at his words. "Huh?"

Cedric blushed and released her hair, sitting up. "I-I mean… Not…yet…ready to get up and get this day going, but I suppose it's unavoidable, eh?" Seeing her knowing smile, he cleared his throat. "So, um… D-Do you need any help? W-With your hair, I mean?"

She giggled and nodded. "Sure, if you don't mind…" She turned around, tossing her half-unbraided hair behind her.

He moved closer to her, reaching out and slowly running his fingers through the undone part of her hair, then moving them farther up and starting to unweave her braid. As he worked, he smiled upon hearing her sigh contentedly. "You know… I think after we get everything done with the Royal Rumble, including taking care of Zeke, and then later hopefully handling those Elementals…"

Sofia frowned pensively. She hadn't really even thought much about the Elementals lately. They were still out there, weren't they? Of course, Zeke, their current threat, was yet another issue. It seemed like they never really got a break. Oh, wait, what was he saying? She'd completely zoned out and missed whatever he'd said next. "Uh, Cedric, I'm sorry… I wasn't paying attention." She smiled sheepishly as he scoffed playfully. "Can you say that again?"

Cedric rolled his eyes and smirked as he finally unbraided the rest of her hair, gathering it into his hands and smoothing it down a bit. "I said… We should go somewhere for a while… Just you and me. Cordelia can watch the girls, and we can just get out of here, away from the craziness and the constant hustle and bustle of people, and just…_breathe_ for a change."

She nodded in agreement as he used his wand to conjure a brush, beginning to brush through her hair. "I would…_really_ like that…" She hummed softly as he continued his task. "Where would we go?"

"I recall briefly telling you about Morea Mountain before the mess with Cordelia's ex-husband." He quickly brushed that thought aside before saying, "It's a lovely place. Granted, as a mountain, it's rather high off the ground, but…" He shrugged. "I hear the view is unbeatable, and there is even a legend attached to it."

"Oh?" Sofia smiled as he paused his brushing. "And what does the legend say?"

Cedric also smiled before setting the brush aside and gathering her hair into a low ponytail, his fingers caressing her neck as he did so, causing her to shiver a bit. "I believe I'll keep that little secret for now…"

She scoffed playfully, laughing. "Whatever makes you happy, Cedric… So, which style are you going to give me today?"

"Oh, um…" He laughed softly. "I'm not sure… There are plenty of options, but…" He gasped as an idea came to him. "Oh, I know. How would you feel about an _intricate_ braid?"

Sofia blinked before looking back at him. "What do you mean, intricate?"

"It involves multiple layers of braids being…well, braided together, I suppose."

"Okay… As long as it can be _unbraided_ later." She laughed, turning back around and leaning forward a bit as she felt him gather some of the hair from either side of her head. "Have fun."

"Oh, I will." He chuckled.

It took nearly twenty minutes and a bit of trial and error, but Cedric finally successfully finished his task. Sofia's hair was braided into a half-up style at first, and then several sections of her hair were both braided individually and then into one large woven braid, the remainder of the hair tied off with a purple ribbon.

Cedric stood and pulled her to her feet, guiding her over to a full-length mirror and handing her a hand mirror, allowing her to look at the final product. He smiled as she gasped. "What do you think?"

She finished admiring his work before grinning at him. "I think I just found my daily hair stylist."

He blushed at her compliment before chuckling. "Well… Any time, my dear." He nodded toward the little girls as she set the mirror aside. "Perhaps we should wake them up, hmm?"

"Okay, but first…" She turned and fully embraced him, sighing happily as he almost instantly returned her hug. "Good morning, Cedric."

Cedric smiled. "Good morning, Sofia…"

* * *

"How are you feeling today, sweetie?" Seraphina asked as she and Dante were walking down toward the dining hall, smiling as she saw Isadora hanging onto her father's neck while they walked. "Better?"

"Much," he admitted. "Nakamo has some pretty powerful salve. We need to see if we can get his recipe so I can recreate it when we get back home."

"Daddy, I think that bad man did that to you," Isadora told him seriously, garnering the attention of both parents. "It wasn't a bite. I think it was magic."

"Why do you say that, Issy?" Seraphina asked, her eyes narrowing curiously.

The dark-haired girl shrugged as she turned to her mother. "I know magic when I see it…"

The princess hummed once before returning her gaze to her husband. "Keep an eye out, Dante… The last thing I want is you getting hurt again."

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer as they walked. "I know, Sera… I know."

* * *

Once breakfast had begun, everyone was gathered together again to eat. Violet attended to their needs, as always, but even when everyone had been served, she still continued working.

"Violet," Baileywick told her calmly as she walked next to him, pouring another glass of water for him, "please sit down for a few minutes and rest. I don't want you to overdo it, on top of everything else."

"_You_ always did it all," she reminded him, placing the pitcher in the center of the last stretch of the table. "I can do it too."

"I know, but…" He reached out and took her hand, guiding her into the chair next to him and smiling. "Even _I_ knew my limits. I'm a bit worried that you don't…"

"Mr. Baileywick…"

He chuckled. "Just humor an old man, would you?"

She shook her head. "You're not old, sir. You're just…an advanced youth."

His chuckle changed to a laugh. "I like that one. I think I'll keep that description." He took the plate in front of her, loaded it up with the food before them, then set the plate in front of her again. "Now, eat."

Violet sighed, giggling. "Yes, sir."

* * *

"What you were able to do with simple salve was amazing, Nakamo," Angel informed the shaman, who was sitting across from him and Calista. "It is too bad that Enchancia does not have a royal shaman. Sorcerers have access to many useful spells, but to have a shaman who specializes in medicinal and healing arts… That would be invaluable."

"I am afraid it is a dying art, Angel," Nakamo responded. "I believe I am one of only three remaining royal shamans in the realms, though I could be wrong."

"It's too bad _you_ couldn't be _our_ royal shaman, Angel," Calista murmured. Then she tapped her chin. "Or…_could_ you?"

Angel shook his head. "I do not believe I am skilled enough for such a thing, _Chante_. It would take many years of training."

Nakamo shrugged. "If you are interested, and if King Roland approves, you are welcome to apprentice with me to learn the methodology behind it."

The Native boy was stunned by the shaman's words. He felt Calista nudge him gently, giving him an encouraging look. He then smiled toward Nakamo. "I appreciate your offer, and I will consider it, depending on the circumstances that play out here."

"We will talk more in the future then." Nakamo smiled.

* * *

"James!" Sofia grumbled as she sat between her brother and partner, pulling her plate away. She stared at the prince pointedly, pouting a bit as she saw the blonde smirk and eat the small muffin he'd just swiped. "You have your _own_ food, you know."

"You hadn't even touched yours though, Sof," James argued playfully, grinning. "Didn't want it going to waste."

"Have mine," Cedric offered, passing his small muffin to Sofia, smiling when she took it. "I'm full anyway."

She nodded. "Thanks, Cedric." She then shot a glare at James. "At least _someone_ cares about me."

James snickered. "Well, I can't argue with that… In fact, I'd say he goes above and beyond to _prove _he cares about you."

The princess blinked as Cedric quickly busied himself eating, to avoid the conversation. "What?"

"Let's see… He made you his partner, defends you to everyone and everything possible, goes on just about_ all _the trips with you, will make any excuse to hug you—"

Cedric choked a bit on his food, blushing, but composed himself and continued avoiding (or trying to avoid) James.

"Oh, yeah, and let's not forget his new way to show how much he cares about you: always touching, playing with, or fixing your hair… Which, I noticed, he's done again _today_…" James smiled as he noticed that both Cedric _and_ Sofia were an interesting shade of pink right now. "Although… I'd say that's a bit more than just _caring_ about someone."

"It's what you do for family, James," Cedric told the prince, placing down his fork and staring at his hands folded on the table. "And Sofia…_is _my family." He blinked when he saw and felt her hand rest over his, and he then turned toward her.

"And families stick together, right?" she asked softly.

He smiled, nodding. "Indeed."

James rolled his eyes, snickering. "Every time… They _always_ go mushy on me," he muttered to himself just softly enough so that he was the only one who heard his comment.

* * *

At the little kids' table, Corban turned to Nana, grinning as she finished sipping her juice and placed her cup down. "Nana, here," he told her, passing over a small red rock with little green streaks on it. Seeing the little girl gasp and blink at the rock, then glance up at him curiously, he grinned. "It made me think of you, and I wanted you to have it."

Nana smiled sweetly and held the rock in one hand while throwing her arms around the little prince, hugging him happily.

"Aw," Sapphire cooed, giggling. "So sweet!"

"It's just a rock," Zinnia clarified, frowning in confusion. "I don't get it."

"You will one day," Tanya assured the younger girl. "Some things have more meaning than you realize."

"Hmm, okay…" She shrugged. "If you say so!"

* * *

Cedric looked toward Greylock after he had finished eating. "How is your injury doing, anyway? It's been a few days now."

Greylock shrugged. "Still hurts a bit, but it's not nearly as terrible as it was. Maybe that royal shaman can use some of the salve he used on Dante."

"It couldn't hurt," Sofia agreed. "We don't want you going home to Ivy injured, after all." She grinned. "She may never let you leave the island again."

He laughed. "Tell me about it."

* * *

Several hours later, once both breakfast and lunch were finished, it was time for the sixth game: Bewitched Bowling. It was a game often played during the Tri-Kingdom Picnic in the past, but it was also a popular game for the Royal Rumble. In fact, it was far more competitive in these circumstances.

For this game, the teams gathered directly outside the castle, where there was already a makeshift bowling arena set up. The spectators were to sit on the steps this time as the two teams competed.

Violet stood between the steps and the bowling setup. She announced, "Today's game is Bewitched Bowlin', made popular in earlier Tri-Kingdom games under the original title of 'Bewitchin' Bowlin'.' This particular game is magically-enhanced, hence the name, and the team with the highest score after one round will be named the winner." She pointed down the lanes, which spanned about sixty feet, toward the pins that were already set up. "Each player will go only once rather than twice. The number of pins the player knocks down will be tallied on a card." She glanced toward the crowd and pointed toward Sofia. "Princess Sofia, would you mind tallyin' for Carpus while I keep score for Enchancia?"

Sofia shrugged as she placed Nana in Tanya's lap before hurrying down the steps and over to her friend. "Sure." She took the card and pen from Violet and stood aside.

"The pins will magically reset themselves after five seconds, and the bowlin' balls will return to their own teams immediately afterward. Everyone get ready and decide who goes first while I get the bowlin' balls."

While Violet took a moment to get the enchanted bowling balls, Sofia felt a gentle tug on her braid. She turned, smiling, expecting to see Cedric, but her smile instantly faded when she saw a different sorcerer there. "Oh. Zeke."

His face was only marginally bruised from Cedric hitting him yesterday, but he didn't let that stop him from grinning at her. "Don't you look lovely today, Princess Sofia?" he murmured, his fingers trailing up and down her braid before moving instead to the purple and pink Protector dress she was wearing, tracing a bit of the fabric at her hip until she jostled away from him. He smirked at her reaction. "Ticklish, are we?"

"Don't touch me," she warned him.

"Oh, that's right…" He leaned in, whispering to her, "You only let pathetic, bumbling, useless sorcerers like _Cedric_ do that, don't you? And here I've been told you were an intelligent princess, top of your class, defender of the Ever Realm… Yet your senses and reasoning are clouded by a worthless 'sorcerer' the moment he holds your hand and tells you all the words you've ever wanted to hear…"

She tried to move away from him, but he held her fast and steady as he kept whispering to her.

"He's not as innocent and wholesome as you'd like to believe, you know, Princess Sofia… He has a history with dark magic, did you know that? Did you know he's hurt others with his careless ways? He's damaged more than just objects. Oh…" He sneered as he whispered the next part, "And he doesn't _love_ you… He never has. Dark Magic Masters don't know what love _is_." With that, he released her and walked over to his own group.

Sofia stood still for a moment, hardly believing what she'd just heard. She knew that Cedric had a troubled past, and he'd told her about it. And he'd told her about how he'd been tempted by dark magic before… But was there more to it than that? Had he glossed over the reality, or was this just another of Zeke's ploys? She frowned. And Dark Magic Master was a new term, though it spoke for itself… If anything, his brief description described _himself_ more than Cedric. But that last thing he'd told her…

"_He doesn't __**love**__ you… He never has…"_

"We'll see about that." She reserved herself to a secret promise to investigate this matter later. Her heart believed that Cedric wasn't nearly the horrible things Zeke had attested to (because really, why would she believe such a terrible person in the first place?), but her head told her to prove the Carpus sorcerer wrong anyway. She knew that Cedric had a terrible past, and he'd held none of that back over the years. He'd told her about some desperate and low times he'd experienced. He'd confessed to trying to (and sometimes even successfully managing to) steal her amulet. She wasn't oblivious to these issues, so why Zeke felt the need to exploit this information was beyond her. And once she discovered the real truth, she knew that she would have plenty to throw back in his face.

Violet returned, dragging a sturdy bag with the bowling balls inside. She sighed tiredly and smiled toward the teams. "All right, guys. Each team gets one, so have at them." She stood back and let Roland and King Hayden walk over to retrieve their teams' bowling balls. While they did so, she looked toward Sofia, who appeared distracted. "You okay, Princess?"

Sofia looked toward Violet and smiled softly, nodding. "Yeah. Just…tired, I guess."

The older woman laughed. "I know all about that, believe me." She held up the card toward her and began explaining how to tally the scores.

Cedric watched his partner talking to Violet and frowned at how distant she appeared. He had completely missed her interaction with Zeke, since Roland had been talking to him, so he was unaware of what had transpired. He grunted as he felt someone bump into him, and he turned and glared at Zeke. "Watch where you're going."

Zeke grinned crudely. "I could say the same for you. Oh." He leaned forward and whispered to him, "Your princess? Quite the lovely body—so soft and…supple." He quickly turned and began moving back over to his team just as Cedric growled and tried to lunge at him.

Angel and Sir Finlay grabbed his arms, holding him back. They exchanged glances as Cedric glowered toward the other sorcerer.

"You keep your hands to yourself, you wretched clod!" he threatened lowly enough to where only Angel, Sir Finlay, and Zeke (who'd stopped to smirk at him) could hear. "If you touch one hair on her head—"

"Been there, done that." He grinned as Cedric fought against Angel and Sir Finlay, trying to jump toward him. "Silkiest in the realm, I might add…" He laughed and headed back to his team, who seemed to be unaware of what had transpired.

"Let it go, Cedric," Sir Finlay advised him as his friend calmed down. "The wicked are always punished. You know that."

"He's going to pay for even _looking _at her, much less _touching_ her," Cedric whispered, his voice shaking in clear anger.

Sofia turned a bit, noticing Cedric's enraged state, and quickly pocketed the card and pen before hurrying over to him. "Let him go."

Angel and Sir Finlay hesitantly did as she asked, watching as the princess instantly enveloped her partner in a warm hug. They were stunned how fast he reacted, calming down and returning her hug.

"Whatever he said," she murmured softly to where only the sorcerer could hear, "ignore him. Don't let him get to you…" She reached up, gently caressing his cheek as she smiled softly at him. "And just remember that…I love you, Cedric."

Cedric sighed, grasping her hand and squeezing it once before smiling at her. "I love you too, Sofia…"

Roland tapped his chin as he watched the partners hug again before parting. He leaned toward James. "You notice anything different about Cedric and Sofia recently?"

James smiled knowingly before shrugging. "I don't know. What do you think, Dad?"

"They hug a lot more, which is saying something. And they are always staring at each other in an almost daze." He chuckled. "Must be a partner thing."

The prince face palmed before laughing lightly. "Yeah, Dad… Must be." He shook his head and turned as Cedric walked over, getting back in line. "Everything okay?"

Cedric shook his head. "Well… Yes and no. But I can handle it."

James nodded. "If you're sure… But let me know if you want my help, okay?"

The sorcerer smiled. "I will. Thanks James."

Violet grinned as Sofia stood next to her again before turning to the teams. "All right, everyone knows how the game is played, right?" Hearing their affirmative response, she then said, "Very well. First bowlers, step up to the line." She waited until they'd done so then nodded. "And…bowl!"

Roland and King Hayden both released their bowling balls at the same time, and the Enchancian king's ball guttered while King Hayden knocked over two pins.

Sofia marked two points for the Carpus team while Violet marked zero for Enchancia.

Zeke watched the other team carefully. Now, who could he inconvenience _this_ time? Again, Cedric was too easy of a target, and he had personal plans for him anyway. Dante had already been in his sights. Greylock was out. He'd already had a run-in with Bonvis, so that wouldn't work. He eyed Sir Finlay for a few moments, pondering the possibility, but then dismissed the idea, considering his wife seemed like she could likely pummel him herself—pregnant or not.

King Roland would be extremely risky, as would any of the princes (James, Desmond, _and _Daniel). And Angel had made friends with Nakamo, so that would be unwise. Who was left? He smirked as he looked at Tarrant, who appeared to be a bit uneasy as he stood last in line. Perhaps it was because he was a last-minute recruit due to Greylock's (_ahem_) injury, but he did appear a bit quieter and more unprepared than the others. He was practically a sitting duck.

When he thought no one was looking, he wiggled his fingers toward the boy, grinning as the magic circled around his own fingers and slowly began seeping into his skin.

Nana, who'd been watching from the steps with Tanya, noticed that Erine's brother seemed to be shaking his head a bit, and then he would rub his hands, a soft grunt escaping him every now and then. She frowned in concern. Technically, he wasn't _her _brother, but in a way, he sort of _was_… It was confusing, but she felt a protective bond to Tarrant, and she wanted to look out for him if she could.

However, the teams were still bowling, and it couldn't really be safe for a girl as tiny as she was to interfere, right? She decided to wait and see what happened.

Violet marked ten points as Sir Finlay had just bowled a strike.

The teams so far had scored as such: King Hayden (two), Omari (five), Idris (zero), King Haegan (four), Captain Thiago (eight), Rodney (zero), Kabir (one), Rodney (one), and Benson (six); Roland (zero) Angel (four), Sir Finlay (ten), Desmond (two), Cedric (three), James (six), Bonvis (zero), Daniel (one), and Dante (one). They were completely tied at this point, and the last score would determine the winner.

Last up to the line were Tarrant and Zeke. Benson passed off the ball to Zeke, and Dante handed off the ball to Tarrant before shuffling off to stand near Angel and Nakamo, since they were the ones who'd treated him and gotten him healthy again.

"Don't choke," Zeke suggested smugly as he prepared the ball.

Tarrant faltered a bit briefly before trying to focus on his aim.

"Ready, bowl!" Violet called out.

Both guys swung their arms back a bit, and Zeke released his with a mostly accurate aim, while Tarrant winced as he felt his knuckles tense up. He barely managed to release the ball before it rolled haphazardly down the lane.

The spectators and team members held their breaths as they watched the scene. Both balls collided with some pins. Tarrant's knocked over two.

Zeke's knocked over four.

Team Carpus had won again.

"YES!" Zeke yelled, whooping and punching the air as his group yelled in excitement that they'd won another game (regardless of _who _was the deciding factor).

"Mm," Tarrant mumbled, turning and cradling his hand as he ambled off away from the crowd.

Nana, seeing this, hurried after the brunet as fast as her tiny legs would carry her. She grabbed hold of his pant leg and slowed him down, crawling up to sit on his shoulder long enough to slide down into his arms. She held out her hand patiently, nodding toward his injured one.

Tarrant blinked before allowing her to take his hand, her healing magic flowing from within her and beginning to heal him. He gasped. It was such a warm, comforting feeling… It reminded him of his sister, in a way… How warm and comforting _she _had been, despite never speaking a day in her life. Was this Nana's gift now?

When she finished, the little strawberry girl sighed and yawned a bit before smiling sleepily up at Tarrant.

He smiled back at her before kissing her forehead, making her giggle softly. "Thank you, Nana…" He turned a bit, noticing that she'd started pointing emphatically in Sofia's direction. "Oh, right… Here you go." He moved a bit closer to the crowd before letting her down, chuckling as she took off running toward the princess and embracing her legs. He smiled as Sofia picked her up, nuzzling her closely. "Hmm…"

"You know, it's too bad your team continues losing, King Roland," Zeke told the fair-haired man with a more joking than cynical tone. Anyone who knew him well enough could tell he was putting on an act. "You have such an amazingly _powerful_ team assembled!"

"It's fine to falter a bit, Zeke," Roland answered with a patient smile. "Besides, there's one more game left, and it will be the deciding factor. Don't count us out just yet."

As the king turned and left with a few others, Zeke's pleasant smile morphed into a smirk. "Of course not, Your Majesty…" He narrowed his eyes as Cedric walked nearby, his arm around Sofia as she carried their little girl in her arms, Tanya soon joining them. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

That evening, while the girls were already asleep, Sofia pulled Cedric into the workshop to talk. Seeing that Wormwood wasn't there (since he usually didn't return until close to midnight recently, due to an influx of cases at the Raven Haven), they would be able to have a private conversation.

"What's on your mind, my dear?" Cedric asked as they sat down on the staircase together. "You seem… I don't know if 'upset' is the correct term or not, but…"

"It's sort of right," she said reluctantly. "Zeke…said something about you today that…" She sighed. "I don't know how to say this to you, Cedric…"

"Just tell me, Sofia," he insisted, taking her hand. "There are no more secrets between us, remember?" Well, except the whole sea monster thing from several years ago, but he'd long since decided that it was for the best not to mention it… Although, she might have already figured it out, but he wasn't about to open that topic up yet. "Tell me what's on your mind, and I'll be perfectly truthful with you, no matter what."

She looked at him seriously. "Did you actually _use_ dark magic when you were younger?"

He shook his head. "No. I had thoroughly considered it, as had Sir Finlay at one point, but we never actually did anything with it. I think subconsciously, we knew better and knew that it would cause more harm than good." He ran his thumb along her hand, smiling as she sighed. "Even in my angst-filled teen years, when I was angry at the world, I didn't want to cause as much trouble and chaos as had come into my life… Even with the whole 'take-over-the-kingdom' plot I'd concocted, I think I knew deep down that it was wrong and that I didn't actually want to do it." He gently nudged her, making her smile. "It just took a persistent princess to remind me of that."

"Hmm."

"Anything else? Because I already feel like I should just punch the tar out of him again…"

"What is a Dark Magic Master? Pretty much exactly what it sounds like?"

He nodded. "Yes." He gestured vaguely with his free hand. "All the truly evil or despicable characters we've come across? They've all been Dark Magic Masters. They've honed their skills well enough to use dark magic without it adversely harming them." Seeing her nod, he then asked, "Did he say anything else to you?"

"_He doesn't __**love**__ you… He never has…"_

Sofia turned her head away.

"Sofia…" He placed a hand on her back, gently patting it. "Come on… You can tell me."

"It's stupid," she muttered, turning to face him again. "He said…" She sighed, looking down. "He said you… Y-You don't…love me…"

Cedric frowned heavily, anger welling up within him. How _dare_ Zeke say something so horrible to his partner, his confidant, his best friend, his _family_? If he _ever_ got his hands on him… "That's the worst of any lies he could have told you…" He placed a hand under her chin and gently turned her head to face him again, the frown fading into a sad smile. "Sofia… Please tell me you didn't, for even one second, _believe_ him?"

She shook her head as he dropped his hands to his lap. "I…didn't _want _to… I think…" She sighed. "For just a brief moment, I wondered… 'What if Zeke's right? What if Cedric _doesn't_ love me?' But then, as the game continued and I really thought about it, I realized how stupid that is…" She pulled her braid in front of her and began playing with it. "If you didn't love me, you wouldn't have saved me so many times, you wouldn't have entrusted me as your apprentice and partner, you wouldn't have wanted to co-parent with me with Nana and Tanya…" She gestured toward her hair, smiling teasingly. "And you wouldn't have taken the painstakingly long time of braiding my hair."

He laughed. "That's the true test of _love_, right?" He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer as she leaned on his shoulder. "Sofia, I haven't always been an easy person to love, but you were the first one to say anything of the sort to me. That meant the world to me, considering I rarely heard it from anyone else, except perhaps my mother…" He ran his hand up and down her arm. "You've always been easy to love, through your positivity and gracious nature. It's because you believed in me and gave me a second chance that I'm even able to be here right now…rather than in that cold, horrible dungeon."

"Nothing about you is cold, Cedric," she reminded him. "Not your nature, your eyes, your heart…" She reached up and placed a hand on his chest, smiling as she felt his heart beating a little faster. "So, I couldn't leave you there, because you didn't belong there." She turned and hugged him, whispering, "You belong with _me_…"

Cedric sighed softly, returning her hug. "I know, my darling… I know…" He then whispered, "And don't ever doubt these words: I _do_ love you, Sofia, with all my heart…"

"I love you too, Cedric…" She closed her eyes and smiled. And once again, like it had been seeming to both of them recently, those words felt like they carried far more weight than usual… They felt different now, versus how they'd felt in the beginning, or even a few years ago… Well, if Sofia was being honest with herself, those words had been changing their meaning for quite a while—

"Mama? Papa?"

Cedric and Sofia parted, turning to see Tanya and Nana standing in their matching floor-length white nightgowns, their hands clasped. Nana's hair was up in tiny pigtails while Tanya's was down. Nana had a stuffed strawberry toy clutched in her left arm while Tanya was rubbing her eyes.

"Is everything all right?" Tanya asked worriedly. "We woke up, and you were not there."

"We're fine, Tanya," Sofia assured her as she released Cedric but held his hands instead. "We'll be there in a minute to tuck you girls in, okay?"

"Yes, Mama." Tanya smiled and giggled as Nana yawned. "Come, Nana. Let us go back to bed."

Nana nodded and followed her sister as they left.

Cedric chuckled. "You know… I know they're not technically our _daughters_, but…"

"Family isn't just blood, Cedric," Sofia told him with a smile. "You and I both know that well by now. James and Amber are my siblings as far as I'm concerned. And those little girls? They're ours… Regardless of the circumstances."

He smiled. "They are." He stood and pulled her to her feet, brushing her braid behind her before tucking some of her loosening hair behind her ears. "Now, then… Is there anything else we need to take care of?"

She noticed the soft look on his face and the slight inquiring and lighthearted glimmer in his eye, and she smiled in response. "Soon… But for now…" She began walking, pulling him along. "Let's get some sleep."

He laughed. "As you wish, my dear."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Royal Rumble Day Seven


	10. Royal Rumble: Day Seven

Royal Rumble

Summary: Enchancia is hosting a competition called the Royal Rumble between their kingdom (as well as a few visiting members) and another kingdom called Carpus. However, what starts off as friendly rivalry quickly descends into madness as members from the opposing team start causing unnecessary drama and chaos. (Collab with MarionetteJ2X)

Disclaimer: Oh, boy… lol. I own the following: Corban, Alamea, Sir Finlay, Gabriella, Sapphire, Davina, Zinnia, Angel, Corban's new puppy named Ollie, and (if she shows up) Nina, and maybe a few others as well. All other OCs (especially Nana and Tanya) and the games belong to MarionetteJ2X (except a few that were from the show), and everything else is Craig Gerber's. Phew. Haha.

A/N: Final game! And if you've been wanting to see Zeke get his comeuppance, this is the chapter you've been waiting for. 😉

* * *

Chapter 10: Royal Rumble Day Seven

* * *

The Carpus team was already packed that morning, given that they would be heading back home upon the completion of the final game, regardless of the outcome. As it was, they'd been away from their homes for a week, and the kings had to return to their leadership roles while the others were needed in their own positions.

Most were up and ready for the day, already eating their breakfast, except two…

* * *

Tanya and Nana had gone to breakfast early, leaving Cedric and Sofia asleep in his bed. When they finally did wake up, they weren't exactly in any hurry to leave.

Cedric sighed as Sofia watched him carefully, the glow from the lit fireplace their only source of light right now, given that the curtains to his window were still drawn. "Final day," he murmured as she nodded. "And it's a racing relay…" He ran his fingers through his hair as he groaned softly. "I don't think…this is going to go well." He frowned as he lowered his hand to the bed. "I'd hate for us to have another loss. I don't think our kingdom could withstand the likes of what we went through the last time."

Sofia took his hand, brushing her thumb over his BerryBand a few times as she asked, "Is there any possible way to break that curse or whatever it is so that _neither_ kingdom has to suffer? The Carpus team has a lot of good people, and I don't want them to suffer if we win. And I obviously don't want _us _to suffer either."

"I'm not entirely sure, Sofia. But…perhaps we can figure something out." He sat up a bit and held out his arms, smiling as she moved over and hugged him, resting against his chest. "Meanwhile, today… If at all possible, I want you to stay away from Zeke."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Trust me, I want nothing more than to be away from him." She reached down and grabbed the blankets, pulling them over the both of them as she sighed happily. "There, much better."

Cedric chuckled at her actions. "Aren't we supposed to be getting up pretty soon? I kind of need to be there for the game."

"Just '_doppler_ _duplicato'_ yourself and let Fake Cedric go," she mumbled tiredly as she snuggled into his side. "And make sure he's evil enough to just deal with Zeke already so we can be done with him."

A knowing smile crept onto his face as he caressed her back. "Look, I'm as angry at and irritated by him as you are, but I at least owe it to your father and the rest of the Enchancian team to show up." He gently tugged on her hair, which she now wore in a low ponytail. "And besides, if we _do _win, that will be the icing on the cake, and something we can hold over the pompous dolt's head…"

"That's true…"

"At least tonight, when the other team is gone, you'll get to be back in your own bed since you won't have to worry about Zeke anymore," Cedric reminded her as she sat back on her heels, watching him stand and stretch out a bit. He turned to her and smiled. "Right?"

Sofia smiled softly, nodding. "Right… Sure…"

Seeing her disappointed look, Cedric knelt on the bed and reached forward, gathering the princess into his arms and kissing her forehead. "Better?"

She giggled. "Much."

* * *

Breakfast went off without a hitch that morning, and everyone (even Zeke) seemed to be relatively calm and pleasant enough. There were no events or episodes to cause alarm. Perhaps it was because it was the final time the teams would be eating together (or congregating at all). Either way, it was nice and tranquil for all.

* * *

For the final game, the two teams gathered in the Enchancia Square Garden one last time. Brandon and Porter finally joined, since it _was_ the last game, and they assisted Violet in her preparation to host the upcoming race.

While the teams were in their separate groups, Zeke was back to his usual ways: he glared daggers at Cedric as he laughed about something James and Dante had said. How could they be so carefree? So nonchalant? He'd always pegged Cedric as a bungler and a weakling, especially back in their Hexley Hall days, and he'd assumed he'd be easy to destroy: physically, emotionally, mentally, or whatever worked best. But no… He was like a cat with nine lives. He just bounced back.

Cedric, noticing Zeke glaring at him, opted to glare back at him. He even responded to the situation, despite his better judgment. "What is your problem _now_, Zeke? Can't handle the fact that no one sees you as a threat, and we're perfectly happy despite your negative presence? Angry that you've been denied and seen as repulsive by perhaps the purest soul in the realm?"

Sofia, having heard his comment (which was clearly aimed her way), blushed a bit before smiling. Meanwhile, the others had just stopped what they were doing and watched the interaction between the two sorcerers. It wasn't something they saw every day, after all, and maybe they could finally settle whatever dispute they had. _Maybe_…

Seeing the annoyed look on the Carpus sorcerer's face, Cedric smirked. "She is _far_ too intelligent to fall for your ways, Zeke. And no one will be swayed by your words or actions again." The Enchancian sorcerer shrugged as the other man growled. "It seems you've lost your touch." He chuckled. "You may be a menace, but you're not a successful one. And I doubt you'll ever be revered highly in the future, especially after everyone knows all the terrible things you've done. And they _will_ know _everything_…" His amused smirk changed to a more serious glare once again as he withdrew his wand. "_I'll _make sure of that."

"That's it!" Zeke called out angrily, his wand aimed toward Cedric, causing both sides to gasp in shock. "I've had it! Take this!" He sent a blast of dark magic the other sorcerer's way.

"Cedric, look out!" Sir Finlay called, diving in front of the younger sorcerer and shoving him out of the way, only to have the magic blast his left hand not once, not twice, but four times, making him cry out in excruciating pain. He fell to his knees, clutching his hand and staring at it with wide eyes. The veins on his hand pulsated an eerie black and green hue, evidence that the dark magic was spreading throughout his body. If he didn't stop it soon… He groaned and held his hand to his chest, lowering his head and gritting his teeth in agony.

"Guards!" Roland called, watching as several guards secured Zeke before he could run. It had all happened so fast, so he was relieved he was able to react pretty quickly.

"Release me, you fools!" the Carpus sorcerer roared, struggling against them, to no avail.

"Finlay!" Gabriella called out from the stands, about to move to go to her husband, but she growled as Nigel and Cordelia held her in place. "Let me go! I'm going to rip him to shreds!"

"Not in your condition, you're not," Cordelia snapped, getting the younger woman's attention. "Let the others handle this. Stay here with your little ones. They're scared, Gabby…" She gently released the woman as Nigel did the same.

Gabriella calmed down enough to notice that Sapphire was shaking a bit while Davina was fully crying her heart out. "Oh, girls, I'm sorry…" She held out her arms, letting her daughters hesitantly walk toward her before finally embracing her, both of them sobbing into their mother's dress now. "I'm sorry, my girls…" She glanced up, narrowing her eyes at the scene before her as she watched Cedric kneel next to Sir Finlay, followed by Sofia and Tanya. Nana, however, stayed near Cordelia, now nestled safely in her aunt's arms. "Finny…"

"Do not touch him," Tanya warned both Cedric and Sofia, as they were all on their knees around him. "The dark magic has begun working its way through his system. If you were to touch him now, _you_ would be infected with the poisonous magic."

"How do we help him, Tanya?" Sofia asked worriedly. "We can't just let him be overtaken by dark magic. We can't let him _die_."

Sir Finlay weakly exhaled, his eyes, once drooping and tired, closing as his body began to slouch a bit.

"Finlay, hang in there," Cedric murmured in concern. He glanced toward the white-haired girl as she shifted into her adult form, a solemn expression on her face. "Tanya…" Seeing her look up at him, he asked, "Is there…_anything_ we can do?"

"Nana…" She turned to the bleachers, seeing the pink-haired girl watching attentively. She beckoned once, watching as the tiny girl squirmed out of Cordelia's arms and hurried over to them. Seeing Nana glance up at her in realization, she nodded. "Can you heal him?"

Hesitantly, Nana nodded. She reached out her tiny hands, hovering them over Sir Finlay's left hand, now turning black and looking almost as though it were going to rot and fall off. The more the dark magic spread through his body, the more the rest of him looked as though it could crumble without warning. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

A very familiar circle appeared beneath them. It was the same magical circle she'd used in the past to help defeat Malum In Se and to heal Clover. She slowly began to absorb the darkness from within the sorcerer, each little bit she retrieved also removing the decay that his body had begun to reflect. She continued until there was nothing left, and Sir Finlay was completely healed. Nana, however…

"Nana!" Sofia cried out as she caught the little one before she could fall over. She cradled her in her arms before glaring up at Zeke, tears welling in her eyes from both anger and despair. "I hope you're happy! You've attacked my friends and family, you've pestered and threatened me, you've tried to poison my mind against Cedric, and now because of you, our daughter could be dying!"

"She's not your 'daughter,' you delusional princess," Zeke bit back, smirking even though the guards were holding him. "She's just another byproduct of the Never Realm. An experiment gone wrong. A piece of fruit that could have and _should have_ been squished under someone's boot by now."

It wasn't quite clear how Zeke knew so much about Nana's past, but given the circumstances, no one really ventured to find out. What was absolutely true? Nana was in danger, and it was Zeke's fault, regardless.

"I _hate_ you," Sofia growled softly, shaking, feeling Nana growing cold in her arms. "You never think of anyone but yourself. You constantly try to tear others down or apart from their loved ones, and you make everyone question everything. I have _no_ sympathy for you. If you die, fine. If you live, fine. But you will _never_ belittle or harm anyone else I love again."

Tanya stood, walking over toward the man, her Death Bringer activated. "That was my little sister you were talking about."

"She's nothing but a strawberry imitating a human being," Zeke corrected, sneering at the young woman before him. "And _you're _nothing but a demon from the darkest confines of the Never Realm!"

"You know what?" Tanya smirked, holding out a hand toward him. "You are right. I _am_ a demon in many ways…" She chuckled darkly, her purple eyes glowing, making the hairs on the back of the sorcerer's neck stand up. "And you are about to realize just how…_demonic_…I can be."

The others around them watched attentively, waiting to see what would happen. Even Zeke finally managed to look unsure and afraid, which most likely transpired due to the white-haired woman's incredibly dangerous and unpredictable nature. In short, he had every reason to be terrified.

"Tanya," Cedric spoke softly, holding his ground as she turned to him, her eyes still glowing. "No." He cast one final, hateful stare toward Zeke, who glowered back at him. "He isn't worth it."

Tanya continued holding her hands out before slowly lowering her arms, nodding at Cedric. "As you wish."

Zeke laughed. "Cowards."

Omari, who had silently listened to everything and grown tired of the sorcerer's snide remarks and quips, groaned in annoyance before finally walking over to him and punching him. "Shut _up_, Zeke."

Many from the Enchancian team seemed rather impressed with the guard's reaction, albeit a bit stunned that he would hit one of his own team members. But perhaps he knew a negative influence when he saw it. As it was, it was hard to deny such a thing at this point. A few even began cheering because of his choice of actions.

Captain Thiago frowned at his guard, who shook his hand after Zeke groaned in pain. "Private Omari…" A slow smile crept onto his face as the dark-skinned man looked at him. "Well done."

Zeke gasped, instantly regretting it since his jaw was pulsating in pain. "Oh, it's like _that_, is it?! _Everyone_ is against me?! Just wait till I get free…"

King Hayden folded his arms. "That won't be happening, Zeke. We'll see what the Conjuror's Board has to say about this."

"And we are _very _good friends with Malango the Magnanimous," Cedric remarked, smirking at Zeke's deflated look.

Roland glared at the Carpus sorcerer. "That's my grandchild you insulted. Not to mention, my daughter and dear friend you've attacked. And you _will _pay for it." He nodded toward his guards. "Get him out of here and keep him in a secure lockdown. And take away his wand or any other magical paraphernalia he may have on him."

"Yes, Your Majesty," they responded simultaneously before carting the angry sorcerer off.

"Cedric," Sofia whispered, still holding onto Nana, whose breathing was growing far shallower, and whose body was getting colder by the minute. "She's…" She felt him kneel behind her, wrapping his arms around her and trailing one hand through the little girl's hair.

"Nana," Cedric murmured quietly, his breath staggered as he practically saw the life draining out of his daughter. "No…"

Davina, having heard and seen what was going on, quickly slipped out of her mother's hold and ran as fast as her little legs would carry her over to Cedric and Sofia. She dropped to her knees, panting, and then took in a deep breath before exhaling. Without a word, she closed her eyes and placed her hand on Nana's forehead, allowing some of her own Light Magic to flow into the other little girl.

Cedric and Sofia exchanged hopeful glances, especially as they could feel Nana's body beginning to warm up again. They watched as Davina finally finished her task, sighing tiredly before removing her hand.

Nana whimpered quietly before finally opening her eyes, blinking up at her parents, who stared down at her in concern. A gentle smile spread across her face.

"Oh, Nana!" Sofia sobbed, hugging the little one to her chest, laughing in relief as she felt tiny arms trying to hug her back. "Oh, my sweet Strawbaby…"

Cedric kissed the girl on the crown of her head, brushing a few tears from his own eyes, before tracing a finger down her cheek. "You gave us quite a scare, Nana…"

She smiled sheepishly before feeling someone tugging at her dress. She looked down, smiling wider as she saw Davina there, patiently waiting for her.

Sofia noticed and placed Nana to the ground, watching as the girls hugged.

Cedric mumbled softly to Sofia, "I should have realized… The dark and light have worked together to save the world before… So of _course_ the light could save the dark."

The princess laughed softly, wiping the rest of the tears from her face. "I'm so glad…"

"Dad," James began as his father turned to him, "I don't know about you, but I'm thinking…maybe we should just call this whole thing off. Sir Finlay is probably too weak to participate in the game now anyway, and with Zeke gone, they are also down a guy. Plus, that was a _lot_ that just happened."

Brandon saw the disappointed looks on the Carpus team's faces and stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Y-Your Majesties?" When the kings turned to him, he smiled disarmingly. "Um… I'd be…glad to step in for Zeke, if… If that's what you want. And I could…finish in his place."

Violet smiled at his offer, finally impressed with something he'd said and done. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

The steward blinked. "Y-You do?"

"And very noble, I might add." She nodded. "Well, done… Brandon."

He grinned. "No more title?"

"No more title. _But_…" She smirked. "No more pursuin' me either, understand? We can be friends, but you just aren't my type datin'-wise and all that."

Brandon laughed and nodded. "Message received."

Roland shrugged. "I'm fine with that. But we would still need someone to step in for Sir Finlay, and we're pretty low on guys. I doubt Nigel or Baileywick could—"

"I will do it, King Roland," Tanya volunteered, shying away a bit as the others turned to stare at her. She wasn't used to so much attention from so many people at once, and despite her decision to speak up, she wasn't expecting that many eyes on her. To someone as reserved as Tanya, it was a bit surprising.

"You're not a guy," Benson reminded her, appearing a bit confused.

"Maybe not," King Haegan laughed, "but she had a guy terrified for his life earlier. I'd say let her join. She's totally earned a spot."

King Hayden grinned. "Agreed. I'm good if you are, Roland." He glanced toward the Enchancian king.

Roland turned to Tanya, who was waiting patiently, and finally smiled. "I'd be honored to have you on our team, Tanya."

She smiled back at him. "I will not disappoint you."

Sofia hugged Cedric before extending an arm to Sir Finlay, smiling as she helped him slowly move back toward the bleachers. In her other arm, Nana was cradled, half asleep already.

Davina followed them, holding onto her father's pant leg as they walked off.

* * *

Violet waited for the two teams to get in their orders (all ten Carpus members on the left and all ten Enchancian members on the right), just behind the starting line. "When I say so, you will all take off. We are looking for the first _complete_ team to cross the finish line on the other side of the field. It's a simple concept, but it's not that easy." She nodded toward the field, which had several obstacles in the way. "You must maneuver around all the hindrances you see to be able to continue. Even if you should fall, you won't be counted against. Just keep goin'. Any questions?" Hearing none, she grinned. "Right then. Ready…" She waved a hand. "GO!"

Both teams took off running, neck and neck with each other. The hurdles they had to face included sinkholes, boulders, jagged edges, sports equipment, and so many other things. Poor Dante was the first to nearly trip over one of the random Dazzleballs, but James swiftly grabbed his arm and helped him dodge it.

Dante laughed. "Th-Thanks for that!"

James grinned. "Any time!"

Kabir jumped over a hole in the ground, only to trip over a horribly placed rock. He groaned in a bit of pain as King Hayden stopped, helping his brother-in-law to his feet. "Thank you, Hayden."

"Of course. Come on!"

Tanya was having a great time, though she'd probably never admit it out loud. She loved the freedom of running in her adult form again, dodging 'danger' at any turn, and racing toward her goal, the wind causing her ponytailed hair to whip around her. And the fact that she was running beside Cedric, one of her guardians in either form, was incredible. She was impressed that he was making good time and keeping the pace. He hadn't faltered once yet.

Brandon was also doing well. He was right behind Idris and Captain Thiago, and he had also successfully avoided any obstacles.

Omari was the first to reach the finish line for Carpus, and James was the first for Enchancia. The crowd around them continued screaming and cheering them all on, which made their adrenaline rush faster. Soon, everyone was across the finish line except Tanya, Cedric, Brandon, and King Hayden.

"Come on, Tanya!" Sofia cheered loudly. "Come on, Cedric!"

"Go, Master Brandon and King Hayden!" Porter called from his spot near Violet, who laughed. "What? Got to cheer on _my_ team."

Violet smirked. "Of course."

King Hayden and Cedric crossed the line at the same time, leaving only Tanya and Brandon. With no other obstacles, it was all a matter of speed and agility. They were neck and neck, paced the same, and—

Tanya's foot touched the line first, followed almost immediately by Brandon. But it was already over.

Team Enchancia had won the final game.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: That's a Wrap


	11. That's a Wrap

Royal Rumble

Summary: Enchancia is hosting a competition called the Royal Rumble between their kingdom (as well as a few visiting members) and another kingdom called Carpus. However, what starts off as friendly rivalry quickly descends into madness as members from the opposing team start causing unnecessary drama and chaos. (Collab with MarionetteJ2X)

Disclaimer: Oh, boy… lol. I own the following: Corban, Alamea, Sir Finlay, Gabriella, Sapphire, Davina, Zinnia, Angel, Corban's new puppy named Ollie, and (if she shows up) Nina, and maybe a few others as well. All other OCs (especially Nana and Tanya) and the games belong to MarionetteJ2X (except a few that were from the show), and everything else is Craig Gerber's. Phew. Haha.

A/N: Final chapter! Let's see how everything goes with both teams. The next story should be up in a few days! Given that we teachers are in limbo right now with all this shutdown stuff, I like to preoccupy my mind between writing and doing grad work. Hope you're all staying safe and well.

* * *

Chapter 11: That's a Wrap

* * *

Everyone was back inside the castle now, celebrating Enchancia's overall win with an early supper before Team Carpus was to head back home. There was music, laughter, joking, and everything in between. And honestly, without Zeke around to cause tension and create havoc for everyone, that heavy blanket of uncertainty had been lifted.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Sofia told the other team members as she sat with Cedric and Greylock, both who appeared to be in much better states of mind and moods since Zeke had been taken away to the Conjuror's Board. "I have nothing but the utmost respect for everyone who's still here."

"We could say the same for you, Princess Sofia," King Hayden remarked as he smiled at her from a bit down the table. "You've been so welcoming, and your daughters are simply amazing. They're lucky to have you."

The princess shook her head as she smiled. "No. Cedric and I are lucky to have _them_. I think, in a lot of ways, they've made us both better people."

"There's just one thing that concerns me," Roland told the others as he finished polishing his trophy, grinning sheepishly as Miranda gave him a deadpanned stare. He cleared his throat as he set the trophy on the floor. "If we have the trophy this time, does that mean there will be trouble for your kingdom, Hayden? I know the last time, we experienced quite a few issues that I wouldn't wish on anyone."

"I hope not," Captain Thiago muttered. "But Enchancia won fair and square. We will just have to figure out how to combat the problems. Perhaps we can find another sorcerer in Carpus who can help. Or even Nakamo—"

"I believe the situation would be beyond my control, Captain," Nakamo corrected calmly. "I can heal, but I cannot prevent a natural or _un_natural disaster before it starts."

"I wonder…" Sir Finlay glanced toward Cedric and Greylock. "I seem to recall a neutralizing spell… It could potentially placate the conditions placed on the games and eliminate the expected events. Of course, that would usually indicate a conduit or a vessel of some sort."

"And what is the conduit for this specific condition?" the shaman wondered, before leaning off to the side and narrowing his eyes at the shiny golden object beside Roland's chair. "The trophy?"

"You're talking about a curse that's affected so many for generations," Cedric told them. "That's going to take a lot of energy. A lot of magic."

Cordelia grinned. "Well, it's a good thing we have a lot of magical, powerful, energetic people here." She nodded toward Greylock, who sulked. "Well… Most of us."

The former royal sorcerer folded his arms. "Is it _my_ fault **Zed** decided to sabotage me the first night? I think _not_."

"You guys, stop," Sofia suggested. "Look, with the amount of power we already have on our own, we could surely remove whatever spell is on that thing."

"Not a _spell_, Princess Sofia," Sir Finlay corrected. "A _curse_. But you're right." He smiled. "And I know just the counter curse to alleviate both Enchancia _and_ Carpus of the conditions from here on out."

"So we can meet up and play without conditions and stipulations?" King Hayden clarified. "That would be wonderful!"

"I agree," Idris echoed. "I have enjoyed the games, though I wish there hadn't been such a high price attached in the first place. We went from playing to survive to playing to thrive."

"After we eat," Sir Finlay told them, "I need all magic wielders to join me in the throne room. And if you have a wand, bring it."

* * *

Half an hour later, the trophy was in the center of the throne room. Surrounding it in a circle were the following magical/magically inclined people: Sir Finlay, Gabriella, Sapphire, Davina, Greylock, Zinnia (just learning), Dante, Cedric, Sofia, Nana, Tanya, Cordelia, Calista, Angel, Nakamo, Daniel (who still practiced with his own royal sorcerer, Earl), Bonvis, and Yohanna. Isadora was unable to practice magic for now, so she sat this particular event out with her mother. All the others stood back enough to be at a safe distance and watch.

"Concentrate…" Sir Finlay extended his wand toward the trophy, murmuring something in an ancient language that very few actually understood. As the trophy began to glow, he said, "Decree forged by a venal curse, undo this clause that brings the worst; restore the bond between two lands, and nevermore permit disband."

The non-magical spectators watched as a dark hue escaped the trophy, vanishing into thin air after the counter curse repelled it. Soon, nothing was left except an ordinary trophy.

"Is that it?" Roland asked curiously as Miranda held onto his arm. "No more trouble with the Royal Rumble games?"

"No, King Roland," Sir Finlay clarified as he smiled, lowering his wand as the others followed suit. "From now on, there will be peace…"

"At least with _this_ situation," Greylock whispered to Cedric, who nudged him. "What? I'm just saying…"

* * *

After the Carpus team members had bid their new friends farewell (for now), everything went relatively back to normal. Granted, the guest team members for Enchancia decided to stay another night, but other than that, things did pretty well go back to how they normally were.

It soon came time for the evening to end, and everyone was heading to bed. Sofia was carrying a sleepy Nana while Tanya, back in her child form, trudged along behind her.

"I guess we'll head to bed now," Sofia told Cedric with a soft smile. "What are our plans for tomorrow?"

He blinked at the question. "You know… I have _no_ idea." He laughed as she snickered. "This whole week has been dedicated to the Royal Rumble, and I've all but forgotten what else I needed to do…" He shrugged. "I suppose we could take a break and just…" He reached up and playfully tapped Nana on the nose, making her giggle quietly. "Relax."

"That would be wonderful, Papa," Tanya admitted with a sleepy smile.

"Yeah… Well, good night, Cedric." Sofia began to turn when she felt a warm hand on her arm. She looked toward Cedric. "What is it?"

"You know… I realize that the other team is gone, and that Zeke is no longer an issue you have to worry about, but…" He released her arm, shrugging. "If you…and the girls…_wanted_ to stay one more night with me…" He blushed a little as she smiled knowingly. "I…wouldn't say no."

She giggled, kissing his cheek, making him blush a little more. "I knew you'd miss us too much." She wrapped her free arm around him, hugging him and smiling as he fully embraced her (as well as Nana and Tanya). "And I'd love that, Cedric…" She smiled up at him. "Because I'd miss you too."

He chuckled. "Good to know." He released them before holding out one hand to both Sofia and Tanya, smiling as they each accepted. "Well, then… Let's head to the tower. Maybe we'll actually see Wormwood for a change."

Sofia scoffed. "Right. I'm not going to hold my breath with that one." She laughed as they headed through the castle and toward the tower for the evening.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zeke sat in a small cell in a darkened corridor. He'd been stripped of all his magic, and his wand (of course), and he was wearing a set of dark gray prisoner's clothing. The band that had held his ponytail in place was missing, so his hair sprawled along his shoulders as he lay on a thin cot.

He'd been sentenced to life in this cell, because of his repetitive misuse of magic, harming others, intent to murder, and more things he tuned out when Malango the Magnanimous had gone on and on and _on_ about his crimes.

His mind drifted back to the princess he'd originally found so fascinating. Princess Sofia… Princess of Enchancia. Protector. Keeper of the Amulet of Avalor. And many other things… Lovely, kind, patient… And _far_ too protected for his liking. He scowled at the ceiling when he thought of Cedric next.

Cedric had always been a pathetic sorcerer to him, both in primary school and later on during their Hexley Hall years. He always knew he'd end up bungling something, and with the whole incident with Cordelia's hair, followed by an unfortunate slew of other mishaps the rest of his schooling days, not to mention the whole Order of the Wand situation (yes, he'd heard about that), he'd been proven right. However, this time around, he was far more competent and agile.

And he knew Sofia was the reason behind that. Without her, Cedric would have been _nothing_. Given that few others would have pardoned something like treason, she really must have cared a great deal about him… Cedric deserved to be where he was, even as his own cellmate, as far as he was concerned. And if Sofia hadn't interfered, Zeke would have gotten away with _much_ more.

"But _no_," he drawled out, growling. "That stupid princess had to ruin my plans…" He jumped up, feeling a bit dizzy as he did so. Having had his entire supply of magic drained from him was _not_ a pleasant experience and had left him perpetually tired. But still, he walked to the cell bars, his hands closing around them. "I swear, somehow, I'll get my revenge against Princess Sofia and Cedric the Great."

"Good luck," called another voice in the darkness, one laced with a sinister and cynical tone.

Zeke frowned. "Who's there?" he demanded as he saw a shadowy figure across the way. "Show yourself!"

"You really think you can get your revenge against two of the most powerful people in the Ever Realm? You think you stand a chance?"

"I do!" The former Carpus royal sorcerer growled, "Once I get out of here, I first plan to smite their precious little 'daughters' that they adore so much. And next, it will be their turn."

"There are more in that kingdom who are their adversaries than you realize…" The mysterious figure chuckled lowly. "I don't know how you would actually go about handling _all _of them. Even his sister and niece…tend to be protecting both of them."

"I wasn't paying much attention to those two. And I really couldn't care less." He folded his arms. "Anyway, what's it to you? And who are you?"

The other man stepped into the light, and there stood Caledon the Cunning, his hair shaggy and falling in his eyes, a spattered array of facial hair, and the same outfit as Zeke. He smirked. "No one important… At least, not for now…"

The end

(More on these two in the future!)


End file.
